


In my dreams

by starsandnightskies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy Louis, Louis isn't real at first, M/M, Magic, how do you tag this, just read the summary, sort of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ for in dreams, we enter a world entirely our own. ❞</p><p>In which Harry falls in love with a boy who only exists in stories and drawings. Until one day, he's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new story and I hope you like the prologue!

**In my dreams – prologue**

Harry was not a people-person, to summarize it. He’d rather not go out if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. Which meant he only ever went out if he ran out of food or drawing supplies. And he always tried to get one of his friends to do the grocery shopping for him. He only ever bought his drawing supplies himself. No one picked the right pencils or the right type of paper to sketch on.

Moving on to the topic of friends. Harry only had two, but that was okay. Niall had been his best friend since kindergarten and he knew the Irish boy like the back of his hand. Ashton had moved from Australia to Holmes Chapel a few years ago and his happy, bubbly personality and contagious laugh made that Harry accepted him into their little group very quickly.

They were all very close, despite Ashton and Niall having several other friends.

Neither of them ever forced Harry to do something he didn’t want to do. They respected the fact Harry hated coming out of his house. Ashton had once tried to convince him to come to a club with him. The idea alone had frightened him and instead of going to a club, Ashton ended up apologizing over and over and promising to never ask it again.

Harry had three passions: cooking, writing and drawing.

Cooking was something he did when he was immensely frustrated or extraordinarily hungry.

He had countless files saved on his laptop; each file containing stories about different characters. Not one character was similar to another but they all had one thing in common: they lived adventurous lives – something Harry had only ever dreamed of.

His current sketchbook, carefully put away in the second drawer of his desk, was filled with drawings of his characters going on adventures. There was no character who didn’t have at least three drawings in Harry’s sketchbooks. He simply couldn’t write about someone without having an image of them.

There was his current favourite Liam (whom he liked because Liam was just an ordinary boy from the 17th century – Harry tended to forget his characters did not actually exist) who could be seen fighting off pirates on his ship and there was Zayn (whom Harry considered to be his best character; flawed but somehow perfect too) finding the skeleton of his former best friend who’d betrayed him.

Niall and Ashton had tried many times to understand Harry’s fantasy world, but they never truly could.

They didn’t get how creating a new character with new storylines could make Harry forget about the world for days. It wasn’t like they didn’t try – they did, all the time, but they didn’t get it. They both did support Harry, of course.

Ashton always encouraged him to bundle his stories into a book and get it published but Harry never thought his stories would be good enough to become an actual book.

Niall was always willing to try out new recipes if Harry was cooking because he was stuck on the story he was currently working on.

Harry couldn’t have asked for better friends. They might not understand his fantasy world, but they tried and they supported him in everything and that meant so much more than he could ever tell them.

“Haz, what did you call us over for?” Ashton asks as soon as Harry opens the door for him and Niall.

“I need your help”, Harry says as Ashton and Niall toe off their shoes and enter the living room.

“I got your groceries yesterday”, Ashton says confused (Harry never lets Niall get the groceries because he’ll only bring crisps for himself and no actual groceries for Harry).

Harry sighs. “I know.”

“Did I bring the wrong stuff?”

It’s endearing how Ashton is immediately concerned about how he might have done something wrong, Harry thinks. “No, it’s not that, Ash. It’s just that I’m stuck on my writing.”

“You usually only call me when you’re stuck”, Niall says, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve never been stuck like this. I’m not stuck on something I’m working on – I just have no ideas at all.”

“So you called us over to distract you”, Ashton guesses.

Harry nods slightly. “Kinda. I hoped I’d get new ideas from the two of you.”

“You mean, like, base a character on us?”

Harry nods again. “Yeah.”

“So what do we do?” Ashton says and he leans back on the couch. Niall is munching on some crisps he probably pulled out of his pocket.

“Just play Fifa and hang out with me. Don’t act any different from how you normally do.”

Ashton does his giggle-laugh. “Now I’m going to be extremely aware of my behaviour, you know that, right?”

Harry laughs too. “I know, but just act normal.” Niall shrugs and throws a controller at Ashton.

“Heyyyyy, that could’ve hit my head”, Ashton whines.

“Shut up and play Fifa with me, Aussie.”

And soon Niall and Ashton are engaged in their game of Fifa. Harry has gotten his sketchbook and notepad from his room and he’s sketching the facial features of a boy and writing down small notes in his notepad about his looks – blue eyes, brown hair, tan skin and a quirky smile which made his eyes wrinkle at the corners.

“How’s that character coming along, Haz?” Ashton asks eventually, trying to focus on tackling Niall’s football player and Harry’s answer at the same time.

“Fine”, Harry mutters absently, erasing some lines from the boy’s face.

“I win!” Niall cheers after a short silence.

Ashton throws his controller on the couch. “Fine, you win. I’d still say you cheated though.”

“How can I cheat when we’re playing Fifa?”

“You’re Niall, you’d find a way”, Ashton huffs. “Should I order some pizza, Haz?”

“Hm?”

“Pizza. If you want me to order pizza”, Ashton repeats.

“Yes please. Niall, could you get my coloured pencils for me?” Harry asks.

“Sure”, Niall says and he goes to Harry’s room to retrieve the pencils while Ashton orders pizza over the phone.

-

Harry has a little trouble putting down his pencils and sketchbook when the pizza’s delivered. Ashton has to repeatedly ask him to put away his drawing supplies because his pizza’s getting cold.

“Come on, Haz, you need to eat”, Niall encourages him.

“But I just got started”, he complains.

“Haz, you’ve been working on this the entire afternoon”, Ashton reminds him.

“Have I?” he mutters and Ashton nods.

“Come on, Harry, eat the pizza.” Ashton widens his eyes and pouts and he knows Harry is pretty much defenceless against his pleading eyes.

“Alright”, Harry sighs and he puts down his sketchbook, taking a slice of pizza and eating it slowly.

“So, tell me about your character”, Niall says through a mouthful of pizza.

“Don’t speak when you’ve got food in your mouth”, Ashton scolds him.

“He’s a bit like a mix between the two of you. I only have to do the colouring and then I’m done. He might just be my favourite so far”, Harry tells and his eyes sparkle.

“What’s his name?”

“I don’t have one yet. He’s got your eyes, Niall, and your genuine smile, Ash. I still have to come up with a storyline for him but I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore.”

“Good”, Ashton smiles. “Glad we could help you.”

-

When Ashton and Niall leave after dinner, Harry looks at his sketches again. He’s thought about names during dinner but he can’t come up with one that does the boy justice.

But that night, when he’s just turned the lights off, a name pops into his head. _Louis._

And well, that’s where our story starts.


	2. one

**In my dreams – chapter one**

_Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry. It’s as simple as that._

_They met in a café (isn’t that very cliché) where Harry was planning out his newest trip to Australia and Louis had asked what he was doing. They’d started talking and both found they got along very well. So they started meeting up more often and Harry ended up not going to Australia but that’s okay because he had Louis now._

_And he’d choose Louis over a trip anytime, as would any decent boyfriend._

_Louis was actually the one who asked Harry to be his boyfriend. They’d just gone on a date to the movies (they hadn’t actually seen anything of the movie because they were quite preoccupied snogging) and when the end credits started rolling, they had finally looked around and noticed the cinema was empty._

_Louis serenaded him (that’s Louis for you) and, at the end of the song, he asked Harry to be his boyfriend. Naturally, Harry said yes. He’d be stupid, saying no to this beautiful, wonderful boy he’d fallen in love with._

_After that, Harry had bought his boyfriend (he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of calling Louis his boyfriend) dinner at McDonalds and he had brought Louis home, walking him to the door and kissing him goodnight._

_It took them about five more weeks before Louis started sleeping over at Harry’s and vice versa. What could he say? They were madly in love and they had all the time in the world._

_Maybe one day, they’d make the trip to Australia together._

_-_

_“Harry, do we have to get up?” Louis asks his younger boyfriend with a pout._

_“Yes, Lou, we have to get up. I thought you were the one wanting to adopt a puppy.”_

_“I am, but I don’t think the puppies will be gone if we get there by eleven instead of nine”, Louis complains._

_“They might. Someone else may come in at ten and take the cutest of them all. You’d wish you’d gotten up earlier”, Harry sing-songs, trying to get his jeans on._

_“Well, I won’t know we missed out on the cutest of them all”, Louis argues._

_"Why do you want a puppy anyway?" Harry asks._

_"Because puppies are cute," Louis says matter-of-factly._

_"They are," Harry agrees, "but why now? You've lived with me for a few years and now you want a puppy?"_

_"Well," Louis starts, "it's kind of the first step to starting a family?" Harry is pretty sure it wasn't really meant to be a question. Louis is blushing bright red and Harry finds it endearing._

_"It is," he smiles. "Shall we?”_

_“It’s too early”, Louis whines._

_“Get up, you lazy arse. I’m gonna get a bucket of water if you’re not up and dressed in five minutes. I’ll be making breakfast downstairs. Hurry up!”_

_-_

_Harry had never really been a fan of puppies – he was more of a cat kind of person himself – but he has to admit they are pretty damn adorable. They come running at them clumsily and wagging their short tails._

_“They’re so cute!” Louis exclaims and Harry has to bite his tongue to refrain from saying ‘you’re cute’ when Louis picks up a happy Jack Russell pup and coos at it. “Can we take this one, Haz?” Louis asks, petting the puppy between its ears and it gives a high-pitched bark._

_“You know we don’t have space for a dog that becomes very big”, Harry sighs._

_“Jack Russells don’t become big”, Louis protests._

_“Is that an actual fact or did you just make it up?”_

_“He’s right, actually”, the boy working at the animal shelter says. “Jack Russells stay very small. They stay the size of a Labrador puppy, trust me.”_

_“Well”, Harry hesitates but he knows he’s about to give in to Louis’ pleading eyes and the adorable puppy wagging its tail, “fine, we’ll take it. Is it a he or a she?”_

_“It’s a she, we haven’t named them yet so they adjust to the name the new owner gives them more easily”, the boy tells them but Louis is barely paying attention. He’s softly talking to the dog and Harry feels his heart swell._

_-_

_About thirty minutes later, they’re standing outside with the puppy looking all cute in Louis’ arms and Harry holding the ownership papers._

_“I guess she’s ours now”, Harry says a little dazed. How’s he supposed to take care of a puppy? He can’t even properly take care of himself._

_“You are, aren’t you, you little cutie”, Louis coos._

_“Lou, could you think practical for a moment? We need a leash, dog food, a collar…”_

_“Haz, think practical later. Come on, enjoy this little cutie for a while before you start worrying about everything”, Louis smiles._

_“But-”, Harry starts._

_“I like your butt, now shush. Come on, Amber feels left out now her new owner hasn’t even petted her yet.”_

_“We’re not naming her Amber.”_

_“Yes, we are.”_

_“We’re not. We’ll think of another name.”_

_“Amber it is.”_

_“I don’t like you.”_

_“You love me.”_

_Amber barks approvingly and Harry can’t help but smile. “I do love you.”_

_“Exactly. So Amber it is.”_

_“Amber for a dog is just sad.”_

_“Says the person who named his cat Dusty”, Louis laughs._

_“That wasn’t me, actually. That was my mum.”_

_“I don’t believe you. Let’s go home, yeah? Let Amber get used to her new home.”_

_And yeah, Harry’s so gone for this boy. But he’s pretty sure no one in their right mind can resist Louis Tomlinson holding a puppy. Well, kudos to you if you can._

_“I’m driving so you’ll have to hold her on the way home”, Louis says._

_“What if she pees on me?” Harry asks, scrunching up his nose at the thought._

_“She won’t”, Louis says, eyes innocent and wide. “You’ll be a good doggy, won’t you?”_

_“Lou, you’re talking to the dog. She won’t understand you.” As if on cue, Amber barks – a very cute puppy bark but a bark nonetheless – and Louis laughs._

_“She totally disagrees with you. Come on, just put her in your lap and make sure to hold her tightly so she won’t jump off and make me crash the car”, Louis instructs._

_“Can I get a kiss first? I missed out on my good morning kiss earlier today because a certain Louis Tomlinson wanted to get to the animal shelter to adopt a puppy”, Harry says with a pouty face._

_Louis laughs and pecks Harry’s lips._

_“That’s not a real kiss, come on”, the younger boy protests. Louis laughs again and Harry thinks his laugh reminds him of sunshine and all that’s good in the world. He presses his lips to -_

Harry is about to write how they’d get distracted kissing and Amber would interrupt them by barking when the doorbell rings. When he looks at the time, he sees it’s already morning. He’s been working at one of Louis’ stories all night. He drags himself to the front door and opens it, shielding his eyes from the morning sun.

“Harry, did you even sleep?” From the accent he barely makes out it’s Ashton before he passes out.

-

“Harry, for God’s sake, wake up!” Ashton doesn’t sound amused. “Harry, you’re scaring me, come on. This is not the time to mess with me.” A short silence. Harry tries to open his eyes but he can’t. He’s too tired and he just wants to sleep. “Harry, you have thirty seconds before I call an ambulance.” Ashton sounds panicky now and Harry tries to open his eyes again.

He succeeds this time and Ashton’s blurry face dances in front of him and he tries to focus on the telly because at least the telly doesn’t move and gives him headaches.

“You scared me, you idiot. You opened the door and passed out on me. I could barely catch you before you brained yourself on the door handle. God, what happened?”

“I think I didn’t sleep at all”, Harry slurs. He just wants to sleep. “Louis kept me up all night.”

“That sounded wrong and Haz, Louis is a fictional character. As much as you’d like him to be real; he’s not. Now, up you get. I’m not going to carry you to bed. You’re gonna have to walk to your bedroom. Did you save the file with Louis’ stories?”

Harry takes a minute to process everything Ashton says. “No, I don’t think I did. The doorbell rang and I had to go open the door.”

“You’re such an idiot”, Ashton says and sighs. He puts an arm around Harry’s waist and helps him up. “You’re already in your sweatpants so I’ll just assume you planned on sleeping but Louis had other plans.” He helps Harry get into his bed and he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Ashton shakes his head at his best friend and when he looks at Harry’s computer, he sees the window with Louis’ stories still open, sketchbook opened next to it. Ashton has never seen any of Harry’s drawings before and he can barely resist the urge to look through it, but he knows Harry doesn’t like it if he does. So he carefully closes the sketchbook without looking and he saves the file on Harry’s computer before switching it off.

-

When Harry wakes up again, he feels a lot better. His head isn’t as heavy anymore and the light doesn’t hurt his eyes. He shoots up when he thinks of Louis and all the stories he worked on last night and he panics when he sees the computer is switched off. What if everything is gone? He nearly jumps out of bed and impatiently waits for the computer to start up. When he opens Louis’ file, everything is still there and he sighs in relief.

Ashton must have saved it when he was asleep. Talking about Ashton, would he still be in Harry’s apartment? He gets his answer when he walks into the living room and sees Ashton sitting on the couch and playing Fifa.

“Hey Ash”, he mumbles.

“Morning Haz”, Ashton smiles, pausing the game. “Did you sleep well?”

Harry nods and rubs his eyes. “Yeah, I did. Thanks for saving my files when I was out cold.”

“That’s no problem. I did your grocery shopping while you were asleep. I hope I got the right stuff because you hadn’t made a list yet.”

“It’s fine, Ash, really. Thank you for doing so much for me.” Harry doesn’t think he can ever explain to Ashton how much he owes him and Niall for doing everything for him when he disappears into his own little fantasy world.

What if they decide they have had enough of his anti-social behaviour one day and stopped coming over? He'd be gutted, that's for sure. Not because he'd have to do his grocery shopping by himself or because he'd have to figure something out all by himself if he got stuck on his stories, but because he liked having Ashton and Niall over and distract him for a bit.

Harry doesn't think he could function without his friends. 

He couldn't function without his stories either but Ashton and Niall are okay with that. They've accepted it a long time ago, Niall already at kindergarten when Harry used to daydream about kids like him who actually did go on adventures and Ashton about five years ago, when they were eighteen and Ashton had just moved to the UK for his study.

"You okay, Haz?" Ashton asks when Harry zones out for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Harry replies. 

Ashton throws him a look. "Don't worry about you? Mate, you passed out on me when you opened the door. Of course I worry." 

"You shouldn't. I'm fine." 

"Are you, Haz? Are you fine?"

"No, I'm not," Harry admits. "I didn't sleep until you came over and I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for you." 

"I think you've fallen in love with your fictional character," Ashton says and Harry starts laughing.

"That's not even possible." 

"Isn't it?" Ashton asks and he starts playing Fifa again, leaving Harry to think about what he said. Is it possible to fall in love with a fictional character you made up? 

Harry thinks it is and he has to agree with Ashton on this one. "You might be right," he says, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Haz, it's possible. You made up this Louis guy and apparently he's your perfect boy so naturally, you fell in love with him. Can I ask what the stories are about?"

Harry is quiet for a minute. "About me and him dating. The one I was writing last night was about us adopting a puppy."

"Haz, adopting a puppy is something you only do when you're in a stable relationship," Ashton says. "Which means you've imagined a strong relationship for the two of you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. I'm not saying it's bad, it just means that you care a lot about your fictional boyfriend."

"Which sounds strange when you say it like that."

"Well, it's not exactly what average people would do but you've never been average, Harry, and that's good."

"So being abnormal is good, according to you?"

"I never said abnormal”, Ashton laughs. "You're not abnormal, you're just original. And we like you just as you are so don't you ever dare change, Haz."

"Thanks Ash," Harry smiles. He can't quite explain how much Ashton's words mean to him.

"Come here, H," Ashton says, throwing his controller on the couch and inviting Harry for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Ash," Harry whispers.

"Anytime, H. You should eat breakfast now, even though it's already three in the afternoon."

"Do we have Lucky Charms?"

"Yeah, you know how upset Niall gets when he comes over and there are no Lucky Charms." Ashton does his giggle and Harry laughs.

Yeah, he might be in love with his newest fictional character, but he had the best friends in the world to pick him up when he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me very happy :)


	3. two

**In my dreams – chapter two**

_“Haz, can you make me pancakes?” Louis whispers in his ear._

_“’M sleeping”, Harry groans._

_“No, you’re not. If you’d been sleeping, you wouldn’t be talking to me.”_

_“Quit being such a smartass at nine in the morning”, Harry says. He tries to sound angry but he fails miserably because he can’t ever be angry with Louis._

_“So you’re awake.” Harry can hear the smile in Louis’ voice. “Please, Haz? I really want pancakes.”_

_“Did you know you’re awfully annoying at nine in the morning?”_

_“I know. Please?” There’s a heavy weight on Harry’s chest and a pair of lips kissing his closed eyelids. “Pretty please?” Harry feels his boyfriend’s breath hit his face and he smiles without even noticing._

_“I want a kiss first.”_

_“I can do that. Pancakes after?”_

_“Yeah, pancakes after.” And then there are lips on his and_ God,  _he loves Louis so much it’s unreal. But the kiss doesn’t last long enough and Louis is pulling back with a grin on his face and Harry is pouting._

_“Time for breakfast”, Louis says and he pulls back the covers so Harry gets greeted by a gush of cold air._

_“’S cold”, he frowns._

_“You’ll warm up behind the stove.” And yeah. Louis is a menace but Harry loves him so it’s okay._

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“I know. Come on, up you get. I’ll take a shower with you after?” Louis juts out his bottom lip and he knows he’s very good at bribing Harry._

_“Fine, fine.” And Harry gets up. The things he does for this boy…_

_“Love you babe”, Louis says. He kisses Harry’s cheek and skips out the room. Harry hears Amber bark downstairs and he smiles. Right. They adopted Amber yesterday. He completely forgot about it. Feeling too lazy to actually get dressed yet, he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt because it’s pretty cold. Yeah, that’s kind of logical – it’s almost December._

_When he descends the stairs, he’s greeted by the sight of Louis holding Amber and dancing around with her. It’s endearing, really._

_“Lou, pancakes”, he yawns and Louis turns around._

_“Didn’t think you’d be down this fast.”_

_“You promised me a shower”, Harry grins._

_“You are one dirty minded man, Harry Styles.”_

_“I know.” Louis follows him into the kitchen, Amber still in his arms. “Lou, put Amber down, I don’t want dog hairs all over my kitchen.”_

_“She’s a good doggy, aren’t you?” his boyfriend coos to the dog._

_“Yeah, very good but just put her down.” Louis pouts at him but puts Amber down nevertheless. She runs off into the living room._

_“Are you sure you want a dog?” Louis asks, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist from behind when he’s making the dough for the pancakes._

_“Yes”, Harry sighs, “I just don’t want dog hairs in my kitchen. It’s very unhygienic and I don’t think you want them in your food either.”_

_Louis nods and rests his head against Harry’s shoulder. “You’re right. I just thought you didn’t want Amber.”_

_“Of course I do – she’s adorable.”_

_“Thought so.” Harry hears the smile in his voice._

_“Do you want bacon in your pancakes?” Before he’s even finished his question, he knows Louis will be frowning. So he turns around and looks at his boyfriend expectantly and well. Louis is frowning._

_“Bacon is very unhealthy.”_

_“Only if you eat too much of it”, Harry says. “But that’s with almost every food.”_

_“Haz, you know I hate bacon.”_

_“You used to love it”, Harry frowns sadly._

_“Used to. Past tense. I don’t like it anymore. It makes me chubby.”_

_And yeah. Harry doesn’t like seeing his boyfriend feel so insecure. “No, it doesn’t.”_

_Louis finally looks up at him. “Yes, it does! Look at my thighs and my tummy!”_

_So Harry does the only logical thing. He wraps his arms around Louis tightly and kisses him to shut him up. “You’re not chubby. No, listen to me, baby. I love you, okay? You could weigh a hundred kilograms and I still wouldn’t care.”_

_“So you’re saying I am chubby.”_

_Harry cringes when he recites what he said. That wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to say to Louis when he’s in a mood like this. “No baby, I meant-”_

_“That I’m fat”, Louis mumbles. “No bacon for me please.” And he turns around and walks out of the kitchen with the saddest look on his face and Harry knows he’s got to fix this. But breakfast first._

_He burns two pancakes because he’s so distracted but eventually he manages to make a few decent ones. He puts them on a plate (and almost drops another one) and he brings the plates to the living room, only to find Louis hugging Amber tightly._

_“You won’t judge me, will you? You’re just a dog, but you’re a cute one. I know Harry doesn’t mean it like that but it still hurts, Ambs. And now I’m talking to a dog, great.”_

_“Baby, I have breakfast ready”, Harry says softly, holding out one of the plates._

_Louis eyes it suspiciously, putting Amber down and brushing off his shirt. “Thanks.”_

_A beautiful boy like Louis should never be sad, Harry thinks but it hurts, knowing he kind of caused it this time. They eat breakfast in silence, Amber staring at them with hopeful eyes, hoping they’ll give her a small piece of pancake._

_“I’m upstairs. I’m gonna take a shower”, Louis says as soon as he swallows his last piece of pancake. He puts his plate in the sink and leaves the living room._

_Harry quickly finishes his own breakfast. He doesn’t feel like doing the dishes so he just leaves their plates in the sink. They’ll do the dishes together later._

_“Babe?” He knocks on the bathroom door. He doesn’t get an answer but he hears Louis humming softly so he decides to just go in. Quickly stripping off his clothes, he joins his older boyfriend in the shower. "Babe, it’s me.”_

_“No, really? I thought you were Amber, to be honest.”_

_Harry kisses Louis’ neck. “I’m so sorry about before, baby. I didn’t mean it like that.” He slides his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and presses his face in his hair._

_“I know you didn’t, Haz. ‘M sorry for overreacting.”_

_“You can overreact anytime you want. I shouldn’t make stupid comments.”_

_“I still love you.”_

_Harry breathes out. “Good, because I love you too.”_

_“Come here you idiot”, Louis smiles and he turns around, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. “Please don’t ever leave me.”_

_“I won’t”, Harry promises, and in that moment, he knows he won’t leave Louis. He’d leave his heart behind if he did._

_“Now kiss me you fool”, Louis whispers and he presses their lips together._

-

“Harry, open the door, come on. I know you’re in there.”

Harry gets shaken out of his daydream when there’s a pounding on the door. He saves and closes Louis’ file sadly and switches off his computer.

“What?” he says when he opens the door.

“We were going to play Fifa today”, Niall says, frowning. “I haven’t seen you in five days.”

“I forgot”, Harry mumbles ashamed.

“Thought so. But you’re not getting out of it. Can I come in?”

“Yeah of course, you don’t have to ask.” He steps aside and Niall walks in.

“You’ve been locking yourself up in your flat. Tell me, how many pages is Louis’ file after two weeks of near non-stop writing?” He toes off his shoes and looks at Harry expectantly.

“About one hundred pages”, Harry mumbles.

Niall huffs in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you been eating?”

Harry thinks.  _Has_ he been eating? “Only when Ash came over and told me to”, he says finally, although his mind is still with Louis and Amber in their house.

“I’m ordering Chinese and you’re gonna eat most of it.”

“Okay.”

“Harry, you don’t even like Chinese.”

“You’re right. I don’t.”

“Come on, Haz, I know something’s wrong. Tell me.”

“I can’t stop thinking about what Ashton said”, Harry says.

“What did he say? Do I need to kick his ass for you?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. He said I might be in love with Louis.”

“But he’s fictional.”

“I know.”

“Well, you  _are_ kind of obsessed with writing about him. What  _do_  you actually write about?”

“Thatheismyboyfriendandweadoptedadog”, Harry rushes out, words stringing together in one long, rushed sentence.

“I didn’t quite catch that?”

“That he is my boyfriend and we adopted a dog”, Harry mumbles.

There’s a long silence.

“I think Ash is right, H. You might be in love with Louis”, Niall finally says.

“But like you said; he’s a fictional character”, Harry protests.

“Haz, why do you think people read books?”

“Because they recognize themselves in the characters.”

“That too. But some people fall in love with one of the characters because he’s the perfect person for the reader. Think of it like this: A teenage girl and her favourite band. She likes them, thinks about them all the time and eventually, she’ll fall in love with one of them. Assume she’s never met them in person and voila, same idea.”

“But the band she likes is real. They’re real, living, breathing people.”

“H, in your mind and your fantasy, Louis is real too. You’ve just never seen him in person, like the girl has never seen her favourite band in person.” And yeah. Niall does have a point. “You go set up the game and I’ll order some pizza. You’re eating your entire pizza, no exceptions, ‘cause we can’t have you starve to death because you’re too engrossed in your fantasy world”, he says.

“Okay”, Harry agrees and Niall takes out his phone.

“Should I invite Ash over as well?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“You know, we were worried about you”, Niall says after he’s hung up the phone. “You never answered our calls and you even forgot to ask Ashton to do your grocery shopping.”

“I’ll go today.”

Niall stares at him with wide eyes. “You hate leaving your flat.”

“I need some new jumpers as well because it’s getting colder and Ashton’s nicked all my hoodies.”

“Well, why don’t you ask the hoodies back?”

Harry makes a vague hand gesture. “I gave him permission to keep them so he cut off the sleeves of every single one of them.”

“After you finish your pizza and we finish our game of Fifa, we’re all going out – Ashton’s gonna do your grocery shopping and you and me are going to get you some warm jumpers. Oh, by the way, has you Mum called you recently?”

Harry didn’t exactly get along with his family. His parents had always wanted him to become a lawyer, like his father, or an accountant, like his mother and sister. Harry hated it, hated the plans they’d already made for him so he refused to go to college.

Despite many fights, his Mum checked up on him every now and then (because he was still family) and they paid for Harry’s flat. When he was born, his parents had opened a bank account for him which he got access to on his eighteenth birthday. There was a fair amount of money in it. In fact, it would be enough for Harry to live until he died. His family was sort of loaded.

“No, she hasn’t. Why?”

“Because she called me to ask if you were alright and you know how much she dislikes me and Ashton”, Niall says.

Yeah, Harry knows how much his mother hates Niall and Ashton. She blames them for the fact her son didn’t want to go to college, thinks they corrupted him into following his own dreams instead of hers.

They didn’t corrupt him. All they did was encourage him to be himself and to do what  _he_  wanted – something his family had never done. So that’s what Harry did and let’s just say his family didn’t appreciate it. At all.

Harry, unlike his family, is grateful that Ashton and Niall encouraged him to be himself. What if they hadn’t? he often wonders. Would he be stuck in a nine-to-five routine, being a lawyer? Would he be utterly stressed out from all the pressure his family would have put on him?

He doesn’t know.

He  _does_ know that he is grateful that he will never find out.

He also knows that Louis, had he been a real human being, would have been proud of him for being himself.

Maybe that’s why he created Louis the way he is. Louis accepts him, supports him – even if it’s only in his stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wuuuuv comments and kudos? <3


	4. three

❝ _It always rains the hardest on people who deserve the sun the most_ ❞

 

**In my dreams – three**

“Come on, Haz. Ashton’s gonna be here soon and you still have to get dressed”, Niall says.

“Do I really have to? Get dressed, I mean. I can easily go out on sweatpants and a t-shirt.” Niall throws him a look. “No, okay, I get it. I have to dress up all nice and fancy just because we’re going to buy some jumpers. Can’t have me walking around like a hobo. My mistake.”

“Don’t be sarcastic, H. I’m not gonna go jumper shopping with you when you’re walking around in your pyjamas.”

“I don’t like you”, Harry mumbles.

“I know”, Niall grins. “Now go get dressed, I’ll let Ash in. Should I make a grocery shopping list too?”

“No!” Harry yells. “You’ll only put snacks and soda on the list! Don’t you dare make a list!”

“Calm down, Haz, I’m not gonna make a list. I was just messing with you”, Niall chuckles.

“You’re a menace, Horan.”

“I know. Get dressed.”

It takes a while, but eventually, Harry finds a pair of black skinny jeans that might actually be clean for a change and there’s a wrinkled, black Rolling Stones tee in the back of his wardrobe which will have to do. He sprays on some deodorant and makes a mental note to really take a shower when he gets home.

“Haz, are you finished?” Ashton calls from the living room.

“Yeah, almost”, he calls back. He didn’t hear Ashton enter the flat. He shakes his head and ruffles his hair and sweeps the fringe aside. As good as it’s going to get, he thinks and he puts on his completely worn-out boots.

When he comes into the living room, Ashton is sat at the kitchen table, making a list for the groceries and Niall is nowhere to be seen. Which means he’s in the kitchen.

“Oh God, I forgot you owned those boots”, Ashton groans. “Niall, you’ll have to make him buy some new shoes too. These are almost falling apart because you’ve worn them for years.”

“What’s wrong with the boots?” Harry says defensively.

“Everything”, Ashton answers and he goes back to making a list. “Niall, does he need soda?”

“Yes, he does”, Niall calls from the kitchen and Harry hears his fridge close.

“No, I don’t. I hate soda. Just get some more milk.”

“I now understand why you never let Niall get your groceries”, Ashton mutters and he writes  _milk_ down on the list.

“I let Niall get my groceries once”, Harry says darkly.

“And?”

“That was a very dark day in the history of my bank account.”

“I see what you mean.” And Ashton does his giggle-laugh which is so typically Ashton. “Okay, I think I got everything now. Would you like to check or do you trust me?” He gives Harry a very cheesy wink and Harry laughs.

“I trust you. You always get me the right stuff. Thanks Ash.”

“You know that’s no problem, H. I know you hate going out. Sorry for nicking your hoodies though.”

“Nah, that’s fine. I told you to keep them anyway.”

“Shall we?” Niall asks and Harry knows,  _knows_ Niall’s got food in his mouth.

“Niall, what did you eat?”

“Nothing”, the blond boy answers, way too quickly and with a very guilty look on his face. Harry stares at him, unimpressed. “Fine, I took a cookie.”

“Hands off the cookies, I told you that before.”

“I know, I know. Ashton will buy you new cookies, won’t you Ash?”

“I won’t”, Ashton says with a light smile on his face. “You buy him new cookies yourself.”

“Can I make it up by buying you a muffin at Starbucks?”

“That’ll do”, Harry shrugs. “Shall we go? The faster we leave, the faster I get home again so I can continue writing.”

-

Harry now remembers clearly why he never went out to buy stuff, whether it be clothes or groceries. Everyone recognizes him as the Styles’ son who dropped out of college (which is a lie – he never went to college to start with) and he hates it. Niall looks at him sympathetically and he just wants to get out of here as fast as possible.

“Niall, navy blue or bordeaux red?”

“Both”, Niall says and so Harry ends up buying three navy blue coloured jumpers and three bordeaux red coloured jumpers. He also finds three black ones and buys them too.

“Can we go now?” he nearly begs as soon as the girl behind the counter hands him back his credit card. She’s eyeing him with suspicion and tells him to “Have a good day, Mr Styles.”

Harry’s sure she’s giggling behind her hand when they leave and yeah. He remembers why he doesn’t like girls and he also remembers why he doesn’t like going outside.

Then his phone buzzes. He doesn’t quite know how it’s possible because he hasn’t charged it in like a week or so but apparently the battery hasn’t died yet. It’s Ashton, asking if everything’s going okay and if they’re coming to Starbucks too. Harry texts him back, telling him they’ll be coming to Starbucks now and that everything is just peachy.

Ashton doesn’t respond again but Harry knows he’ll get some questions once they’ve ordered and they’re seated. “Ni, could you please order for me? I’ve had enough for today.”

Niall doesn’t question it, just nods and asks what he wants. Harry goes with a vanilla latte and a lemon and poppy seed muffin. Niall goes up to the counter to order and Harry joins Ashton at the table in the corner of the shop.

“You okay, H?”

“Could be better. Lots of whispering around town.”

“They’re just dumb, H. All of them”, Ashton says softly and he takes Harry’s hand. Harry stares determinedly at the table, eyes stinging with tears. “Hey, look at me. They’re the ones who’re dumb, H. They’re the ones missing out on you. You’re an amazing person and please don’t ever let them put you down. You’re so much better than that. Okay?”

And Harry nods. Ashton knows what to say to him when he’s feeling terrible.

“Harry?” a very familiar voice says. Ashton freezes and lets go of Harry’s hand.

“Gemma?” What is his sister doing here? Oh God, he  _knew_ it was a bad idea to go out today.

“Am I interrupting something?” she smiles, gesturing in their direction and Harry realizes it looks a lot like him and Ashton are on a date.

“No, no, not at all”, he stutters.

“I’m Ashton, the Australian dude”, Ashton supplies.

“Oh, yes, of course”, Gemma says. “Mind if I sit down?”

“No, of course not”, Harry says and he’s surprised at how even and unwavering his voice sounds. “So why are you here?”

She smirks at him. “You know this is a public place, right?”

“Right”, Harry says and Ashton is frowning. “Let me rephrase that – Why are you talking to me?”

She looks genuinely confused. “Because you’re my little brother and despite everything that happened, I care about you.”

“I haven’t heard from you in months.”

She sighs. “I know. I’m sorry. Look, this may come as a surprise but you were right all this time. I shouldn’t have listened to Mum and Dad.”

Harry stares at her with wide eyes and Ashton actually chokes on his latte. “What?”

-

Later, when Ashton drives Harry back to his flat, everything feels surreal. Gemma apologized for not keeping in touch with him and she actually got along with Ashton and Niall.

“You okay, H?”

“Yeah”, Harry says, “I think so.” He doesn’t see, but Ashton is smiling because his best friend just got his sister back and he knows it means more than Harry could ever admit.

Harry missed Gemma a lot and he hadn’t even realized until she was standing right in front of him. She’d told him she hated being an accountant but she was too scared telling their parents because she didn’t have friends who’d have her back.

She also thanked Ashton and Niall for taking care of Harry when she wasn’t there to take their place. She wanted to know about his stories too but Harry refused to talk about it. He wasn’t ready to share that big part of his life with her. Yet.

Given, she was his sister, but she hadn’t been an active part in his life for a long time so Harry had said they needed to start bonding again before he would tell her about his writing. Gemma had told him she understood and she’d hugged him, completely out of the blue. “I missed you, little brother”, she had whispered in his ear.

 -

_“I think we should take a walk”, Louis says._

_“You hate walking.”_

_“I’m gonna have to get used to it because I can’t let you walk the dog all the time”, Louis shrugs._

_“You’re cute.”_

_“No, I’m not. Stop saying that I’m cute.”_

_“You’re cute.”_

_“And you’re annoying. I don’t like you.”_

_“You love me”, Harry grins._

_“You’re dumb”, Louis says._

_“I’m a dumb idiot who’s in love with you. How does that sound?”_

_“Good, because you stopped saying that I’m cute”, Louis says with a slight smile on his face._

_“Let me correct that – I’m a dumb idiot who’s in love with you and thinks you’re cute.”_

_“Seriously?” Louis groans._

_“Seriously”, Harry nods. “Anyways, shall we take that walk now?_

_“Alright”, Louis says. “Amber!” He puts her on her leash and she barks happily._

_“I still can’t believe you named her Amber”, Harry says as Louis closes the front door and locks it behind them._

_“Amber is a very nice name”, Louis says defensively._

_“It is. Just not for a dog.”_

_“Excuse you”, Louis huffs. “I can name my dog however I want to name her.”_

_“Our dog”, Harry corrects him. “And it’s too late to change it now. She’s already starting to listen to Amber, sadly.”_

_“Amber, here girl!” Louis says and the happy pup stops and turns around, looking at Louis with her head cocked to the side. “I guess you’re right”, he shrugs and they continue walking._

_“Louis”, Harry says suddenly._

_“Yes, Harold?”_

_“Did you know that I love you very much?”_

_“You’re strange. And yes, I know. I love you too”, Louis smiles._

_There’s a reason Harry likes surprising Louis by randomly telling him he loves him – his face always lights up as though it’s the first time Harry tells him._

_And well. Louis likes surprising his boyfriend with kisses – he knows how much Harry loves it when he kisses him breathless._

_“Haz, come on, they have swings!” Louis calls enthusiastically and he runs ahead with Amber._

_“Such a child”, Harry mumbles fondly and he follows Louis to the swings. He’s tied Amber’s leash to a tree and she’s sniffling around._

_“Push me?” Louis smiles and yeah. He looks adorable, Harry thinks._

_“Of course, babe.” And he starts pushing Louis._

_“Are you boyfriends?” a small voice asks when Harry stops pushing Louis because otherwise he might make a front flip on the swings. Harry looks down and he sees a little girl with big blue eyes and cutesy blonde curls looking up at him._

_He smiles and says “We are indeed!”_

_“That’s cool”, the little girl says in awe. “Mummy has always told me two boys can love each other too but I never saw two boys in love. I have now.”_

_Harry crouches down. “Your Mummy is a smart woman. Where is she?”_

_The girl shrugs. “I don’t know. She should be around somewhere. Is that your dog?” She points at Amber and looks at Harry expectantly._

_“Yes, her name is Amber. Amber, come here girl!” Amber looks up and comes running over clumsily, jumping up against the little girl and the girl giggles._

_“Emmy? Emmy, where are you?!”_

_The girl rolls her eyes and turns in the direction of the voice. “I’m here, Mummy, I’m fine. I’m just hanging out with friends.”_

_Her tone is so typically seven-year-old girl that Harry has to stifle a laugh with a cough and Louis crouches down next to him. “Hello love.”_

_“So you’re his boyfriend”, Emmy observes and Louis nods. “That’s cool.”_

_“Emmy, you know you cannot just run off like that!” A young woman with blonde curls and red cheeks approaches them quickly and takes Emmy by the hand. “I’m so sorry if she bothered you in any way.”_

_“Not at all, she’s a smart one”, Harry smiles and he pulls Louis into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist._

_“Well, Emmy, it was lovely meeting you”, Louis says._

_Emmy nods wisely. “Likewise.”_

Thanks _, the young woman mouths to them and they leave._

_“Well”, Louis says, “that was kind of unexpected but nice.”_

_“I’d like a little girl like her one day”, Harry says softly._

_“Me too”, Louis agrees. He kisses Harry’s cheek and goes to untie Amber’s leash. “Shall we go home?”_

_“Yeah, home is good.”_

_-_

_That night, when they’re brushing their teeth and Louis’ eyes keep drooping, Harry realizes that_ yes,  _he’d quite like to spend the rest of his life with this boy. Start a family, grow old together… He wants to do it all with Louis._

_“Babe”, Louis yawns, “I’m really tired. Can we go to bed?”_

_“Yeah sweetheart, just a minute, okay? I’ll be right there.” Louis leaves the bathroom, rubbing his eyes with his fists and Harry changes into his pyjamas. When he leaves the bathroom too, he switches off the lights and he sees Louis has already fallen asleep._

_He turns off the lights of their bedroom as well and curls up under the covers next to Louis, draping an arm over his waist and Louis automatically curls into his chest._

_It feels like home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be absolutely lovely ♡


	5. four

**In my dreams – four**

When Harry wakes up, he hears snoring. Which is… kind of strange, because when he’s awake he can’t hear himself snore?

Second strange thing – there’s a heavy weight on his chest and since he doesn’t have a dog (not that a dog would be this heavy) and he doesn’t remember Ashton or Niall falling asleep in his bed last night, that could only mean one thing: he’s being robbed and someone’s holding him down.

He bloody _knew_ he shouldn’t have gone out yesterday.

Wait. If he was being robbed and someone was holding him down, that person wouldn’t be snoring. Snoring is generally a sign that the person is asleep. He doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until he opens his eyes and sees a head with brown hair on his chest and breathes out in relief.

It’s just Ashton. Except, Ashton doesn’t have straight hair – his is slightly curly. Ashton also doesn’t have ridiculously long eyelashes and he has no freckles either. This person does.

And then it hits him and he’s so floored by his train of thoughts, all oxygen whooshes out of him. It’s bloody impossible, he thinks. No way.

But then there’s soft barking just outside the door of his bedroom and he knows he’s right.

_For some reason, Louis has come to life and is now sleeping peacefully on Harry’s chest._

And the panic starts seeping in. He must be going mad. He gently pushes Louis off his chest and replaces his body with a massive pillow – Louis curls into it immediately.

He pads out the bedroom while repeatedly smacking himself on the head in the hope of waking himself up. It’s no use – nothing changes.

Harry stumbles into the kitchen and he looks for his phone which is nowhere to be found. The tiny dog looks up at him and barks expectantly and Harry feels like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest. And then he locates his phone and he’s frantically dialling Ashton’s number.

“Mate, it’s six in the bloody morning”, Ashton’s morning voice groans.

“Ashton”, Harry squeaks and there’s a short silence.

“H, are you okay? Do I need to call the police?”

“No, no”, Harry whispers, “It’s just- Look, this is gonna sound absolutely insane. I woke up about five minutes ago and there was someone sleeping in my bed. It’s him, Ashton and I don’t know how or why!”

“Who’s _him_ , H?”

“Louis”, Harry whispers. There’s a longer silence this time.

“Haz, he’s fictional.”

“I know, but I swear I’m not messing with you!” Amber barks and Harry takes a very deep breath.

“Since when do you have a dog?” Ashton sounds like he thinks Harry’s playing a very big, very bad prank on him.

“That’s the point, Ashton”, Harry hisses. “I don’t have a dog. She’s the dog I made up in my stories with Louis.”

“Shit, H, are you serious?”

“For God’s sake! Yes! Do something!”

“What am I supposed to do? You know him best, you created him!”

“You’re right”, Harry breathes. “I know him best. I created him. Ash, I need you to call Niall and get your ass over here as soon as humanly possible.”

“Haz?”

Harry freezes. Shit, his fictional character really _did_ come to life.

“We’ll be right there”, Ashton says and he hangs up the phone.

“Who were you calling at six in the morning?” Louis yawns and he rubs his eyes with his fists.

“Just Ashton, baby, go back to bed”, Harry says softly.

“Who’s Ashton?” _Shit._ That might be a very big problem.

“He’s my best friend, sweetie, together with Niall, remember?”

Louis looks a lot more awake now and also a lot more suspicious. “You never told me about them.”

Harry sighs deeply. “It’s a very strange morning, babe. Let me just call Ashton back and I’ll try to explain everything to you, okay?”

Louis nods and patters into the living room, apparently satisfied with the fact Harry’s going to explain it all soon. Harry unlocks his phone and dials Ashton’s number again.

“Ash, we got a little problem over here. Louis doesn’t know you and Niall exist.”

“You never included us in your stories, so that makes sense”, Ashton says. He doesn’t sound fazed at all. “He came straight out of your stories, Harry. Whatever you made up is his reality. Don’t tell him too much at once; you’ll frighten him. And most of all, H, don’t lie to him. Don’t tell him things that are not true. Half the truth should be fine, but no lies.”

“Ash, should I tell him how he happened to be my fictional character?” Harry whispers.

“That’s what I meant with frightening him – don’t.” And he hangs up the phone.

“Fuck”, Harry hisses. This is a _very_ big problem. He has no choice but go into the living room and try to explain to Louis what happened without telling him he used to be fictional until earlier this morning.

Great.

This should be fun.

“Haz, you’re acting strange”, Louis says as soon as Harry enters the living room. “What’s wrong?”

How the fuck can he explain this without telling Louis he used to be fictional?

“I’m feeling very strange”, he says. “Because when I woke up this morning, you were next to me.”

Louis starts laughing mirthlessly. “Is this your idea of a prank or what? Did you come up with two friends I’ve never heard of before just to make me go mad? Because it’s working.” Sarcasm is not a good look on Louis, Harry decides.

“No, babe”, he sighs, “Look, it’s gonna be a long and very strange story but I need you to listen before you say anything, okay?” He’s surprised at how easily the pet names fall from his mouth.

“Okay.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest and looks determined to keep his mouth shut but Harry, as his creator (which sounds very creepy), knows he won’t be able to keep his mouth shut during the whole story.

“You’re a figment of my imagination.” And yeah, he couldn’t have started this any worse.

Louis stares at him, unimpressed. “That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Shush, I’ll explain it all. I’m a writer. I create people and stories and whole worlds. You’re one of those people I made up and I don’t know why you’re actually here, in my living room. It must be some form of fate or destiny.” Louis snorts but manages to keep his mouth shut. “I created you to be my boyfriend but I also kind of changed myself. The reason why you don’t know about Ashton and Niall is because they don’t exist in our universe.”

“And how exactly do you expect me to believe this story? It sounds like absolute bullshit, Harry.”

“I know. Tell me, have I ever been writing stories in your universe?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, you haven’t.”

“Good, because I can show you all the stories about us.”

“Sure you can. Why do I look the way I do?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Because I drew you that way.”

“So I can blame you for making my thighs and tummy all chubby and gross?”

Harry sighs. “Yeah, you could blame me for that. But you should know that I love everything about you. That’s why I made you the way you are.”

“Gee, thanks”, Louis mumbles. “Well, go on. Show me whatever these stories and drawings might be.” Harry extends his hand and Louis narrows his eyes at it.

“I’m still Harry. I’m just a little less adventurous but I’m still in love with you.”

“Says the person who just told me I’m a figment of his imagination. Eh, no.”

Ouch. That one hurt. Harry doesn’t quite manage to hide the hurt expression on his face and Louis’ face softens.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s been a really strange morning, Haz.”

Harry huffs. “I know. How do you think I felt when all of a sudden my fictional boyfriend was next to me when I woke up this morning, breathing and with a beating heart?”

Louis gives him a half-smile and takes his hand. “Show me, babe.”

Harry leads him to his bedroom and opens the drawer with the sketchbooks in it. He takes out the top one and opens it on the page where his first ever drawing of Louis is.

“That’s me”, Louis breathes.

“That’s you. You have every single freckle and hair I drew.”

“Fuck, this is crazy. If I hadn’t known better, I would’ve thought you creeped up on me and drew me. But you never draw in my universe.”

“I know. So… do you believe me?”

Louis is still staring at the sketch book in awe. “Yeah, I do. D’you have more?”

“Of course I do, look”, Harry says softly and he flips the page to one where Louis is sleeping with Harry curled up next to him, Amber on the floor on Louis’ side, also sleeping.

Louis laughs a little breathlessly. “That is very creepy, Haz.”

“I know. It’s also kind of creepy that you came to life.”

“But everything we’ve ever done was created by your mind? Like adopting Amber and meeting Emmy?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. I’ve been writing stories for as long as I can remember. I used to write about boys my age living my dreams, like going on adventures or being held hostage by pirates and sailing the seven seas with them. You’re actually the first person I made to be normal, living a normal life with me as your boyfriend and in a house we bought together with a dog we adopted together.”

“Why did you make up Amber if you don’t really like dogs?” Louis asks suspiciously, but he looks curious and a little happy too.

“Because my version in our stories is different from the one you’re seeing right now. The version of me _you_ know is brave, daring, likes trying new things. Just because I made him to be like that. The real me is boring, a coward, hates going outside and only has two friends.”

“I don’t think you’re boring”, Louis says thoughtfully. “You have a very creative mind. And your mind determines who you are, right?”

“I don’t remember making you so smart”, Harry jokes and Louis sticks out his tongue. “That part I remember. The part where you’re so adorably childish.”

“Who did you use to base me on? You must’ve used someone.”

“My two best friends, Ashton and Niall, but there’s also a part that’s completely you.”

“What do they look like?” Louis presses, curious to see who helped Harry create him.

“You’ll meet them later. You’ll get along with them just fine.”

“Do I have a family?” The look on his face is heartbreakingly sad all of a sudden and Harry bites his lip.

“I haven’t written about your family yet, so I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“Could you- could you possibly do that for me? Like, write about my family.” He looks so, so shy and Harry envelops him in a hug.

“Of course I can. But not today. Today is the day you ask questions and I explain things. Okay, sweetie?” And Louis nods and God, Harry understands why his own fictional version has fallen in love with this boy.

But then Louis’ face brightens and there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. “If you drew me to be like that, could you give me a tattoo? I’ve always wanted one.”

Harry thinks. Could that be possible? If he just drew a tattoo on the sketchbook version of his Louis, would it appear on the real Louis? “I can try. What do you want?”

“Why don’t you come up with something? You’ve created _me,_ after all.” And he winks and Harry giggles, actually giggles. “That’s very adorable, Harry Edward Styles”, he says and Harry smothers the new giggle with his hand. God, he’s so gone for this boy, has been since he started writing about him and now _he’s standing right in front of him._ It’s kind of unreal.

“I’ll think of something. Where do you want it?”

“I’ll leave that to you”, Louis shrugs. “I trust you. You did a marvellous job on me after all, darling.”

“And that’s the sassy side I created”, Harry winks.

“Well, get to it”, Louis waves. “Here’s a pencil, make it something gorgeous.”

“Aren’t you demanding”, Harry smiles, but he takes the pencil and sits down at his desk. “Don’t breathe down my neck, it gets me nervous.” And he hears Louis backing off. Hm, what would be a nice tattoo on Louis?

“Shall I make some tea while you think and draw?” Louis says and Harry nods.

“Yes please.”

“Do you like your tea the same as I think you do?”

“Yes, those small habits I didn’t change. Thanks, love.” He hears Louis leave the room and an idea forms in his head. A teacup. He knows how much Louis loves his tea and it would be a good first tattoo. So he starts sketching the teacup on a loose piece of paper, again and again until he’s sure he knows how to draw one in his sleep.

He takes the sketchbook and opens it on his first ever drawing of Louis, the one he did the day Ashton and Niall were sat on his couch, playing Fifa. He picks a nice spot, just a little below the inside of Louis’ elbow and he starts drawing the teacup carefully. About ten minutes later, he’s satisfied with the sketch and he takes his black fine liner to copy the lines of the teacup so it won’t fade.

Once he’s finished, he looks at the result and decides it’ll do. Hopefully Louis likes it.

“A teacup? Really, Haz?” he hears Louis call from the kitchen and wow, okay, that was fast.

“You like it?”

“Love it. Thanks babe. Your tea’s ready.” Harry closes the sketchbook and puts it away carefully, in the drawer where it belongs. When he enters the living room, Louis is sat on the couch, legs underneath him and Amber in his lap. “I still can’t believe you created me.”

“It might take a few more days to sink in, but I really want to make it work.”

“Of course, love. I’d do the same if I were you”, Louis smiles and he pats the seat next to him. “Come here, cuddle with me and Ambs. We don’t know how long this will last.”

“Don’t say that”, Harry mumbles and he slides his arms around Louis’ waist, burying his face in his neck.

“It’s true, love. We don’t know how long we have.”

“Let’s just make the most of it.”

“Well, if we’re going to have to make the most of it… Bedroom?”

Harry looks up and he sees Louis’ eyes glinting with mischief. This boy….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment. <3


	6. five

**In my dreams – five**

When Harry wakes up the next morning, Louis is still there. He heaves a deep breath in relief and strokes Louis’ hair. The older boy (actually, he should say man but he doesn’t really like that word) is breathing softly and his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. He looks so beautiful, it actually takes Harry’s breath away. Which is kind of not true because he holds his breath unconsciously, scared to wake his boyfriend but it sounds a lot less romantic so he’d go for ‘taking his breath away’ if he were to write it down.

Which he definitely will. When Louis isn’t sleeping on his chest anymore.

Time passes surprisingly quickly when he’s looking at Louis sleeping peacefully, Harry notices. He’s been looking at his sleeping boyfriend for over thirty minutes. It could be considered creepy, he muses, but he’s quite sure Louis doesn’t mind. He created him after all.

Harry still can’t get over how creepy it sounds that he _created_ Louis. It’s like he’s some sort of Dark Lord who’s created Horcruxes to keep pieces of his soul in so he’s immortal. And yeah, that was a Harry Potter reference – sue him, Harry loves those books. But the point is it’s not all creepy like that.

Of course it is creepy his _fictional character Louis_ is right here, living and breathing and with a beating heart, but Harry sees it more as a chance. A chance he’s going to take with both hands.

“How long’ve you been staring at me?” Louis whispers groggily, voice heavy and rough with sleep.

“Just a few minutes”, Harry answers softly, stroking his hair and admiring the way Louis’ eyelashes flutter as he tries to open his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine”, Harry says and Louis groans.

“Too early.” He closes his eyes and buries his face in Harry’s chest, trying to hide from the morning sun peeking into the room through the curtains.

“D’you want me to make breakfast while you wake up?”

“Why couldn’t you have made me a morning person?” Louis complains but there’s a hint of a sleepy smile on his face.

“Because I like it when you’re all grumpy and sleepy”, Harry whispers in his ear and he untangles Louis’ arm from his waist and gets up.

“Stay with me”, Louis whines and he tries to get Harry back in bed but his arm just flails around uselessly instead of actually grabbing something.

“I’m making waffles.”

“Really?” Louis turns over and shields his eyes from the morning sun with his arm. He looks adorable.

Harry nods. “You like waffles, right?”

“Well, you created me so you should know”, Louis smiles and Harry notices he’s more awake now.

He waves a hand and says “It’s not nice to always know what’s going to happen.”

“Don’t be such a poet. Make me waffles”, Louis yawns and Harry nearly coos at him. “I know you’re about to say how cute I am. Don’t”, he warns and Harry shuts his mouth and pretends to zip it.

After breakfast, they take a shower together and Harry manages to concentrate long enough to actually wash his hair before Louis distracts him and well. Let’s just say he drew a good pair of lips on Louis.

“Can I meet Ashton and Niall today?” Louis asks, eyes widening just enough to have the desired effect.

“Maybe”, Harry drawls but he’s smiling.

“Please? I want to meet your two best friends.”

“You want to meet the guys you’re based on.”

Louis shrugs. “That too. Come on, Haz. You’d be curious as well!”

“I probably would be, yeah”, Harry agrees. “Fine, I’ll call them as soon as we’re dressed.”

“Hurry up then”, Louis says and he pulls his (actually, it’s Harry’s) sweater over his head. He looks utterly adorable in oversized things, whether it be sweaters or sweatpants or anything else. Harry chuckles and puts on his sweatpants. It’s not like Ashton and Niall haven’t seen him at his worst so he assumes they won’t mind when he’s not dressed up all fancy.

“You know, I love it when you wear my clothes”, Harry says as he wraps his arms around Louis from behind.

“Do you now?”

“Very much”, he whispers.

“Well, I like wearing your clothes so I guess you’re lucky”, Louis says and he leans back into Harry’s embrace.

“I consider myself very lucky.”

And with that he earns a kiss from Louis. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry feels a grin nearly splitting his face in two and Louis pokes his cheek.

“Are you still going to call them or what?”

“Calm down”, Harry laughs, “they’re probably still asleep anyway.”

“You won’t know until you call them”, Louis says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I don’t remember making you this annoying”, Harry says, stroking his imaginary beard and pretending to think.

Louis pouts. “I’m not annoying! You love me.”

“Shush, I’m on the phone.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Not if you keep talking, no.”

And this time it’s Louis pretending to zip his mouth. Harry smiles and grabs his phone where it’s plugged into the charger and dials Ashton’s number.

“Hey Ash, Louis wants to meet you guys today.”

“…your fictional character wants to meet us”, someone who sounds a lot like Niall says. “Sounds great.”

“I thought you were Ashton”, Harry mutters.

“Ashton’s asleep, I think. What do you mean Louis wants to meet us? Have you gone mad?”

“Didn’t Ashton tell you?”

“Tell me what?! He hasn’t told me anything!” Niall sounds frustrated and Harry knows Ashton hasn’t told Niall so now he has the job of explaining to Niall how his fictional character wants to meet them. This should be fun.

“This is gonna sound weird, but Louis, fictional Louis, came to life yesterday and he wants to meet you and Ash.”

There’s a long silence.

“That sounds like utter bullshit. We’ll be right there.” And yeah. That’s why Niall’s his friend.

“I thought you said Niall and Ashton knew I magically came to life?” Louis says, noticing the deep sigh Harry heaves.

“I thought they did. Ashton does, but he didn’t tell Niall, apparently.”

“What if Niall doesn’t like me?” Louis says softly.

“Babe, they’ll love you. Not as much as me, though, but you’ll get along with them just fine. You’re a mix of the two of them, after all.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis and hugs him tightly. “Don’t worry about it.”

So Louis tries, he really does, not to worry but he secretly does. Ashton and Niall are Harry’s best friends and he knows they mean a lot to him. So what happens if they don’t like Harry’s boyfriend? Would Harry break up with him? Would he get mad at Louis for not trying his best to make them like him?

“I can see you’re worrying”, Harry says and he kisses Louis’ cheek. “You will get along with them, just trust me. I created you, right? So I know you’ll get along with them.”

He does have a point, Louis thinks, but it doesn’t stop his stomach from bubbling with nerves. And then the doorbell rings and Harry smiles at him.

“I can’t do this”, Louis says, panicky and Harry kisses him.

“Of course you can.” He takes Louis’ hand and they approach the front door together. Louis hides behind Harry’s massive frame when he opens the door.

“Hey Haz, you’re up early”, he hears an Australian accent say.

“It’s almost midday, Ash. Not my fault you like sleeping in”, Harry laughs.

“Morning”, a second voice mumbles and Louis notices his accent is Irish.

“Where is he?” Ashton asks excited.

“Right here”, Louis says and he steps out from behind Harry. Ashton nearly (literally) falls over and Niall looks as though his eyes might roll out of his head.

“You weren’t kidding”, Ashton breathes and Louis laughs shyly. Ashton shakes his head, probably at his own bad manners and extends his hand. “I’m Ashton, nice to meet you.”

“Louis, nice to meet you too.” It’s a good start, Harry thinks as he watches his boyfriend and best friends interact. Niall introduces himself too but he still looks a little suspicious. Once they’re all inside, in the living room, Louis cuddles into Harry on the couch.

“So Haz, why exactly is it you never showed us your drawings? I mean, Louis is pretty handsome”, Ashton says and he shoots the two of them a cheeky grin.

“Because I don’t like people admiring my work”, Harry shoots back and he wraps a protective arm around Louis. Cheeky bastard. Niall laughs and Ashton pouts.

“No, but seriously Haz. Can we see your drawings now? I mean, we’ve seen the actual result but I’m curious to see if your drawings are the same.”

“They are”, Louis tells him and he fiddles with the hem of Harry’s jumper.

“Is that a tattoo?” Niall asks, having seen a flash of black ink on the inside of Louis’ arm.

“Yeah, Harry gave it to me yesterday”, Louis says and he shows them the teacup tattoo.

“I didn’t know you had the equipment to tattoo people, Haz”, Ashton says.

“I don’t”, Harry says. “I drew it on the first drawing I ever did of Louis and it appeared on his arm.”

“Seriously? That’s fucking amazing!”

“Don’t swear, Ashton”, Niall scolds him and Ashton starts laughing.

“Like you never swear.”

-

Later, when the boys are playing Fifa and Harry has given them all a piece of cake, he retreats to his bedroom because he has a plan. He promised Louis to write about his family yesterday so that’s what he’s gonna do. He’s gonna give Louis a family – a big one. He’s been picturing them in his mind all day but he had to wait until Louis was distracted as he wants it to be a surprise for his boyfriend.

Which is kind of unusual – normally, boyfriends give each other flowers and chocolate, not a family.

But the two of them are unusual so he guesses it’s okay. And Harry knows Louis wants a family and he can give it to him. It’s a win-win situation, really. He’s happy because he made Louis happy and Louis is happy because he has a family.

The first thing he does when he arrives at his desk is grab his sketchbook, his best pencil and a lot of coloured pencils and he starts drawing. First, a woman with brown hair and mischievous blue eyes – Louis’ mum. Then four girls, each one of them having a different feature in common with Louis.

When he’s finished, it’s probably like four hours later but no one’s bothered him so it most likely hasn’t been four hours yet. When Harry’s finally content with each drawing, he opens his laptop and switches it on, waiting for it to start up.

“Haz, you okay in there?” Louis calls from the living room.

“Fine”, Harry says vaguely, opening Louis’ file. “Don’t worry.”

“He’s probably writing or something”, he hears Ashton say in the distance and judging by the sound of it, they start up a game of Mario Kart.

And yes, Harry is writing. He’s typing so fast his fingers start hurting and his laptop lags every now and then because, for some reason, it can’t keep up. He’s working out Louis’ entire family history, describing everything, from Louis’ birth to his sisters’ births and everything they’ve been through.

He wonders if Louis immediately notices what he’s doing or if he doesn’t notice at all.

But he continues writing, not letting himself get distracted.

And then, finally, at six thirty PM, he saves the file and closes it. All sounds come back to him and he hears a phone ring in the distance.

“Hey Mum”, Harry hears Louis say and he smiles widely. It worked. He enters the living room and Ashton raises an eyebrow at him.

“I thought Louis told us he didn’t have family?”

“Yet”, Niall adds.

“I fixed it”, Harry says softly. Louis has moved to the kitchen to talk to his Mum. “Shall I order pizza? I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“Sure. But what you’ve been writing about all day – you created a family for Lou?”

“Oh, I see you’re already giving each other nicknames”, Harry laughs. “And yes, I created a family for him. I promised him yesterday I would.”

“Aw, you’re such a good boyfriend”, Niall teases and Harry smacks him. “Ouch! That was uncalled for!”

“D’you want pizza or not?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, shut up then.”

Louis returns from the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face and he jumps at Harry the second he spots him. “You gave me a family.”

“Course I did”, Harry says, lifting Louis up and supporting him by putting his hands on Louis’ arse.

“I love you”, Louis whispers, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and he kisses him.

“Can you two, like, _not_ have sex while we’re in the room?” Ashton says and Niall’s pretending to vomit but Harry knows it’s all just teasing. So he kisses Louis some more before putting him down again.

“Guys, has anyone thought of walking the dog somewhere today? Lou?” The three others look away guiltily and Harry sighs. “I guess not then. Ash, order some pizza and Lou, you’re coming with me to walk Amber.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea”, Ashton says with a bemused expression. “Unless you’re into exhibitionism.”

“Ew Ash, not like that”, Louis exclaims.

“Don’t deny it, you were going to.”

“Weren’t.”

“Totally were.”

“Lou, come on, let’s go walk the dog”, Harry chuckles as his boyfriend tries to win the discussion with Ashton. He probably won’t – Ashton’s pretty persistent if he wants to. “Ash, just order the pizza. We’ll be back in half an hour.”

Ashton is about to make another comment when Louis slaps a hand over his mouth. “Just don’t say anything, Aussie.” So he doesn’t.

Yeah, they all definitely get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://amor-aequalis.tumblr.com)


	7. six

**In my dreams – six**

“I think you should go on a date”, Ashton says the second Harry picks up the phone early in the morning.

“Good morning to you too, Ashton”, Harry groans, rubbing his eyes. Louis is lying on top of him, spread out like an octopus and arms wrapped around him. He’s snoring lightly into Harry’s chest.

“Yeah, yeah, good morning and all that crap. You should go on a date.”

“With who?”

Ashton snorts. “Christ mate, are you always this stupid in the morning? With Louis of course, you idiot.”

“That’s too much insults in the morning”, Harry says, slightly offended.

“I know. Look, I know this guy and he works at this very chic restaurant in town. Maybe he’ll be able to get the two of you a table tonight? I should call him.”

“Okay, wow, hang on there for a second, Ashton. Why are you so keen on sending the two of us on a date?”

There’s a silence before Ashton answers. “Because I haven’t seen you this happy in years. Actually, I’ve  _never_ seen you this happy and smiling this much”, Ashton says softly and Harry can hear it clearly means a lot to him.

“You’re such a sap”, he chuckles affectionately.

“I just like seeing you happy”, Ashton defends himself, “but can I please set up the date? I’ll even dog-sit Amber when you guys are out.”

“Fine, Ash, go ahead. Feel free. Nothing too crazy though.”

“Nothing too crazy”, Ashton promises. “I’ll call you later with instructions.”

“Alright Ash. Bye.”

“Sleep some more, I’ve got planning to do! Bye!” And a click sounds, followed by a beep.

“Who was that?” Louis groans and Harry really, really loves his morning voice.

“Just Ashton. Go back to sleep, baby.”

“Why the fuck did he call at-” he checks the time, “seven in the bloody morning?”

“He’s sending us on a date later today. Go back to sleep, love. It’s too early.”

“Too early indeed”, Louis groans and he buries his face in Harry’s chest again, closing his eyes. Not even five minutes later, he’s snoring peacefully again. Harry has more trouble falling asleep. Does Louis really make him that happy? So happy that even Ashton notices?

Of course Louis makes Harry happy, but it must be really obvious in order for Ashton to notice.

He wonders what the Australian boy meant by ‘a chic restaurant’. The only chic restaurant in town is the expensive Italian one, which is booked full until next year June (Harry tried getting a table last month to repay Ashton for always doing his grocery shopping). Besides, he doesn’t think Ashton actually knows the owners well enough to get them a table on such short notice.

So he closes his eyes and lets himself drift off to sleep again.

-

The second time he wakes up, it’s because his phone is ringing,  _again._ “What?” he groans when he answers the call.

“Wake up sunshine”, Ashton yells in his ear and Harry nearly throws his phone out the window. “Anyways, I got the two of you a table at the Italian restaurant in town. I did have to bribe the owners’ son by going on a date with him but that’s not too bad. He’s kind of cute.” He does his giggle laugh and Harry thinks, really thinks it’s too early to have Ashton be this happy and  _ugh._

He hates mornings.

“So, reservation’s at six, don’t be late or they’ll give your table to someone else. And, as for the rest of the day, Niall will pick you both up at eleven – you’ll see what you’re gonna do. Dress casually and don’t fall back asleep again.”

“Okay”, Harry says, taking a moment to process everything Ashton just rambled.

“Did you get all that?”

“Yeah, Niall picks us up at eleven, we have to dress casually and our reservation is at six.”

“Good, I thought you hadn’t listened at all, actually.”

“Of course I listen to what you tell me.” Harry pretends to be offended and Ashton laughs.

“I know you do but you’re still half asleep.”

Harry looks at the clock and gasps. “You dick! It’s already half ten! We have thirty minutes to get up and get dressed and eat breakfast!”

“You don’t have to eat breakfast. It’s included in today’s plan.”

“You even thought of making sure we got breakfast?”

“Obviously. Now stop being lazy and wake Louis. You still have to get dressed. I’ll talk to you later. Try not to get too distracted in the shower. Bye!” And he hangs up once again.

“Bloody menace”, Harry mutters and he untangles Louis’ arms from his torso. “Wake up, babe. We’ve got half an hour to wake up and get dressed.” He gently shakes Louis and the older boy lets out a groan of protest.

“Lemme sleep”, he mumbles sleepily.

“Wake up!” Harry flicks on the light on the night stand and Louis shields his eyes.

“’S too early.”

“It’s half ten, get up you lazy ass.”

“Why? I thought we had a lazy day today”, Louis complains.

“So did I but Ashton apparently had other plans.”

With a lot of complaining and moaning about how it’s too early, Louis eventually crawls out of bed. “I hate Ashton. I like my lazy days, he can’t just steal our lazy day.”

“You don’t hate Ashton, babe. We’re going on a date today”, Harry says.

Louis looks at him. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“Well, we are. That’s why we’re up this early. Come on, babe, let’s go take a shower.” Louis gives him a mischievous look. “No, you cannot distract me.”

“Blowjobs weren’t included in the planning?” Louis sighs, pretending to be sad.

Harry laughs. “Nope. Takes too much time. Blowjobs are for later.”

“I’ll keep you to that promise.”

-

Harry is just pulling his jumper over his head when there’s honking outside.

“He’s early”, Louis says.

“No, we’re just late.” Harry laces up his shoes and puts his phone and wallet in his pocket. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Hey guys”, Niall greets them as they get into the car.

“Hey Niall, where are you taking us?”

“Can’t tell ya. I’ll be your driver for the day. Ashton bribed me with a Nandos date he’d pay for.”

“I seriously hope Ashton knows what he signed up for. His wallet is not gonna like that”, Louis laughs.

“Oh, don’t worry – he knows what he signed up for when he moved to the UK. Besides, the only thing Ashton won’t be paying for is the restaurant tonight. He insisted on paying for everything else.”

Harry groans. “He’s insane. I don’t know  _what_ he has planned for today, but knowing Ash, it will be a lot.”

Niall shrugs. “I offered to share the costs with him but he refused. Mental that one, I’m telling ya.”

“I bloody told him not to do anything too crazy.”

“Ashton could probably send the two of you on holiday to Australia on his expense and he still wouldn’t think it was too crazy. Anyways, let’s go.” Niall starts the car and drives off.

“Where do you think we’re going?” Louis whispers.

“I have no clue”, Harry whispers back. “Ni, do you know how long we’ll be in the car?”

“’Bout an hour”, Niall answers and Louis groans.

“I hate car rides.”

“I brought my earphones. What do you wanna listen?” Harry asks and he pulls his earphones from his pocket.

“I don’t know, you tell me. You know what I like best after all”, Louis winks and Harry sees Niall rolling his eyes in the rear view mirror.

“Cheeky.” He plugs in the earphones, hands one to Louis and presses shuffle. The first song that comes up is Broken Wings by Mr. Mister and Harry decides to go with it. It’s nice. So he closes his eyes and lets the music take him away, holding Louis’ hand and feeling utterly content.

-

“Haz, we’re here”, Louis says and Harry can hear the excitement in his voice.

“Hm?” he groans, pulling out his earphone.

“We’re here”, Louis repeats and Harry blinks.

“Okay”, he replies and he gets out of the car.

“Be back here at three PM sharp”, Niall says and he salutes them before driving off.

“What are we supposed to do?” Harry yawns, putting away his phone and earphones.

Louis giggles. “Turn around, you lunatic.” And well. Okay. Harry didn’t know there was a fun fair outside of Liverpool. It’s not busy, just a few couples holding hands and kissing on benches and a few older couples with their grandchildren. It’s absolutely lovely. “Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?”

Louis looks like an excited child on Christmas, Harry thinks fondly. “Of course we can. Cotton candy first?” His overexcited boyfriend nods happily and he takes his hand. “Let’s go then.”

They approach the entrance and the girl behind the counter looks at the two of them. “Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson?” Harry looks at Louis, baffled, but nods. “Here’s your VIP bracelets. Don’t lose them. With these, you don’t have to pay for anything. Your friend took care of it.” She hands them two bright blue bracelets and they help each other fasten them around their wrists.

“Ashton’s bloody insane”, Louis whispers as the girl wishes them a nice visit and tells them they  _have_ to stop by the candy cane stand.

“I know”, Harry whispers back and he thanks the girl. “This must have cost him a lot of money.” As if on cue, his phone beeps. It’s Ashton, naturally.

**Don’t you dare worry about the amount of money I spent. Just have fun with Lou! X**

“What does it say?” Louis asks, trying to peer over Harry’s shoulder to read the text. So Harry holds out his phone and Louis reads the message. “I swear he’s spying on us with cameras.”

“That’s a very plausible theory”, Harry nods and he puts his phone away again. “But for now, let’s just enjoy all of this and have fun. Race you to the cotton candy stand!” And he takes off before Louis even registers what he just said.

“You cheated!” Louis pants when Harry is casually ordering a medium sized cotton candy and he finally catches up with him.

“No, you’re just too slow”, Harry laughs, smiling at the woman who hands him the cotton candy and thanking her politely.

“I am not slow”, Louis argues.

“You are”, Harry says, “but that’s okay. Wanna share?” He holds out his cotton candy invitingly and Louis glares at him.

“You’re not a nice person.”

“I like to think I am”, Harry says and he takes a bite. “Sure you don’t want any?” Louis glares some more before rolling his eyes and grabbing the pink candy from his boyfriend. “Thought so. Come on, let’s go to the Ferris Wheel.” He takes Louis’ hand and swings them together, walking towards the large Ferris Wheel visible in the distance.

“You know, I quite like this date so far”, Louis says, swallowing a bite of cotton candy.

“Me too. I like spending time with you”, Harry says softly.

“Sap”, Louis teases but the smile on his face is so fond Harry almost melts. “You know, I’m kind of glad I changed universes. What if I hadn’t?”

Harry frowns confused. “Not much would have changed for you.”

Louis chuckles. “Not for me, for you. What would you have done?”

“I would have found someone eventually”, Harry says but he’s not so sure. They get on the Ferris Wheel together and it starts going up in the air.

“Haz, love, you would have been too in love with fictional me to focus on him. Or her.”

“Him, definitely him. But can we stop worrying about that? I’ve got you now.” And the smile he gives Louis is equally fond and Louis can’t help but kiss him.

“You’re adorable”, he mumbles.

“So are you”, Harry smiles and he kisses Louis again.

-

After they get off the Ferris Wheel, it takes a lot of convincing and insisting on Louis’ side before Harry finally goes with him on the rollercoaster (he doesn’t like rollercoasters, hasn’t liked them ever since Gemma dragged him on one when he was six – he threw up after) and he actually likes it for the first time.

“See, that wasn’t too bad”, Louis says and he pats Harry’s back proudly.

Harry knows that if he admits it wasn’t too bad, Louis will keep pestering him to go a second time until he gives in. “No, it wasn’t too bad.”

“See? Shall we go again?” Harry is quick to shake his head and Louis just laughs. “Don’t worry babe, I was joking. Will you try to win me a teddy bear?” He points at a stand further down the road and Harry sees giant teddy bears dangling from the roof.

He can never say no to Louis. “I’ll try but my hand-eye coordination sucks.”

So they walk over to the stand and Harry takes five balls and tries to get all the cans to fall over. In the end, he only gets one can and Louis tries valiantly not to laugh at his boyfriend’s pouting face but it’s no use.

“Do you mind if I try?”

Harry pouts some more. “I wanted to get you a teddy bear.” So the guy hands him another five balls and this time, he gets five out of ten cans. Enough to pick a small prize and he proudly hands Louis the tiny pink teddy bear he chose. “See?! I got you a teddy bear!”

And of course, Louis has to reward him with a kiss and after that they move on to the next attraction.

Far too soon, it’s getting close to three o’clock and Harry has to drag Louis away from the gambling machines before Niall leaves without them.

“Had a good time, lads?” Niall asks when they get into the car.

Louis nods enthusiastically. “Harry won me a teddy bear!”

“At what stand? I hope not the one where you have to throw balls at cans”, Niall laughs.

“Heyyyyy”, Harry whines, “I happen to be very good at that!”

“It was that stand, actually. Where to now?”

“Can’t tell ya. You’ll see.”

“God, I hate surprises”, Louis mumbles but he doesn’t look hateful in the slightest.


	8. seven

**In my dreams – seven**

“Are we there yet?” Louis complains after three minutes.

“If you’re gonna be like that the whole ride, you’re gonna have to walk”, Niall warns him.

Louis looks at Harry with pleading eyes. “He doesn’t mean that, does he?”

“I’m afraid he does”, Harry chuckles.

“You wouldn’t let him kick me out of the car, would you, Haz?”

“His car, his rules”, Harry shrugs and Louis gasps.

“You dick!” he exclaims.

“Oi, no fighting in my car. Just entertain yourself, but no sex or making out”, Niall says.

“Aw come on, I can’t even snog my boyfriend because I’m bored?” Louis whines and Harry laughs.

“No, you cannot”, Niall tells him sternly and Louis glares at him in the rear view mirror.

“There, there, Lou, it’s not too long before you can snog me all you want.”

“New rule: no talking about sex either”, Niall groans and Harry chuckles. “You’re both menaces.” So, to avoid having Niall kick them out of the car, Harry takes out his phone and earphones and plugs them in again.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve listened to your entire music library on the way here”, Louis says and the younger boy shakes his head.

“We haven’t. I have like three hundred songs on here. Wanna share?” And when Louis nods, he hands him an earphone and they listen to music the rest of the way, starting off with Ho Hey by the Lumineers.

“Niall, where are we going?” Harry asks, taking out his earphone when Niall drives straight past the exit to Holmes Chapel.

“You’ll see”, is all he says.

“I hate it when people say that”, Louis mumbles.

“I heard that.”

As Niall continues driving, Harry thinks. He loves how Louis and Niall are bantering like they’ve been friends forever even though they’ve only known each other for a few days. Sometimes, he wishes he would get along with people that easily, but he doesn’t. People don’t seem to like him, but that might be because of his family’s reputation and how he doesn’t fit the description of a Styles at all.

Harry hates thinking back to his time at school, whether it be primary school or middle school. He was awkward, quiet and his grades were average. He was certainly smart, but scared of giving the correct answer in class and he never wanted to get an A because that meant he’d have to tutor the less smart kids.

He does remember meeting Niall clearly, as if it was yesterday. It was in kindergarten and Harry was the new kid, small, shy and with big green eyes. His Mum had brought him to school, told him to be good and left. He had no idea what to do and he was too shy to ask the teacher where he should go or what he should be doing. And then a small kid with brown hair and a wide smile approached him. “You new?” he’d asked and Harry nodded. “I’m Niall. Come on, I’ll show you where the cool toys are, like the dinosaurs and the racing cars.”

“Can I play with the dolls too?” Harry had blurted out and he’d covered his mouth with his hands quickly. He knew it wasn’t cool for boys to play with dolls but he liked playing with Gemma’s dolls.

The little boy shrugged. “Sure, if you want. But the dinosaurs are much more fun. They beat the dolls, you know.” It was instant friendship. Niall had never cared whether Harry wanted to play with dolls or dinosaurs, or whether he dressed up as Superman or in one of Gemma’s old tutus. All Niall cared about was whether Harry was nice to him or not and Harry certainly was nice to him. Niall was the first friend he’d ever had.

For years, Niall was also the only friend he had. It wasn’t a problem, though. They got along just fine together and they didn’t need other friends to make their little group complete. Just the two of them was perfectly alright. Of course, Niall had other friends as well, but he spent most of his time with Harry.

Harry, naturally, felt guilty every now and then because he thought he was holding Niall back from making more friends but it took Niall one hour and a lot of yelling to convince his younger friend that Harry was _never_ holding him back in anything.

And then they met Ashton. Harry never thought they’d find another guy that would fit in their group of friends but that was before Ashton moved to the UK. It was the third to last week before their final exams when their teacher announced a new student would be joining them for the last few weeks. Everyone clearly thought it was strange – after all the year was only four more weeks. Ashton came in and introduced himself.

Harry remembers thinking _how strange, he isn’t even nervous._ He even was a little jealous of Ashton in that moment. Ashton seemed to be everything Harry wasn’t – outgoing, loud, not afraid to speak what was on his mind and he was nice too. The teacher had appointed Ashton the seat next to Harry and Niall and, again, it had been instant friendship.

Ashton hadn’t minded Harry’s shyness and social awkwardness. He was patient to wait for Harry to warm up to him and once he did, he became just as close with Ashton as he was with Niall. Harry liked to think Ashton and Niall did all the talking for him, so he didn’t have to talk in public himself. He never had to explain himself. They just _knew_.

Which is a lovely thing about their friendship. Harry never had to explain himself, ever. If he was quieter than normal, Ashton and Niall knew something was off and they’d try to distract him from whatever was on his mind. They never asked – they knew Harry would tell what was bothering him if he wanted to.

“What you thinking about?” Louis asks, holding Harry’s hand.

“Just stuff”, Harry answers vaguely and Louis doesn’t press it. That’s another lovely thing about Louis. He understands too. He knows when to leave Harry to his thoughts and this is one of these times.

“We’re here”, Niall announces as he parks in an empty parking lot, surrounded by a lot of trees and bushes and he gestures them to get out of the car.

“Is this a plotted murder scene or are we supposed to do stuff in the bushes?” Louis says suspiciously, eyebrow raised.

“I’d go with the murder scene”, Niall shrugs, “but no. It’s neither of them. Ash found this place a while ago and he thought it was very romantic.”

Now Harry raises an eyebrow as well. “Ashton thought this was romantic?”

Niall laughs. “I know, I thought the same thing. He’s not exactly the romance type of guy but he means well. Anyway, I had to give you this and I’ll pick you up again at half five. Be here in the parking lot or else you can walk.” He hands Harry a basket and Louis stares at it while shaking his head.

“We’re going for a picnic, seriously?”

“Isn’t that romantic?” Niall sighs dreamily.

“Oh dear”, Louis mumbles and Niall seems to snap out of it.

“Yes, anyway, be back here by half five.”

“Niall, this is a parking lot. Where’s this romantic place you talked about?”

“Behind the trees. Bye!” And he gets in the car and drives off.

“Are we sure this is not a complot to murder us?” Louis says as he stares at the car disappearing in the distance.

“Positive. I’d trust Niall with my life. Ashton as well.” Harry takes the basket in one hand and Louis’ hand in the other and he starts walking towards the trees.

“Fine, fine”, Louis mumbles. “I’ll risk my life for a picnic with you.”

Harry laughs. “I appreciate that, babe. Come on.” Once they get past the trees, Harry has to admit Ashton was right. It’s a lovely place for a romantic picnic and he sees Louis staring at it in awe. It’s a meadow hidden from view by the trees and there’s flowers everywhere – daisies, dandelions and poppies.

“Wow”, Louis breathes and Harry chuckles. “Did you know about this place?”

“No”, Harry shakes his head. “But it’s lovely.”

“You could say that, yeah.”

Harry opens the basket and he finds the cutest blanket inside (he’s very sure Ashton has ‘borrowed’ it from his little sister when they came to visit him a few months ago). It’s pink with roses on it. Harry spreads it out on the grass and notices Louis has grabbed the basket and taken out the cupcakes. The frosting on them is pink too and they have little marzipan roses on it. Definitely Ashton’s work.

“Something tells me he made these himself”, Louis says and he puts them down on the cardboard plate that was in the basket.

“He definitely did”, Harry says. “They’re safe to eat though. The only things he can make that are actually edible are cupcakes and pies.”

“Come on, sit down”, Louis says and he pats the space on the blanket next to him.

“You know, I love you a lot”, Harry says and he takes a bite of his first cupcake.

Louis looks at him fondly. “I love you too.”

They share the cupcakes and Harry knows he doesn’t have to worry about anything right now. He’s here, with Louis who might just be the love of his life and he’s happy. He’s happier than he can remember ever being. It’s just that Louis does things to him he’s never felt before. He can’t imagine ever losing the older boy but there’s a nagging voice in the back of his head saying this is too good to last. And he knows it is. He knows Louis will disappear one day and leave him longing and depressed for the older boy.

He can’t tell how, but he just knows. But for now, he’s just going to enjoy this as long as it lasts.

“Cheer up, buttercup”, Louis says and Harry chuckles when he sees the older boy has got some frosting on his lip. It’s the perfect excuse to kiss him, really. Not that Harry needs one – Louis _is_ his boyfriend after all. So he kisses him and they kind of end up snogging on the blanket until Harry’s phone beeps, signalling it’s almost half five.

“Do we really have to?” Louis says breathlessly and Harry chuckles.

“Yes, we do. We have a table at the Italian restaurant in town. That’s a big deal.”

“But why is it such a big deal? I mean, there’s more Italian restaurants in Cheshire.”

“I see you’ve never been there before”, Harry laughs.

“No, I haven’t”, Louis smiles. “Tell me why it’s such a big deal.”

“Well, usually you have to book a table for a year later because they’re always booked full. Also, their pasta is the best you’ve ever had, I promise.”

They pack up the basket again and leave the meadow, albeit slightly regretful because it truly is a wonderful place.

“Did you guys actually see anything of the surroundings or did you just snog the time away?” Niall asks bemusedly once he spots the boyfriends with dishevelled hair and swollen lips.

“We did see the surroundings, thank you very much”, Louis huffs.

“But you actually just snogged the time away”, Niall fills in. “Okay, let’s go.” He puts the basket in the trunk and Harry and Louis get in again. “Don’t bother getting out your phone and earphones – the restaurant is only like five minutes away from here.” And he takes off for the fifth time that day.

Once Niall’s dropped them off, he tells them to call him when they’re finished eating so he can bring them back home.

“So, you know I’m very curious to this world famous pasta now, right?” Louis says as Harry swings their hands together.

Harry chuckles. “I know. I’m still surprised as to how Ashton got us a table on such short notice. I think he said something about a date with the owner’s son this morning but I’m not quite sure.”

“Let’s hope for Ash the guy is cute”, Louis giggles and Harry laughs with him. Once they enter, a guy with blond hair around their age approaches them. He’s wearing a waiter’s suit so Harry assumes he’s one of the waiters.

“Do you have a reservation?” he asks politely and Harry nods.

“Yes, but I’m not quite sure under what name. Either Irwin or Styles.”

The boy’s eyes light up. “Ashton’s friends?” And they nod. “Great, follow me.”

“He likes Ashton”, Louis whispers to Harry.

Harry nods and laughs quietly. “I know. It’s kind of obvious, really. Cute.”

“Here you go. Can I get you something to drink already?”

They sit down and have a silent conversation with their eyes before Harry orders two cokes. “Thanks.”

“I understand why Ashton agreed to that date. He’s kind of cute”, Louis says and Harry pouts.

“I’m cuter.”

“’Course you are babe”, Louis says soothingly, patting Harry’s arm. The boy brings their drinks and Louis has the nerve to ask for his name. It’s Luke. “You don’t look very Italian”, Louis says.

Luke chuckles. “That’s because I’m not. My parents moved here from Australia a while ago and they bought this little restaurant.” He gives them the menu cards and Harry tells Louis he definitely has to try the tagliatelle with sundried tomatoes and basil. Harry goes for the spaghetti Bolognese.

While they wait for the food to get delivered, Harry teasingly texts Ashton how the owner’s son is cute and how it’s definitely not torture to go on a date with him and Ashton replies with a pouty face selfie. They talk and talk about everything – how

Luke brings their food about half an hour later and he tells them the cooks hope they like it.

“God, this is delicious”, Louis groans as soon as he’s swallowed his first bite of tagliatelle.

“I know”, Harry grins and he takes another bite of his own spaghetti.

“We should hire Ashton to get us a table more often. I don’t think I can settle for take away after this delicious food anymore.”

“Maybe we could go on a double date with him and Luke”, Harry smirks with a sideways glance at the blond haired boy and he knows Luke has heard them when he blushes bright red and Louis snickers.

They have a large plate of Sorbetto El Limono with two spoons. It’s basically just sorbet ice cream but it’s very nice. Harry pays (and gives Luke a large tip for the service) and they call Niall to pick them up.

“You know what would make this date even better?” Louis asks rhetorically and Harry chuckles.

“Knowing you, it’ll be something like sex.”

“Close enough”, Louis shrugs. “I was actually thinking of having a nice bath together once we get home.”

“That can be arranged”, Harry says, “as long as we fit in my part as well.”

“That can be arranged”, Louis mocks him and they laugh together.

Yeah, it was a fantastic date.

They should definitely do this again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then.


	9. ʟᴀsʜᴛᴏɴ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case anyone doesn't like Lashton (shame on you) (just kidding), this chapter is NOT RELEVANT for the story. I just really like Lashton but if you don't, you can skip this without being scared you miss something.
> 
> I also posted this as a seperate one shot - it's called 'Empty spaces filled with love and movie dates'.

Ashton has no idea why he’s so nervous. He’s Ashton Irwin, dammit. He’s never nervous. He’s not even  _supposed_ to be nervous. It’s just a dumb date with a dumb boy who just so happens to be cute. Whatever, the date was to arrange something for a dear friend (Harry). Said friend would’ve done the same, he tells himself. Although he’s not so sure, now that Harry’s very much in love with Louis.

 _But you like Luke_ , a little voice whispers in the back of his head and he swats at the voice. Which- yeah. He must look like an idiot right now.

“Ash, what are you even doing?” Niall asks, eyebrows raised and a crisp halfway to his mouth.

“Nothing, nothing”, Ashton mumbles and Niall smirks smugly.

“You’re nervous.” It’s not even a question. It’s more of a statement, really.

“No, I’m not.” His answer is too quick and it sounds insincere, Ashton knows that. He also knows it only confirms whatever Niall’s thinking right now.

“I knew it”, Niall says smugly and Ashton is about to either smack Niall or himself. He’s not quite sure who. Maybe he’ll just smack both. “What’re you nervous for? It can’t be your date tonight. You’re absolutely gone for that bloke.”

“I’m not  _gone_ for anyone”, Ashton says flatly and Niall snorts.

“’Course you aren’t. I just imagine seeing fondness in your eyes whenever you talk about him, which, by the way, you seem to do a hell of a lot lately.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Ash.”

“I should go.”

“Yes, you should. Can’t have loverboy waiting, right?” Yes, this is why he rather never told Niall about stuff like this. Harry was much more understanding. So he flips Niall off but all the Irish boy does is laugh. Ugh. “Enjoy your date!” Niall calls when Ashton leaves their apartment and  _no,_ he does not slam the door just a little harder because he’s mad. Definitely not.

“Deep breaths”, he mumbles to himself and to blow off steam, he takes the stairs instead of the lift. He passes a young couple on the way down and they kind of look at him as if he’s crazy. Which- yeah. He might be going crazy. “It’s just a fucking date”, he grumbles. “Great time to have an existential crisis, Irwin, really.”

“Are you okay, deary?” an old lady asks concerned and Ashton attempts a smile but it must look more like a grimace because she looks scared now.

Once he’s out of the building, he calls Harry in a panic. “Harry, what if I screw up this date?!”

“Ash, calm the fuck down. You won’t screw it up.” And after a short silence of Ashton breathing deeply, Harry says “You like him, don’t you?”

“I think I do”, Ashton whispers.

“Well, that’s great!” Harry sounds a lot more enthusiastic than Ashton feels right now. “Just go there, be a gentleman and have fun. He seemed nice.”

“Okay”, Ashton says. “I can do this. Thanks mate.”

“No problem. Let me know how it goes, yeah?” And he hangs up. So Ashton gets in his car and drives off. His hands are shaking and he feels a little nauseous but he’s alright.

The nerves only start bubbling up again when he parks in front of Luke’s house so he stays in the car, hoping they’ll go away after a little while. Five minutes later, there’s knocking on the car window and he does an embarrassing squeal and he jumps in his seat. When he looks out the window, he sees Luke smiling at him and gesturing to open the door.

“Hey. What’re you doing in there?” he asks when Ashton opens the door.

“I was just, erm-” Ashton coughs in an attempt to find a better answer than ‘I was nervous about this date’. “I don’t know”, he mumbles eventually.

“Well, d’you wanna come in or shall we go?” Luke says and Ashton is pretty relieved he didn’t say anything about Ashton’s nerves. That would’ve been a bad start for their date.

“No, I was supposed to pick you up and hold the car door open for you”, Ashton whines and Luke giggles lightly. Ashton’s heart does  _not_ flutter at that. Except that it does. It fucking  _flutters._  This is so cliché.

“I could still go inside and have you ring the doorbell so you can pick me up properly.”

“I think we should do that, yes”, Ashton nods seriously and Luke smiles.

“I’ll see you in a minute”, and he closes the car door again before going back into the house.

“Fuck”, Ashton mutters and he runs a hand through his hair, probably only ruining it even more. He gets out of the car and rings the doorbell. There’s still nerves bubbling in his stomach but they’re mostly overruled by the excitement. He thinks he might actually enjoy this date, despite it being to arrange something for a friend.

“Hi”, Luke says.

“Hi”, Ashton says back and they’re looking at each other sheepishly before bursting out laughing. “Shall we go, my love?” Why,  _why_  did he have to say that? He feels like slapping himself. But then Luke blushes and giggles again and Ashton doesn’t want to slap himself anymore if it gets this reaction out of Luke.

“We shall”, Luke says and Ashton holds out his arm. Luke loops his own through Ashton’s and the older one leads his date to the car. “You’re actually gonna hold the door open for me?” Luke chuckles when Ashton (sadly) lets go of his arm and opens the passenger door for Luke.

“Of course I am. I’m a man of my word, Hemmings.” They both get in the car and Ashton takes off.

“Where are you taking me, Prince Charming?” Luke jokes and Ashton laughs.

“It’s a surprise. I hope you’ll like it.”

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll like it”, Luke says and he promptly smacks his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t really mean to say that”, he mumbles and Ashton smiles fondly. Cute.

“Doesn’t matter, I think it’s cute.” Ashton catches Luke smiling from the corner of his eye.

The car ride is silent, but not the awkward kind of silent, despite the fact they’ve only known each other for a few days. At least they’re on the same page about thinking the other is cute.

“We’re here”, Ashton announces when he parks the car and Luke looks out the window suspiciously.

“Where are we?”

“At the cinema. I’m taking you to see About Time. It’s a rom com apparently and the summary seemed nice.”

“So it might be a shitty movie”, Luke chuckles.

“It might be but I hope not. And if so, we could always pass the time by doing other stuff.” He winks and gets out of the car, rushing to the other side to hold open the door for Luke again.

“Such a gentleman”, he jokes and he sticks out his tongue. They enter the cinema and Ashton is actually dying to hold Luke’s hand but he doesn’t know if it’s okay. So he just kind of stares at Luke’s hand ruefully until the younger boy gets the hint and takes his hand, tangling their fingers together and Ashton feels much better suddenly. “You could’ve just asked, you know”, Luke whispers when they get in line to buy tickets.

“I didn’t know if it would be awkward to ask”, Ashton whispers back and the receptionist is looking at them with raised eyebrows.

She coughs and repeats her question. “What movie would you gentlemen like to see?” She sounds like it’s the five hundredth time she asked today and that might be kind of true. Being a receptionist seems like such boring work, Ashton muses before he snaps out of it and buys them two tickets to About Time. Luke wants to pay for the drinks and the M&M’s but Ashton snatches his wallet from his pocket before he gets the chance to pay. Ashton’s taking Luke on a date after all, so he reasons he should pay.

They pick a seat in the back (which is kind of ideal for snogging – not that Ashton’s thought about that) and Luke starts munching on the M&M’s right away. “Still think you should’ve let me pay for this”, he mutters grumpily and Ashton shakes his head.

“No way, I took you out on a date so I’m paying.” Luke opens his mouth to argue but the movie starts and Ashton presses an M&M to Luke’s lips and he shuts up. The movie actually is quite nice (which is also kind of sad because he doesn’t get to snog Luke out of boredom) and it ends all too soon.

“That was nice”, Luke says as they leave the cinema (they’d been holding hands during the movie and to be honest, Ashton did get distracted by that).

“It was”, Ashton agrees. They spend the car ride discussing the movie – it’s mostly Luke talking and Ashton listening because he likes hearing Luke talk. He drops the younger boy off and even walks him to the door. It’s only in the hope to finally snog him but it’s the thought that counts.

“Are you finally gonna kiss me now?” Luke says. “I’ve been waiting for that all night.” So Ashton does. He leans up (Luke is like three inches taller than him – it’s so unfair) and kisses Luke passionately. It’s a little sloppy with a little too much tongue involved but it’s good nonetheless because it’s  _Luke_ he’s kissing here. “I had a great time”, Luke says, slightly out of breath, when Ashton pulls back because his longs burn from the lack of oxygen.

“Me too”, Ashton whispers. “Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“What, the date or the snogging?” Luke laughs.

“How about both?” And yeah, how could Luke say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for Lashton? :D


	10. eight

❝  _dream your dreams with your eyes closed, but live your dreams with your eyes open._ ❞ - _Unknown_

  **In my dreams – eight**

“How did your date go?” Harry asks when he opens the door for Ashton.

“Great”, the Australian boy answers and he steps inside. “Hi Lou.”

“I’m waiting for details”, Louis demands as soon as he spots Ashton.

“Well, you can wait a long time because you ain’t getting any”, Ashton yawns. “Anyone want tea?”

“Late night?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows but the younger boy ignores him.

“There’s none left, Louis drank the last this morning”, Harry tells Ashton and he pouts.

“I’ll go out and buy some”, he offers.

“And visit Lukey on the way there”, Louis sing-songs. Ashton’s really,  _really_ trying not to let it get to him but he’s getting close.

“That’s sweet of you, Ash, but Lou’s family is coming over later so we have to buy groceries anyway.”

Louis’ teasing smile from before is frozen on his face. “My family is coming over?”

“Yes?” Harry looks confused and Ashton suppresses a snicker. “I thought I told you. Your Mum called when you were still asleep and announced she was coming over today with the girls to see if I was treating you well.” Now Ashton can’t suppress his laughing anymore and he doubles over with joy.

“Shut up, Ashton”, Louis hisses but there’s no real threat behind it. “And no, you didn’t tell me. Must have slipped your mind.” He doesn’t sound all too happy about his Mum checking up on him but he’s not entirely mad so Harry guesses he’s happy to see his sisters again.

“It must have”, Harry agrees. “Sorry.”

“Oh my God”, Louis says after a minute and he slaps himself on the forehead. “I need to clean.”

Harry is torn between choking on his own tongue, laughing or raising his eyebrows. Ashton has no trouble choosing – he does all three. “You and cleaning?” he snorts when he’s managed to stop laughing long enough.

“Me and cleaning, yes”, Louis says sharply but he can understand why Ashton finds it so amusing. He’s not exactly the ‘clean’ type of person. And ‘not exactly’ is an understatement here.

“Why?” Ashton snickers.

“Because my Mum will murder me and Harry both if it’s a mess in this house.”

“Only the kitchen might be a bit messy”, Harry says but he finds it sort of adorable Louis is so worried about impressing his Mum.

“Can you go get the groceries with Ashton while I clean the kitchen?” Louis asks his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

“Of course, love. It’ll take a while, yeah? I’ve got to make a list first”, Harry says.

“That’s okay. Thanks babe.”

“When exactly did I get involved in helping the two of you to get ready for visitors?”

“Since a few minutes ago. Don’t complain, Irwin, you’re my best friend and you’ll be helping us.” Harry grabs a pen from the table and sits down on the couch. “What do we need?”

“I think you know best what you need, mate.” Ashton sits down next to him and he hears Louis moving around in the kitchen, occasionally dropping something and muttering curse words. Harry makes a list quickly and puts on his old boots.

“I swear you need new ones, H. Please let me buy you a new pair of boots. These are awful.”

“I can’t let you pay for my shoes, and besides, there’s nothing wrong with those!”

“Everything is wrong with those. You’re about three more days away from having your toe stick out the front.”

“You’re exaggerating. Let’s go. Love you, Boo!” Harry had, much to Louis’ dismay, taken up on calling him Boo after his Mum called him that once. Louis despised the old nickname and he’d begged Harry to stop referring to him as ‘Boo’ but it was no use. Harry was very stubborn if he wanted to.

“I don’t like you”, Louis calls back and Ashton looks at Harry bemusedly.

“Don’t say a word about it”, Harry warns quietly. “He hates it when I call him that.”

“You know, it’s very tempting to do the same”, Ashton says.

“Please don’t”, Harry laughs. “He’ll be mad at me all day.”

“You’re lucky you’re my best mate”, Ashton sniffs. “That would’ve been the perfect opportunity to annoy the hell out of him.”

“I know. Thanks Ash.” The two of them step out of the house and into Harry’s car and Harry sees Louis waving at them from the living room. He waves back and Ashton coos at him.

“Your relationship is just too cute. Edging on sickening sometimes.”

“Like you and Luke aren’t the same”, Harry snorts.

“I’m not dating Luke”, Ashton says quietly.

“Not yet”, Harry says confidently and yeah _._ Ashton can imagine him and Luke being boyfriends and doing coupley stuff. “See? You two will totally be dating by the end of this month.”

“You know what strikes me? You seem a lot more confident and out of your shell since Louis came to life”, Ashton smiles. He feels a bit like a proud lioness watching her babies grow up.

“Is that good?” Harry blushes.

“Definitely. You were so introverted, babe – you were scared to go out and buy jumpers.”

“I’m still not happy, having to go outside, but it’s doable now, you know?”

“Louis has brought out the best in you. Of course, you’ve always been a lovely lad but you were always inside and now you’re not as shy anymore. Maybe you could actually get a tan this year”, Ashton jokes.

“If with tan, you mean burning red then yes, definitely”, Harry laughs.

-

They get the groceries together and for once, Harry isn’t scared he’ll run into someone he knows. Because no matter what they say about him, he’s got Louis who thinks he’s wonderful and no one can take that from him.

“Do you have everything?” Ashton asks and he puts two cartons of milk in their basket.

“I think so”, Harry nods.

“Let’s go pay”, Ashton says and he lifts up the basket.

“How do you even get that thing off the ground?” Harry exclaims in wonder. He can’t because it’s very heavy.

“Some of us do work out, you know”, Ashton says calmly and he bulges his biceps to demonstrate how much he’s been working out.

Harry scoffs. “Work out? The day you find me in a gym is the same day you find me in college studying law. Which equals  _never_.” Ashton laughs and starts unloading the basket at the counter.

“That will be £80”, the moody boy says. He’s wearing a beanie and the print of the beanie says something very inappropriate for someone who works in a supermarket.

“Michael, for God’s sake. Take off the bloody beanie”, another guy calls at the boy from the other side of the store.

“First I had to put it back on because they said my hair was inappropriate and now I have to take it off again? I don’t understand you Brits”, he mutters and he takes the money from Harry.

“Trust me, mate. I still don’t understand most of them either and I’ve been here for more than five years”, Ashton says and he packs their groceries in bags.

“Australian?” Michael asks and he seems a little less moody. Ashton nods. “Thank God, I thought I was the only one around here.” And he starts an animated conversation with Ashton about the differences between Australia and England.

“Erm, Ash?” Harry says quietly. “I don’t want to interrupt you but I really have to go back home before Louis’ family arrives.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry H, I kind of forgot about that”, Ashton says sheepishly. “I have to go, sorry.”

“Sure, don’t worry about it. Hey, do you mind giving me your number? I’d like to stay in touch with you”, Michael says.

“How very forward of you”, Ashton snorts but he types in his phone number anyway. “See you around, mate.”

“See ya.” And Harry and Ashton leave the store.

“Sorry H, I completely forgot that we were shopping because Louis’ family is coming to visit you today”, Ashton apologizes and Harry shakes his head.

“That’s really no problem, Ash. Thanks for coming with me to the store today.”

“No problem. Glad I could help.”

-

“What took the two of you so long?” Louis complains when they get into the house and Ashton starts unloading the bags from the car.

“Ashton decided to have a very long conversation.”

“Was it Luke?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Louis sighs. “We’re gonna have to play matchmaker because if we don’t, those two will never ask each other out again.”

“I think they might”, Harry says thoughtfully.

“Oh fuck, there they are”, Louis says and he sounds nervous.

“Lou, it’s just your family”, Harry says soothingly.

“Yes, but what do we tell them? We can’t just tell them how we’re all fictional and you made us up? How you created me first and later wrote a family for me?”

“We’re not gonna tell them anything. They’re your family and they’re visiting us and they’ve met me a few times before and your youngest sisters loved me”, Harry says.

“Did they?” Louis asks.

“They did. Don’t worry about it. I wrote about that.”

“I love you”, Louis whispers and he looks at Harry with shiny eyes.

“Don’t cry, love. I love you too.” He kisses Louis and the doorbell rings.

“Alright, I’ll see the two of you later”, Ashton says and he pats Louis on the back. “It’ll be fine.”

“Just ask Luke out already”, Louis says, a smile tugging on his lips and Ashton rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. Bye!”

“See you later, Ash.” Harry goes to open the door to let Ashton out and to let Louis’ family in at the same time. “Hi Mrs Tomlinson”, he greets politely as Jay and the girls make their way inside.

“Please, Harry, I told you to call me Jay”, she says. “It’s lovely to see you, darling. How’s Louis?”

“I’m fine, Mum”, Louis calls from the living room. “Stop worrying so much.”

“Louis, Lou, you’ll never guess who Lottie’s dating!” The twins storm past Harry and into the living room and a grumpy fourteen year old Lottie follows them closely.

“I said you couldn’t tell him!” Harry hears Lottie say loudly and Félicité smiles at Harry.

“She specifically told the twins not to tell Louis anything about her new boyfriend. Clearly, she made a mistake telling them not to tell him. She knows the twins won’t keep their mouths shut.”

Harry laughs. “I understand. Little girls never handle secrets very well.”

“I know right?” Félicité laughs. “Lottie can’t seem to understand that.”

“How are you, Jay?” Harry asks, having completely forgotten she was there too.

“I’m fine, darling, thank you. Have you been taking care of Louis?” From the glint in her eyes, Harry can tell she’s just teasing him.

“Mum”, Louis groans. “Stop interrogating him and Lottie, stop molesting your twin sisters. We’re going to have a talk later.”

“Mum, do something”, Lottie whines and Daisy and Phoebe, the twins, giggle behind their hands.

“Tea, Jay?” Harry asks and when she nods, he leaves Louis to make sure his sisters don’t murder each other in his living room.

“Really Harry? You’re gonna leave me with five girls?”

“You’ve lived with them for years. I’m sure you’ll survive another few hours”, Harry calls back and he gets back to boiling the water. A pair of arms wrap around him from behind and Louis melts into him, pressing his face to Harry’s shoulder blades.

“I honestly love the girls, but they’re really tiresome sometimes”, he sighs. “Sorry about them. Lottie’s got a boyfriend and she made Daisy and Phoebe swear not to tell me anything. She should’ve known the twins always tell me everything.” Despite his weary tone, Harry detects a hint of a smile in his voice. He knows Louis loves his family, no matter how much he might deny it at times.

“That’s okay, love. I told them to come over today. D’you want to spend some time with Lottie? I’ll keep the others preoccupied.”

“Yeah”, Louis nods. “I need to spend some time with Lottie. She used to tell me everything.” He sounds a little sad.

“They grow up, Lou. They want to keep certain things to themselves at this age”, Harry says. He knows because he and Gemma used to tell each other everything until Gemma turned fifteen and decided it wasn’t cool to share everything with your twelve year old brother anymore.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I like it though.” He lets out a bitter laugh and Harry turns around and pulls him into his arms.

“I love you, you know”, Harry says seriously, looking his boyfriend in the eyes and kissing his nose.

Louis smiles shyly. “I know. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you too.” They kiss for a while until Harry remembers the tea he was supposed to be making and breaks apart regretfully. “You know, the twins adore you and so does Fizz. I don’t know about Lottie though.”

“He’s pretty cool”, Lottie’s voice sounds from the doorway and Louis whips around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. “He loves you and that’s good enough. You’ve been approved”, she lets Harry know and he laughs quietly. Lottie’s got this whole ‘too cool for you’ image going on, but she’s actually pretty nice and sweet.

“Good to know”, he winks at her and she smiles back before going back to the living room.

“Let’s make some tea”, Louis says. “Did you and Ash bring lemon? I love lemon tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an update!


	11. nine

**In my dreams – nine**

_“Louis, where are you?” Silence. Harry feels terrified. What if someone hurt his Louis? “Louis, it’s not funny! Stop hiding! I’m worried about you!”_

_“Harry”, a voice whispers in his ear but when he turns around, there’s no one._

_“Louis, please stop. It’s not funny anymore.”_

_“Harry”, the same voice repeats and it seems to be drifting away from him. So naturally, he follows it. The voice leads him to a little park he’s never seen before. It looks spooky, in the dark with only the moon illuminating the softly creaking swings. “Harry…” The voice sounds further away now and Harry runs after it._

_“Wait! Where’s Louis?!”_

_“Harry!” It’s not the voice. It’s Louis this time and he sounds as though he’s in pain._

_“Louis!” Harry screams. “Louis, where are you?!”_

_“Harry.” The sound of Louis’ voice gets softer and Harry is panicking now. His Louis is in pain and he can’t find him._

_“Louis! Answer me!”_

_“Over here”, Louis’ voice whispers somewhere nearby. And then, finally, he sees him. He’s on the grass, face down and there’s something sticking out of his back. It gleams in the pale moonlight and Harry realizes it’s a knife._

_“Baby, are you alright?” He drops down to his knees next to his boyfriend and strokes his hair._

_“I’ve got a knife sticking out my back, what do you expect?” Louis snaps and Harry huffs out a laugh. Typically Louis, being sarcastic even when it’s quite inappropriate._

_“We’re gonna get you help, okay babe? We’re gonna get you to a hospital and we’re gonna be fine. I love you so much, baby. Don’t give up.”_

_“For God’s sake, Harry. We both know I’m not the type of person to give up but I’m really in need of medical attention right now.”_

_“Right, right. What do I do?”_

_“Well, you lift me up and take me to a hospital”, Louis says sarcastically._

_“There’s a fucking knife sticking out your back and you’re bleeding, how am I supposed to lift you up?” Harry snaps._

_He can see Louis rolling his eyes in the moonlight. “Easy, you-” Someone hard hits him in the head and everything goes black. The last thing he sees is the terrified look on Louis’ face._

“Lou!” Harry shoots up in bed. Thank God. It’s just a dream. But Louis is nowhere to be seen. “Lou?” Nothing. Just silence and the sound of birds chirping outside. The sun’s shining through his open curtains, into his face. He shields his eyes from the bright morning sun and grabs his phone to check the time. It’s nine. Louis is normally never up before ten but he’s still nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he’s just walking the dog. _At nine in the morning?_ a little voice in the back of his head says but he ignores it. He looks over at Louis’ part of the bed. The pillow is neatly fluffed and in place and the mattress doesn’t look like someone slept on it.

Harry clearly remembers going to sleep with Louis curled into him last night. This keeps getting stranger and stranger.

“Amber! Come here girl!” On any other day, he would have heard Amber’s footsteps pattering towards their bedroom but not today. “Amber!” Nothing. “Lou?” Nothing either.

He unlocks his phone and goes to his contacts. He scrolls past Ashton and Gemma where Louis’ name is supposed to be. It’s not there. Okay, Harry thinks. Maybe he’s just playing a prank on me. So he dials Louis’ number because he knows it by heart.

“This number does not exist”, a mechanical female voice says on the other side of the line.

“Lou?” A click sounds and the line goes dead. So he tries again. And again. Until he has to admit defeat. Louis’ phone number doesn’t exist.

So he drags himself out of bed and searches his apartment for any sign of Louis or Amber. There’s nothing. No clothes laying around, no dog toys scattered around the living room, no dog house next to the door to the kitchen, nothing. It’s scarily empty, without Louis and his stuff.

By now, Harry has convinced himself it’s not a joke Louis’ pulling on him. He’d never do something this drastic. But the alternative is much, much scarier.

_Louis is gone._

He sinks down to the floor and chooses Ashton’s number on speed dial. “Pick up, pick up, pick up”, he chants.

“Haz, mate, why are you calling so early?” Ashton says as he picks up the phone.

“Ashton, he’s gone”, Harry pants into the phone.

“H, what’s going on?”

“He’s gone, Ashton!” he screams and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Who’s gone? H, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

“Louis.” It’s meant to be a scream, a yell, a word punctuated by an exclamation mark but it comes out as a whisper.

“I’m sure he’s just walking Amber, Haz. Don’t worry too much.”

“No, Ash. He’s gone. His phone number was deleted from my phone and when I dialled it, it didn’t exist and none of his or Amber’s stuff is here. He’s gone.” _He’s gone_. That one sentence, two words, keeps echoing through his head. Louis is gone. He left him.

“How about his family?” Ashton says desperately. “Could you reach them?”

“They’re all fictional too, Ashton.” Instead of mad, like a few minutes ago, Harry mostly just sounds defeated now. The love of his life is gone.

“I’ll be right there, H. Don’t go anywhere and don’t do anything. Just wait for me to get to you, okay?”

“Okay”, Harry says flatly and the line goes dead. _Louis is gone._ He manages to drag himself to the kitchen and pulls out a bowl and the pack of cereal. Honey Loops. _Louis’ favourite_. He takes the carton of milk out of the fridge. Empty. _Louis was the last person who used it._

Every breath he takes hurts. It takes him a few minutes to realize he’s hyperventilating with overwhelming sadness and anger. On every exhale, he breathes _Louis_. He stuffs a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and plays a random song on his phone. It’s Ho Hey by the Lumineers and Harry’s hit by memories from their date more than a week ago. It hurts so much he physically has to remind himself to keep breathing and he almost chokes on his cereal when he inhales his milk.

No, he can’t function properly without his Louis.

“Harry!” There’s pounding on the door. “Harry, open up!” More pounding. Harry drops his phone and drags himself to the front door, unlocking it with shaking hands and opening it. “Oh babe”, Ashton says and he catches Harry when he sinks down to the floor. Harry doesn’t know how long they sit in the hallway, Harry with his back to Ashton’s chest with Ashton’s arms around him and he’s whispering soothing things into his hair, but it could have been hours, days even.

Harry has cried before but never this much. His head aches and he feels dehydrated and defeated. Louis is gone.

“Come on, babe, get up. Let’s get some water for you, yeah?” Ashton says in his ear and he feels himself nod but he’s mostly numb.

“I should’ve taken a picture of the two of us”, he croaks when Ashton pulls him up. “But I haven’t and now I have nothing.”

“I might have one, but I’m not sure”, Ashton says. He puts Harry on the couch and pulls out his phone. “I took it the other day, when you were very busy hugging each other and it looked quite endearing so I took a picture.” He scrolls through his phone and opens it. When he shakes his head, Harry knows the picture’s gone.

“It’s gone, isn’t it?” he whispers.

“Not entirely”, Ashton says. “It still has you in it but you’re not hugging anyone. I’m so sure it was this one.” He turns his phone screen towards Harry and Harry recognizes the background, knows he definitely wasn’t in that picture alone. He’s leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom and he can still feel Louis’ arms around his waist, feel the heat radiating from him.

“He was in there next to me.”

“I know, babe, I’m sorry. I’ll get you some water, yeah?” Ashton retreats into the kitchen and Harry stares at Ashton’s phone miserably. He thought he would at least still have a picture of his Louis but he doesn’t. _The drawings._ He tries to get up but his head spins and he stumbles on the carpet in the living room. “Haz, what are you doing? Come on, babe. You need to drink something first.”

“Drawings”, Harry says and Ashton understands.

He helps Harry back onto the couch and runs off to get Harry’s sketchbook. “Here it is, babe.” He hands the sketchbook over and Harry almost drops it in his haste to find Louis’ drawing. It’s still there, complete with tattoo and all. He breathes out in relief and Ashton rubs his back soothingly.

“Ash, do you think he’ll ever come back?” he asks in a small voice.

“I don’t know, babe. I don’t know. He might but it also might not happen again. I don’t know, sweetheart.”

“I need him.”

“I know you do. It’s been a few hours and you already look like crap, H.”

“Thanks a lot”, Harry says. It’s meant to be sarcastic but his tone is just flat, with no intonation at all.

Ashton sighs in sympathy for his friend. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Can you get Louis back?”

The Australian boy looks at him sadly. “You know I can’t, H.”

“Then no, there’s nothing you can do”, Harry says miserably. He just wants to curl up into a ball and cry and scream for days until he has no voice left.

“Here, drink some water.” He hands Harry the glass and he takes a sip. “Why don’t you watch some TV and I’ll go do the dishes, alright?” He feels like he’s treating Harry as a little kid but what else is he supposed to do? Take him to a club and get him wasted? Hook him up with some girl? That’s not what friends do, Ashton’s sure of that. So he tells Harry to watch some TV.

He hands the older boy the remote and switches the TV on. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Harry nods mindlessly and zaps through channels. There’s nothing on (not that strange, it’s ten in the morning) so in the end, he decides on watching Totally Spies, a children’s program about three girls who are spies and solve missions. It’s not too bad but he constantly gets distracted by the drawing of Louis as his sketchbook is next to him on the couch. He can’t help but think what he could be doing right now if Louis were still here.

Would they be in the house watching TV? Would they be walking Amber? Would they still be asleep? Would they be in the shower exchanging lazy morning blowjobs? Harry doesn’t know. Doesn’t want to think about it either, actually. It just hurts.

He knows Louis can’t help it if he got sent back to his own universe but there’s still this little spark of anger at Louis for leaving him. It’s small, but it’s there. Harry was just getting out of his shell, Ashton told him that yesterday. And he knows, _he knows,_ he’s going to retreat back into his shell with no one to have his back. Of course, he has Niall and Ashton and he loves them, but they’re not Louis.

Louis is irreplaceable because he’s _Louis_.

Harry doesn’t know how he would describe to a stranger how much he needs Louis in his life but he does. He needs Louis so, so much and now he’s gone. He would fly a thousand oceans just to see Louis but he can’t. Louis is in a different _universe_ and sadly, there’s no way to transport there. If there was, Harry would’ve transported there the minute he finished drawing Louis.

“Hey H, do you want me to call Niall over?” Ashton sticks his head around the kitchen door. He’s holding a tea towel and a plate. _Louis ate from that plate yesterday._

Harry thinks. Maybe Niall has something to cheer him up a little. “Yeah.”

Ashton smiles softly. “Okay. I’ll call him.” His eye falls on the sketchbook next to Harry but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. Harry knows it’s not good to be so emotionally attached to a drawing but it’s the only physical image of Louis he has left.

The memories of Louis’ face and voice and the feeling of his skin on Harry’s fingertips and his breathy moans as he’s writhing underneath Harry are already fading and Harry doesn’t like it. He doesn’t think he can live on without Louis’ chirpy voice waking him up every morning and his soft angelic singing in the shower when he thinks Harry can’t hear him and his gentle talking to Amber when he thinks Harry’s not in the room. And his voice when he tells Harry he loves him.

Those are the moments Harry lives for. And they’re gone.

He won’t hear Louis say he loves him again. He won’t hear him talking softly to Amber in the mornings. He won’t hear him singing in the shower anymore. It’s like a piece of him has left, risen up into the air like a piece of paper taken by the wind and left him forever.

“Hey Haz”, Niall’s voice says and he hears the TV being switched off because suddenly, there’s no more happy girly voices talking about people who get lured into a coffee bath which makes your brain go numb and basically turns you into a zombie. It was a good episode.

“Hey”, Harry says and his throat hurts so he takes another sip of his water. “Did Ashton let you in?”

“Yeah, he did. How’re you feeling?”

Harry snorts mirthlessly. “How do you think I’m feeling? Louis is gone and he won’t come back again.”

“I’m sorry, H. I didn’t mean to be so inconsiderate.” For Niall, he’s being surprisingly subtle and gentle so far. But it’s not every your best mate’s boyfriend gets transported back into his own universe.

“It’s fine, Ni, don’t worry about it. I’m coping. Ashton’s been taking care of me. He’s even doing the dishes for me, the idiot.”

“I heard that!” Ashton calls from the kitchen.

“You were supposed to!” Harry calls back.

“So he’s just…. Gone?” Niall asks.

“I woke up this morning and he wasn’t there. I searched the entire apartment but there was none of his stuff and his phone number didn’t exist when I dialled it.”

He feels a pair of arms wrap around him. “D’you wanna go to a club and get wasted?”

“Niall, for God’s sake!” Ashton yells from the kitchen.

“What? I was just asking. Drinking numbs the pain.”

“Yes, let’s get him drunk and let him become an alcoholic. Great plan, Niall, really.”

“Can we just play Mario Kart together?” Harry suggest timidly.

“’F course. I shouldn’t have offered the drinking, sorry.”

“’S no problem.” He knows Ashton is glaring at Niall behind his back and he actually finds it slightly amusing. “Ash, really, calm down. I wasn’t going to drink anyway. I hate alcohol, you know that.”

And they waste away the rest of the day by playing Mario Kart and ordering pizza. He’s coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fast update. I love drama. Sorry. 2600+ words for one chapter. New personal record.


	12. ten

**In my dreams – ten**

Ashton is worried about Harry. Of course, he’s always worried a little but since Louis appeared, Harry has been better, more out of his shell. He loves Harry a hell of a lot and he hates seeing his best friend sad.

There have been multiple occasions when he has seen Harry sad but today overrules them all. He’s been standing at Harry’s front door for half an hour, yelling, knocking and ringing the doorbell. Harry doesn’t open the door. He merely yells at Ashton to leave him alone which is something he’s never done before.

“Haz, come on. Let me in, I’m worried about you!”

“Go away, Ashton! I don’t want company right now!”

“Harry-”

“Fuck off!” How lovely.

“I’m going to call the cops if you don’t open this door”, Ashton threatens. It’s not an entirely empty threat. There’s a silence and then he hears the valve of the letter box open. A pair of angry green eyes look up at him through the opening and Ashton has a hard time suppressing his laughter. “You look adorable like this.”

“Stop messing around and tell me what’s so important you would actually call the cops to have them open my door _even though I said I’m fine_.” Harry sounds pissed off, something that’s very rare.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Bad choice of words, Ashton realizes belated.

“I fucking told you I was okay. Now leave me alone. I have work to do.”

“H, what are you doing?”

“None of your business.” And the valve slams shut again. Well, Ashton thinks. At least he knows Harry’s fine now. Though he’s acting very strange.

Maybe Ashton needs some distraction, give Harry some space. After all, Niall’s not here and banging on Harry’s door either. Yes, he needs distraction in the form of Luke Hemmings. So he gets in his car and drives off, still feeling a little guilty for badgering Harry so much but a friend’s gotta do what a friend’s gotta do. Right?

Luke can probably make him feel better. And if that plan includes blowjobs, well, no one has to know.

-

Harry loves Ashton to death, he really does. But today, he’s mostly annoyed by the younger boy’s behaviour. He said he was fine and if Harry’s says he’s fine, he’s fine. Most of the time. It’s just that he’s very busy right now and he really can’t use Ashton in his apartment because he’d only get distracted. And distraction is a no at this moment.

Normally when he gets heartbroken (not that it’s something that occurs very often) (actually, he’s only been heartbroken once before and that was when he was young and stupid) (and with young he means 16) Harry needs distraction but not this time. Maybe he’ll get Louis back by drawing him into his life.

So he draws. He draws Louis and Amber curled up on Harry’s couch together. He draws Louis sleeping in Harry’s bed. He draws Louis in Harry’s shower. He draws Louis and Amber in the park. He draws Louis on the swings. He draws Louis eating. He draws Louis laughing. He draws Louis with his family. He draws Louis in every possible activity he can think of.

Until he runs out of options and also out of time to avoid Ashton and Niall.

Harry’s not quite sure how many days have passed once he’s out of ideas to draw. It might be a single day, but it could also be five. He doesn’t know. What he does know is that he’s hungry and very much so. But once he gets to the kitchen, he realizes the fridge is empty. Great.

But it sort of makes sense. Ashton hasn’t done his grocery shopping for the week because Harry sent him away earlier. So he does the only logical thing. He calls Ashton and apologizes for his rude behaviour from before.

“That’s okay, H. I’m sorry too. I should’ve just left you alone.”

Harry feels so, so guilty because Ashton is so, so lovely to him and he doesn’t deserve any of it. “No, Ash, please don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. I was just rude to you.”

“H, it’s fine. Can I stop by before I get the groceries or after? Do you want to make a list?”

“Please come over. I need some company and some time to make a list. It’s not that I don’t trust you but I want to make sure I get everything I need”, Harry tells him.

“Okay, H. I’ll see you in a few, alright? Bye!”

“Bye Ash, see you in a few.” And the line goes dead. If Harry didn’t feel bad before, he sure feels bad now. Ashton really has to stop being so damn nice all the time.

When he looks down he realizes he isn’t even dressed yet so he takes a quick shower (and definitely does _not_ think about the things he could be doing right now if Louis was in the shower with him) and finds a wrinkled t-shirt somewhere. He’s still in his boxers when the doorbell rings because _where are his damn jeans??_ He gives up after a minute and opens the door for Ashton in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

“Hi to you too, Haz”, Ashton laughs when he sees what Harry’s wearing.

“Can’t find my jeans”, Harry pouts.

“Which pair? The one with holes or the one without? Oh wait. All of them have holes. Forgot about that for a moment”, Ashton jokes.

“Not funny”, Harry says sadly. “I need new jeans but I don’t wanna go outside.”

“D’you want me to get some for you?”

Harry doesn’t answer, just stares at Ashton’s lips with his eyes squinted close and a half-smile on his face. “Someone had fun.”

It has the desired effect – Ashton turns bright red and sucks his lips into his mouth. “Didn’t.”

“You totally blew Luke.”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did. Don’t deny it. I know what blowjob lips look like.”

“Can we stop talking about this please?” Ashton’s still flushed bright red. “Have you made a list yet?”

“No, I haven’t. I was looking for my jeans.”

“What have you actually been doing these past few days?” Ashton asks while Harry’s still searching for a pair of jeans.

“Drawing”, Harry answers vaguely, looking in his dirty laundry basket.

Ashton wrinkles his nose at the smell that rises from the basket. “Do I want to know how long those clothes have not been washed?”

“I don’t think you want to know”, the older boy answers flatly.

“Ew. That’s gross. You really have to wash them later. Anyway, how about them new jeans?”

“Ah!” Harry pulls a pair of jeans from his laundry basket.

Ashton throws deodorant at him. “Please make sure you don’t smell like a hobo when we’re going out.”

“Are you insinuating I look like one?”

“Yes. Come on, hurry. I have a date with Luke tonight”, Ashton says. Right at that moment, Harry’s stomach decides to imitate a very moody lion. “Alrighty, I think my date can be postponed if necessary. Please don’t tell me you haven’t eaten at all in these past few days.”

“My fridge was empty.”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m going to buy you breakfast first and after that, we’re going jeans shopping because you are in serious need of jeans _without_ holes. Once we have the groceries, we go back to yours and you will do your laundry and I will put away the groceries. Okay? Okay. Let’s go.” And he makes Harry promise that whatever he does, he _cannot_ skip meals again. “No more skipping meals, yeah? I’m already worried about you, H.”

“You don’t have to be worried about me. I can take care of myself.” But when Ashton lets his eyes scan over Harry’s body, Harry knows his best friend is going to disagree with him.

“Haz, you look unhealthy. Your face is pale, paler than it’s supposed to be. I know you’re a natural pale but now you just look sick. I bet I can count your ribs if you take off your shirt. You have bags under your eyes because you haven’t slept in days. Look, I know you miss Louis a lot, but you can’t just stop caring about yourself. Okay? I won’t let that happen.”

Harry can only nod because he knows Ashton is right. He’s been so focused on trying to get Louis back into his life that he completely forgot to take care of himself. He hasn’t been eating, he hasn’t showered in days, and he hasn’t slept in days.

“It’s just-” he starts and he has to stop and pinch the bridge of his nose because he’s pretty there are a few traitorous tears trying to escape. “I just miss him so much. I need him in my life.”

“I know you do, babe. I know. But what do you think he’d tell you if he saw you treating yourself like this? He loves you babe. I don’t know him that well but I don’t think he’d want you to skip meals and stop sleeping because you want to get him back.”

And Harry nods again. He knows Louis wouldn’t want to see him like this.

“Come here, you cutie.” Ashton pulls him into a hug and at this very moment, Harry doesn’t think he can describe how immensely happy he is to have the Australian boy in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I apologize.


	13. eleven

**In my dreams – eleven**

_“Lou, do you wanna do something fun today?” Harry whispers, assuming his boyfriend’s awake when Louis rolls over and paws at his chest while smacking his lips._

_“Sleep’s fun”, he mumbles, burying his face in Harry’s neck._

_Harry laughs quietly into Louis’ hair. “Something that’s more fun than sleeping. You up for it?”_

_“Does it involve you naked?”_

_“I’m afraid not”, Harry giggles. “But that can be arranged after. D’you wanna know?”_

_“Shoot”, Louis says in a sleepy, gravelly voice._

_“Let’s visit the zoo.”_

_“The zoo?” Louis groans. “Really, Haz? The zoo?”_

_“The zoo is lovely!” Harry protests. “The animals are really cute.”_

_“One word: lions. Lions are bloody terrifying.”_

_“Lions are such majestic creatures”, Harry muses._

_“Harry, stop. It’s too early to use big words.”_

_"It is always a time to use big words. Not my fault you're grumpy in the morning", Harry says and Louis swats his arm._

_"I don't like you."_

_"That explains why you're my boyfriend. Makes sense", Harry says sarcastically._

_"Shove it, Styles. You know I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"You know, I just started thinking you only annoy me to hear me say that I love you", Louis says._

_"I might", Harry mumbles with a light blush on his face and Louis looks up at him fondly._

_"You're cute."_

_"Stop saying that I'm cute or else there will be no pancakes for you."_

_"You didn't tell me there would be pancakes."_

_"There will be pancakes. Better?"_

_Louis sighs audibly but it's mostly just very fond. Harry's noticed that a lot of the things that Louis does express a certain amount of fondness. "Yes, baby, much better. Shall I take Amber for a walk while you make us breakfast?"_

_"I hoped we could walk Amber together and have breakfast, then shower together."_

_Louis laughs. "You know just as well as I do that if we go together, we won't be getting to the zoo anytime soon."_

_"Rain check on the shower?"_

_"I'll run you a bath tonight. You know I end up joining you anyway. Can't resist you when you're all wet and naked."_

_"Cute", Harry remarks. "Let's get started then." He manages to drag himself out of their shared bed but when he turns around, he sees Louis still in bed and staring (very obviously, Harry must say) at his boyfriend's arse. He doesn't look like he's going to move anytime soon._

_"Don't mind me, just admiring the view", Louis says. "Please do keep going."_

_Harry snorts and puts on a pair of black boxers. "I'm afraid we don't have time for that. Come on, get up. You need to walk Amber."_

_Louis sighs and gets up as well. "Can I get my good morning kiss first?"_

_"Morning breath", Harry says and he dodges Louis' attempt to kiss him. "You'll get one after breakfast."_

_"Fine", Louis pouts and he starts getting dressed as well. "Shall we do cute, coupley, matching outfits today?"_

_"If Niall saw this, he'd never let me hear the end of it", Harry snorts when he puts on his navy blue jumper._

_"Well, Niall's not here, is he?" Louis shrugs as he pulls a navy blue beanie over his hair, sweeping his fringe to the side and declaring that 'it's as good as it's gonna get'._

_"He's not", Harry admits and so he finds himself looking in the mirror, wearing a pair of black Vans because Louis told him so. He's so gone for this boy and it should worry him at least the tiniest bit but it doesn't. He loves being with Louis and he loves pleasing the other boy (pun not entirely intended) and if that means wearing matches outfits, then so be it._

_"I'll be back in a few", Louis says and he puts Amber on the leash. She barks happily at the idea of playing outside in the rain._

_"Take an umbrella with you, babe. It's raining."_

_"Love you!" Louis calls as he closes the front door behind him._

_Harry doesn't bother yelling back because the door's closed already. He starts on the pancakes (which isn't that much work - he has a plastic bottle with instant dough and the only thing he has to do is add milk and shake it properly) and when Louis returns from walking Amber, there's a damping plate of pancakes waiting for him._

_"I could get used to this", Louis laughs as he sits. Harry turns off the stove and joins him with a plate of his own._

_"That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" Harry muses. "Me as the housewife and you working. Dinner waiting for you every night when you get home and we'd spend the evening watching movies or talking about our day."_

_"That sounds nice", Louis says softly. "It's adorable how you've thought about all this."_

_"All this? That's quite generally formulated."_

_"Us", Louis says._

_"Of course I've thought about all this. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Louis is silent for a while and chees on his pancake thoughtfully._

_"Haven't you thought about this?" Harry's voice is so small Louis barely hears him._

_"We could adopt a little baby girl."_

_The relief is clearly visible on Harry's face. "We could", he says. "What would we name her?"_

_The rest of breakfast is spent thinking of names they could name their future daughter. Jane, Hope, Lily, Laura and Angie are just a few suggested names. Harry even suggests Louise but Louis immediately shoots that idea down._

_"No way are we naming our daughter Louise. That's just sad."_

_"Is not!" Harry protests. "It's cute!"_

_"That's the same as naming your kid Harry Junior or Louis Junior. Ew."_

_"We couldn't exactly name a girl Harry Junior, could we?"_

_"Louise is a no and that's final."_

_"Fine", Harry pouts. "Harriet's a no as well then?" Louis doesn't bother answering, just shoots him a look that says more than enough. "Okay, I understand. I won't suggest stupid names anymore."_

_Louis laughs. "Let's go brush our teeth and leave for the zoo, yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_About thirty minutes later, they're in the car and arguing about what CD they want to listen to._

_"I refuse to listen to another one of your hipster bands, Harry. I've heard at least ten of them in the past week alone."_

_"Please?" Harry tries his best puppy face and surprisingly enough, it works._

_"Fine. Put on one of your hipster bands. Which one is it today?"_

_"Echosmith", Harry says._

_"Never heard of it."_

_"You'll like it."_

_"You say that with every band we listen to."_

_"You liked most of them so far."_

_"Shut up." And Harry chuckles and puts the CD in the CD player of the car. “Which animals will we be visiting first?” Louis asks after a while. He sounds rather enthusiastic._

_“You choose, babe.”_

_“Let’s go to your majestic lions first”, he giggles and Harry laughs._

_“I thought it was too early to use big words?”_

_“It’s eleven in the morning. It’s not too early anymore.”_

_“Whenever I wake you up before eleven on Sunday, you yell at me”, Harry says._

_“Just appreciate my non-grumpiness please”, Louis huffs._

_“Of course, Your Majesty.”_

_“Please stop.”_

_“Okay.”_

_-_

_“Oh my God, there are baby giraffes!” Louis exclaims when they drive past some of the zoo animals’ habitats._

_“Are there?” Harry says, trying to focus on not crashing the car into a large pillar on the parking lot._

_“Yes, and they’re so cute, oh my God.”_

_“Lou, you’re fangirling over baby giraffes.”_

_“Trust me; as soon as you see them, you’ll be fangirling too. Mark my words, Styles.”_

_“Whatever you say, Tomlinson.” Harry parks the car and they get out. Louis hangs his camera around his neck and Harry secretly chuckles at his boyfriend. He looks like a proper tourist. “It’s not busy”, Louis notices._

_“It’s autumn, babe. Most people don’t like walking around in the cold just to watch animals.”_

_“At least there’s no line”, Louis says and Harry chuckles._

_“Come on, let’s go.” Harry buys them tickets (Louis tries to protest but Harry kisses him and he has won the argument) and they enter. “Drinks first or shall we go to the animals immediately?”_

_“Animals!” Louis looks like a little kid on Christmas morning and Harry tries not to coo at him._

_“You’re cute when you’re all excited over animals.”_

_“Baby giraffes!”_

_Harry has to pick up a jogging pace to keep up with his overexcited boyfriend and he chuckles. “Babe, calm down. We’ve got all the time in the world.” Louis doesn’t slow down, of course._

-

“Hey H, what are you doing?” Ashton asks, leaning against the doorframe.

“Writing about Louis”, Harry says. “Maybe writing brings him back.”

“I don’t know babe. It might but it also might not work.” Harry knows what Ashton is insinuating. _Please don’t be too disappointed when it doesn’t work._

“I know, Ash.” There’s so many unspoken words between them. Ashton knows what Harry is thinking and Harry understands Ashton’s point of view but it’s the only option he has left.

“D’you want tea, Haz?”

“With honey, please. Thanks Ash. I love you.”

Ashton smiles. “Don’t let Louis here that. Love you too, babe.”

-

_Louis has taken so many pictures of the baby giraffes that Harry has lost count. “Let’s move on, love, yeah? I’d like to see the lions.”_

_“Do we really have to?” Louis juts out his bottom lip and Harry almost gives in. Almost._

_“Yes babe, we really have to. I’d like to see other animals as well. Maybe we can come back to the baby giraffes later?” Just like a little kid, Harry thinks fondly when Louis’ eyes start sparkling again and he nods happily. “I hope your SD card isn’t full yet because I want some pictures of other animals as well”, Harry jokes and Louis holds up a spare SD card proudly._

_“Thought of that, trust me. I figured there were going to be a few animals I’d fall in love with so I brought a spare card.”_

_“Smart”, Harry says and he kisses Louis’ forehead, taking his hand and leading him to the next habitat._

_“Oh, little monkeys! I love monkeys!”_

_And I love you, Harry thinks._


	14. twelve

  **In my dreams – twelve**

_“Haz, are you up for something adventurous?”_

_“Oh Lord.”_

_“It’s a fun thing to do!”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“I thought that maybe we could go for a swim in the lake not too far from here.”_

_“You’re officially insane”, Harry says._

_“It’s romantic!” Louis protests._

_“Is it?”_

_“Well, you should know. You’re the most romantic out of the two of us.”_

_“Okay, fine”, Harry says. “It is romantic. But haven’t we done enough romantic things in the past few days? Can’t we just take a bath together?”_

_“We can never do enough romantic things”, Louis huffs. “And we can take that bath after. You’ve taken me on tons of date and now it’s my turn.”_

_“Okay babe”, Harry gives in and Louis smiles happily._

_“Good boy. Now pack your trunks and a towel and let’s go.”_

_“Baby, it’s eleven at night.”_

_“That’s the whole idea behind it.” Louis gives him a ‘duh’ look and Harry frowns confused. “You look like a disgruntled little kitty. The idea was that we would be going for a late night swim. Hence why it’s eleven at night and I’m telling you to pack your trunks. Although, we could also go skinny dipping…”_

_“Oh”, Harry hums and he kisses Louis’ temple. “I’ll be right back with my stuff. No skinny dipping tonight. Should I get your stuff too?”_

_“Yes please. I’ll pack some food. Ash made some cupcakes yesterday when you were out with Niall.”_

_“Ashton made cupcakes in_ my  _kitchen without informing me?!”_

_“Hey, look at it from the bright side. He didn’t burn the kitchen down. At least, not the entire kitchen.” Louis whispers the last part._

_“Not the entire kitchen?!” Harry bellows._

_“Calm down, love. Everything’s fine”, Louis shushes his boyfriend._

_“It better be”, he mumbles darkly and he climbs the stairs, hearing Louis giggle behind him. He knows Louis is just saying Ashton burnt down the kitchen to get him all irritated but it’s working. No one harms his beloved kitchen._

_“Love, I was just kidding”, Louis says as soon as Harry steps into the kitchen with two large towels and their swimming trunks._

_“I know, it’s just not really my type of a joke.”_

_“Am I forgiven?” Louis pouts and he flutters his eyelashes at Harry._

_Harry sighs deeply. “You know I’m not mad at you, right babe? And if I’d be mad at you, I could never stay mad. You’re too cute for that.”_

_Louis grins, pointy teeth peeking out over his bottom lip. “Thought so.”_

_“Do you have the food?” Louis holds up a bag filled with sandwiches and cupcakes. “Shall we go then?”_

_Louis nods and takes Harry’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”_

_Harry drives them to the lake and Louis chatters away, not talking about much so Harry only listens with half an ear. Mostly because he just likes listening to Louis’ voice, whether he’s singing or talking. He just likes Louis, actually._

_“Are you even listening?” Louis asks when Harry stares (with heart eyes, might he add) at him longer than probably socially acceptable._

_“Sorry, what were you saying?” Harry says as he snaps out of his little Louis-trance._

_Louis sighs, but it’s with a fond little smile on his face. “I asked if you were listening.”_

_“I wasn’t”, Harry says. “I was enjoying the sound of your voice.”_

_“I’m not completely sure whether that’s creepy or absolutely endearing.”_

_“I think we should go with absolutely endearing here. I am your boyfriend.”_

_“Fine. It’s cute. But I was telling you something very important!”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I was saying I’m very happy we met that day in that café when you were planning your trip to Australia.”_

_Harry smiles widely, feeling his dimples pop up and his eyes brighten. “I’m also very happy we met.” Louis smiles at him fondly and leans over, kissing him quickly. “Don’t distract me, I’m driving! You’re a menace”, Harry says, frowning slightly but he can’t keep it on his face. He loves Louis way too much to stay mad at him._

_“I know you love me.”_

_“I do so it would be nice if we didn’t arrive back home in body bags.”_

_“Pessimist”, Louis mutters and Harry swats at his arm half-heartedly._

_“’M not a pessimist!” he protests._

_“No, you’re not”, Louis says smoothly. “You’re like a little ray of sunshine.”_

_“Funny, coming from your mouth. I thought you were the little ray of sunshine.”_

_“I’m not. You are. BRAKE!”_

_It takes Harry all his willpower to not slam on the brakes. “Louis, don’t fucking do that!”_

_“We missed the exit to the lake!” Louis groans._

_“Yeah, do you want us to crash by screaming ‘brake’ very loudly into my ear?! What if I did brake and we had a car crash, huh?” Harry knows he’s yelling now too but he just had a sort of heart attack. Louis says nothing, just presses his lips together tightly and Harry sees his knuckles turning white from gripping at the edge of the seat. “Lou, babe, I’m not mad but you really scared me.”_

_“’M sorry”, Louis mumbles._

_He looks very guilty and Harry sighs softly. He puts his hand on Louis’ thigh and pats it gently. “Just don’t do that again, okay baby?” Louis nods and glances at Harry from the corner of his eye. When he sees Harry’s not mad, he puts his hand over Harry’s and intertwines their fingers._

_Harry parks the car in the grass not too far from the lake and the two of them get changed into their trunks. Louis is trying to cover his stomach with his arms, but Harry is having none of it. “Don’t do that, love. You don’t have to be ashamed when you’re with me. I love you and every part of you. Okay?”_

_“Okay”, Louis mumbles and he bites his lip shyly, removing his arms from his stomach. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and picks him up, twirling him around like he weighs nothing. Louis giggles like it’s their first date and Harry just told him a horrible knock-knock joke._

_When Harry puts him back down, he showers his face in kisses. He pulls back and looks at Louis with a serious face, spreading his arms widely and saying, completely serious, “this is how much I love you if I were to express it physically.”_

_Louis giggles some more. “You’re a dumbass, but you’re a cute dumbass whom I love very much. This much, to be precise.” And he spreads his arms too. They must look like idiots, standing opposite each other with their arms spread widely and shit-eating grins on their faces._

_“I love you too”, Harry says in earnest and then he’s kissing Louis passionately, hand on his waist and the other one on his lower back, slowly sliding down to his arse where his hand covers the entirety of Louis’ left cheek. Louis keens into his mouth when he slides his tongue over Louis’ and he pulls him in even closer._

_-_

“Cute”, Ashton says, peering over Harry’s shoulder with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Ashton”, Harry squeaks, almost smacking the mug out of Ashton’s hands and he shuts off his screen quickly.

Ashton grins at him knowingly. “D’you want me to leave the two of you alone?” He gestures to Harry and the screen with a smug smile on his face. Harry wants to slap it off real badly.

“No!” He pretends to sound scandalized when, really, it should be Ashton who’s scandalized.

“You sure?” Ash does this thing where he raises an eyebrow but winks at the same time (Harry tried it before but he just looks like he’s having a stroke while Ashton looks more mischievous than ever).

“Yes, I’m sure, you dick. Now get out, unless you want to read about me and Lou fucking in a lake.”

“Too much information”, Ashton sings and he dances out of the room with the mug in his hands.

“Like you don’t know how sex between two guys works.”

“I’m ignoring that. D’you want hot chocolate too?” he calls back from the kitchen.

“Yes please.”

“You’re welcome”, Ashton says when he puts another steaming mug on the desk next to Harry. “Enjoy. All pun intended.” Harry tries to smack him in the face but he’s already out of reach and cackling madly while running out the door.

“Fuck off, Irwin!” Harry yells.

“Love you too, babycakes!”

Harry groans. He hates Ashton sometimes but at the same time, he loves him for being moral support through his writing madness. He couldn’t have done this without him.

Now let’s just hope it’s enough to let Louis come back. Because if it isn’t, Harry doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t want to think about it either. Louis  _has_  to come back. He just has to because Harry can’t function properly without him.

-

_“Let’s go swimming before this escalates too much”, Louis pants after pulling back and putting some space between Harry’s body and his own._

_“I wouldn’t mind if it escalated”, Harry whispers, pressing his forehead to Louis’ and trying to catch his breath._

_Louis laughs loudly and pulls away, skipping over to the edge of the lake. “Of course you wouldn’t mind, you dirty minded bastard. Come on, let’s do what we came here to do. Swimming.” He throws Harry a meaningful look just before diving into the lake. The pale, silver moonlight is reflected in the water and it gives Louis a glow. He looks gorgeous. He always does, but the glow of the moon makes him even prettier. When he resurfaces, water is dripping down his chest and Harry licks his lips unconsciously._

_“Stop staring at me and get in. The water’s lovely”, Louis calls and his hair seems to be silver and glowing._

_So Harry dives in as well. “You look gorgeous in the moonlight”, is the first thing he says when he resurfaces._

_“So do you. You look like a Greek god.”_

_“Which one would I be?”_

_“Apollo”, Louis answers immediately. “You’re a ray of sunshine and he’s the god of the sun. You’d definitely be Apollo.”_

_“You’d be Zeus. You just have this aura around you that radiates power and fierceness. I could totally see you with a crackling lightning bolt in your hand, ruling the skies with lightning and thunder.”_

_“Except that I hate lightning”, Louis chuckles. “Besides, I could never be one of the Big Three.”_

_“Of course you could!” Harry argues._

_“Maybe I could”, Louis says, “but I’m not too sure. Hey, I’ve always wanted to try kissing under water!”_

_“Is this a not-so-subtle hint?” Harry says with a smile on his face._

_“It’s an invitation”, Louis says. “You coming?” And he ducks under water._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well. It's an update. What else can I say?


	15. thirteen

**In my dreams - thirteen**

_"Louis, help me!"_

_"No, Harry. You're on your own this time." In some way, Louis doesn't sound and look like himself but who else could it be? "I'm your prettiest dream", Louis smiles. He looks even more gorgeous than normal but somehow, it makes him scarier. "And your worst nightmare."_

_"Lou, please get me out of here", Harry pleads. He's fallen down a well and he had been screaming for what seemed like hours when Louis' face appeared in the opening of the well._

_"I told you you were on your own." He slowly starts moving away, out of Harry's sight._

_"Don't go! Don't leave me!"_

_"Everyone will leave you one day, Harry Styles." Harry screams when a strong pain pierces through his skull and for a moment, he feels like his skull is going to split in two. A smoky but glittering image pops up in front of his eyes. It's Louis, the scary version of Louis, with a gorgeous girl. It takes Harry a moment to recognize her as his sister Gemma._

_"Gemma?" he whispers._

_She smiles spookily. "Yes, little brother. It's me. Louis has never loved you. It's always been me. Maybe, had you listened to our parents, Louis might have loved you. But he doesn't." The serene smile looks scary on her too-pretty face but it's her words that hurt the most. Despite everything, Harry still loved his sister. She'd never done anything to hurt him intentionally. Or so he thought. Louis leans in and kisses her passionately._

_"Don't", Harry whimpers. They don't stop._

_"You will never be loved, Harry Styles", a voice whispers in his ear and the water level in the well starts rising quickly, washing away the image of Louis and Gemma kissing._

_"Help me!" Harry gurgles helplessly, water washing over his face, into his mouth, nose, eyes. There's water everywhere. "Help!" he manages to bring out and he swallows a large gulp of water. And he blacks out._

-

Harry shoots up straight in bed, covers falling off and sending a gust of cold air to his body. He shivers, both from cold and because he’s scared. Scared of the possibility that Louis never loved him. He knows his dreams are just his mind playing with him, but there’s a little nagging voice in the back of his head, questioning Louis’ love for him. _Was it all real?_ the voice whispers. _Or was he just playing with you, toying with your emotions only to leave you broken? Maybe this was his plan all along, Harry. Maybe he never trusted you._

“Stop it!” Harry screams into the empty night sky. Outside, the moon seems to be smiling at him. He jumps out of bed and plonks down in the chair near the desk. He stares at his pillow as though it might give him answers. Answers to the questions he will never ask. Because he trusts Louis. And he would trust Louis with his life.

And so, he falls into a restless sleep with his head on his desk. 

-

"H, you know it's bad for your neck to fall asleep on your desk. Just try getting to the bed next time, yeah?" The voice sounds familiar but Harry doesn't immediately recognize it. "Harry!" Someone is shaking his shoulder and he lifts his head dazedly. 

The person he sees is not the person he expected to see. "Louis?!"

"Hi babe", Louis says softly.

Harry shoots up straight and jumps out of his chair. "I'm dreaming. This is impossible. You're not here. You're not actually here. It's just another dream." He paces around his room with dream-Louis (or real Louis?) watching him.

"Haz, I'm real. I'm here. I don't know how, but I'm back. I'm right here", Louis whispers and he puts his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry jerks away from his touch. "You're not real", he says harshly. "I've dreamt about this moment for days, weeks even. You tell me the same every time - you're here and you're real and I get disappointed every single time."

"What doesn't my dream version do?" Louis asks.

"He never kisses me. He tries to but he disappears before we do because I wake up." A single tear rolls down his cheek.

"Come here then. Let me prove that I'm real." 

Harry looks at him sadly. "Please don't disappear." Louis tugs him in by his hand and pulls him down by a hand in his neck. "Just don't disappear", Harry whispers before their lips touch. Louis kisses him with a fierce passion and he's still here, he's still in Harry's arms. So of course, Harry cries. And this time, Louis is there to kiss away his tears.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m here. I came back to you”, Louis whispers into Harry’s hair.

“You came back”, Harry sobs and he pulls Louis in closer, until there was no space left between them. If he tried, he wouldn’t be able to fit a sheet of paper between their bodies.

“Sweetheart, you’re crushing me”, Louis chuckles softly.

“You’re here”, Harry keeps repeating, tears still streaming down his face.

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry doesn’t know how long they just stand there, hugging each other tightly and kissing occasionally but it’s long. Could be hours, days, or even weeks. He breathes in Louis’ smell and holds him as tight as possible. “I love you so much”, he whispers.

“I love you too”, Louis whispers back and he looks at Harry with adoring eyes. “Did you cope without me?” Harry shakes his head. He’s only a little embarrassed to tell Louis it was very difficult to go on without him by his side. “Did you take good care of yourself?”

“Ashton did”, Harry croaks, walking them back towards the bed and falling on it in a tangle of limbs.

“You’re cute. Let’s cuddle”, Louis says and he buries his face in Harry’s chest. “What do you mean Ashton took care of you?”

“I was a mess without you, Lou. I didn’t know what to do so Ash came and took care of me.”

"Babe, you know that if I disappear again, you need to take care of yourself. Don't put it all on Ashton's shoulders. I know he doesn't mind taking care of you but you're an adult, sweetheart. Please take care of yourself properly", Louis says softly. It would've sounded like a scolding, coming from someone else, but this is Louis. Louis, who loves him more than he probably knows. Louis, who cares about him more than anything.

And he knows Louis is right. He does need to take care of himself and he has to stop relying on Ashton so much. Ash has his own life and Harry doesn't think he has spent much time with Luke in the past few days.

"Babe, you look like you're overthinking something. Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Am I a burden to Ash?"

"No babe, he doesn't see you as a burden. He loves you and he sees it as his duty to take care of his best friend." 

"Am I selfish, Lou?"

"No, sweetheart, you're not selfish. You were just very upset."

"But what if I kept Ash away from Luke?" 

"Luke will understand", Louis says. "I'm sure of that."

"What if he doesn't?" Harry whispers. "What if he breaks up with Ash because of me?"

"Hazzy, you're worrying too much. None of that will happen. Okay? Just trust me on this one. Anyway, talking about Ash, maybe you should let him know that I'm back."

"Why?"

"Because I heard him talk on the phone earlier today and he sounded very worried about you, H."

"Yeah, I'll call him right now." When he scrolls through his contacts, Louis' name is back where it belongs - between Gemma and Niall. He dials Ashton's number and Ash picks up after the first ring. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" He sounds concerned.

"Nothing is wrong this time, Ash. Louis is back!" He hears the excitement in his own voice.

"That's fantastic!" Ashton sounds relieved.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go over to Luke’s and take him on a date. I pay."

"You don't have to do that for me, Haz." But he sounds a little hopeful.

"Of course I do! Just go. And thank you. For, you know, taking care of me."

"Anytime, Haz, anytime." And after Ashton has promised to let Harry pay him back for the entire date, they hang up.

"See? I told you he's not mad at you. But it's nice to pay for his date", Louis says. 

"You know what's also nice?"

"No idea but I bet you're gonna tell me right now."

"The fact that you're back in my arms and – Oh my God." Harry smacks himself on the forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Amber! She should be back as well!" Pattering dog footsteps are heard in the hallway and the door to the bedroom opens. Amber barks happily when she sees the two of them and attempts to jump on the bed, failing miserably. Louis coos at her and lifts her up, placing her on the bed and she jumps at Harry's face right away. “Hey girl!” She licks at his face enthusiastically and Harry smiles. “I’ve missed the both of you so much.”

“We’ve missed you too. Did we actually go to the zoo a few days ago?”

“No”, Harry shakes his head. “That was in the story.”

“Maybe we should start doing the same as Katniss and Peeta in Mockingjay”, Louis says, completely serious. “Real or not real?”

“We could”, Harry answers. “But neither of us has been tortured to madness.”

“Still”, Louis shrugs. “It’s a little confusing sometimes. We went swimming in the lake last night. Real or not real?”

“Not real, I’m afraid.”

“So we didn’t actually have a conversation about which Greek god we’d be?”

“No”, Harry smiles, “but in some way we did. You lived it, I wrote it.”

“You just made it sound even creepier.”

“I know.”

“Kiss me?”

“You don’t have to ask, love. You never have to ask.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now kiss me. Please. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Needless to say Louis stops asking permission to kiss Harry and they spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling and watching TV with two steaming mugs of tea on the nightstands. It’s good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I fast ;)


	16. ʟᴀsʜᴛᴏɴ

**In my dreams – Lashton [extra update]**

“Lukey, do you think I worry too much about Harry? I mean, he’s a grown man after all”, Ashton asks, looking up at his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!!!_ Luke asked him yesterday and of course, Ashton said yes).

"I don't know, Ash. That's up to you to decide. He's been your best friend longer than I've been your boyfriend."

"I'm scared that one day, you'll make me choose", Ashton mumbles.

Luke chuckles softly. "Of course not. That would be very unfair of me, making you choose between your best friend and your boyfriend. Actually, I'd slap you upside the head if you chose me."

Ashton laughs. "You probably would", he agrees. "Shall we watch a film?"

"Depends. What kind of films do you have?" He looks up just in time to see Luke turn bright red. "Lukey...?"

"Mostly Disney or Marvel but I swear they're all my little cousin's!" Ashton just looks at him, unimpressed. "Fine, they're all mine. Happy?"

"Very", Ashton grins. "I like Disney too. Do you have Tangled?"

Luke looks offended. "Of course I have Tangled! What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?!"

"A strange one", Ashton says and Luke nods in agreement, gently shoving Ashton off him and getting up. "Don't go", Ashton whines, making grabby hands at the younger boy.

"I have to put the DVD in the DVD-player, babe." Ashton pouts but waits for Luke to return to the couch, albeit a bit impatiently. "Patience, Ash, patience", Luke says when he walks into the kitchen and catches the grumpy expression on his boyfriend's face.

"I have no patience", Ashton complains.

"You know, I'd be back sooner if you'd help me", Luke suggests. In no time, Ashton joins him in the kitchen and grabs them two beers. "I guess I'll make the popcorn then."

Together, it doesn't take long for them to get all the food into the living room. They curl up together on the couch and Luke presses play. With the first song, Luke hums along softly but once 'I see the light' comes on, they're belting out the lyrics together (Ashton does Rapunzel's part and Luke does Flynn's part). When the film ends, they watch Brave. And Epic. And Rise of the Guardians.

Halfway through Rise of the Guardians, Ashton falls asleep on Luke’s shoulder and Luke has to wake him up. “Ashy, babe, if you fall asleep like this your neck hurts in the morning.” Ashton grunts something unintelligible and Luke chuckles softly. “Come on, baby.”

“Only if you carry me to bed”, Ashton murmurs sleepily.

“I’ll carry you, but you have to get off me first because I have to turn off the television”, Luke says.

Ashton clumsily slaps a hand over Luke’s mouth. “Too loud”, he mumbles. Luke manoeuvres Ashton off him, switches off the TV and puts the dishes in the sink. “Lukey”, Ashton whines sleepily from the couch.

“What is it, babe?”

“I’m cold. You’re a human furnace.”

Luke picks him up in his arms (which is pretty impressive, seeing as Ashton has a lot of muscles and Luke barely has any) and manages to carry him upstairs, trying to put him down gently but failing. Ashton only grunts and pulls Luke down with him. “If you don’t brush your teeth now, your mouth will taste like something died in it in the morning”, Luke warns.

“Don’t care. Wanna sleep”, Ashton murmurs and he snuggles into Luke’s chest.

“Ash”, Luke drawls out.

“Fine”, he sighs but Luke has to physically drag him into the bathroom before he brushes his teeth. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yes, babe, we can sleep now.”

“Good.” Ashton drags him back into the bedroom and falls dramatically onto the bed. Within seconds, he’s asleep. Luke laughs quietly and snaps a picture. There is no better blackmail material than this. After he’s sure to have a few good (and with good he means particularly awful) pictures, he takes off Ashton’s jeans and tucks him under the cover before curling up next to him and drifting off to sleep himself.

♡

“Ash, wake up. Your phone is ringing.” Ashton groans and tries to smack at the source of the noise but it only earns him a huff of laughter. “If you pick up your phone, you can sleep some more.”

“Just let it ring”, Ashton complains sleepily.

“It’s Harry.”

Ashton pries an eye open and grabs around for his phone. “Harry? What’s wrong?” He knows he sounds concerned.

“Nothing is wrong this time, Ash!” Harry says excited. “Louis is back!”

“That’s fantastic!”

“Hey Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“You should go over to Luke’s and take him on a date. I pay.”

Little does Harry know he’s already at Luke’s, Ashton thinks to himself. “You don’t have to do that for me, Haz.” But it would be pretty nice because it’s mostly Luke who takes Ashton on dates and Luke does not let him pay.

“Of course I do! And thank you. For, you know, taking care of me.”

“Anytime, Haz, anytime. But you have to promise me to let me pay you back.”

“Taking care of me when I lost Louis was enough payment, Ash, honestly. Just take this little gift, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks H. Tell Louis I said hi.”

“Will do! Bye Ash. I’ll see you around.”

“Bye babe, see ya.” And they hang up.

“What was that all about?” Luke asks. Ashton curls into his chest and kisses his collarbone lightly.

“Louis is back”, he mumbles, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep again.

“What do you mean Louis is back? Where did he go?” Ashton visibly freezes. Fuck. He didn’t tell Luke about how Louis is actually just a figment of Harry’s imagination. “Ash, is there something you need to tell me?” How could he have been so stupid? He’s been completely honest with Luke, intends to keep it that way but he just forgot to tell him how Harry’s boyfriend is _fictional?_ So he does the only logical thing – he slaps himself. “Ashton.”

“There might have been a little something I forgot to mention?” Ashton says guiltily.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Yes?” It comes out as a squeak. “Look, you met Louis and Harry the other day at the restaurant, right?”

“Yes. So?”

“Louis may or may not be unreal?”

“How the fuck can a person be unreal, Ashton?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Does that mean it’s actually a long story or you just don’t feel like explaining it?” Luke sounds a little angry but Ashton thinks he has all the right in the world to be angry.

“Harry started writing stories about a boy and that boy is Louis and one day he became reality”, he blurts out.

Luke stares at him blankly. “That’s all?”

“Yes?”

“You gave me a right scare, babe. That’s not funny. I thought you forgot to mention how you used to fuck Louis or something and he moved to another continent because it would be awkward if he started dating your best friend.” Ashton can’t help himself – he bursts out laughing. It doesn’t take long before Luke joins him and they’re clutching their sides from laughing so much.

“You really thought I used to fuck Louis?” Ashton hiccups and Luke laughs into his chest.

“Don’t laugh at me. I thought it was something serious!”

“This is pretty serious though.”

But when Luke throws him another look, they both just burst out laughing again.

♡

Once they’ve fully recovered from their laughing fit (now unable to go back to sleep), Luke runs the two of them a bath and Ashton goes to find a nice location for their upcoming date on his phone. Maybe go-karting would be nice. Although it’s not the most romantic thing as you don’t fit into a cart with two people. But going on a date doesn’t necessarily mean being cutesy and coupley, but (at least in Ashton’s opinion) people go on a date to have fun and to enjoy each other’s company. Right?

So he sends an email to the go-karting company to book a reservation for next week Sunday and texts Harry to inform him about the date and its costs.

“Ash, babe, the bath’s ready!” Luke calls from the bathroom.

“Coming!” he calls back.

“Pun intended?”

Ashton groans fondly. “No pun intended.” He joins Luke in the bathroom and starts undressing. Luke’s already in the warm water, covered in soap bubbles. “You know, you look kind of cute when you’re covered in bubbles”, Ashton says as he lets his boxers fall to the floor and he joins Luke in the water.

“You look kind of cute when you’re naked”, Luke whispers in his ear, breathing hotly against his neck.

Ashton should’ve known a simple, innocent bath would end in sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward laugh* I don't do smut. yet.......


	17. fourteen

**In my dreams – fourteen**

“Haz, can I make the invitations?” Ashton yells from the kitchen.

“Harry, do we have enough food for everyone yet?” Louis says from behind him.

“Are there snacks?” Niall calls from the living room.

Harry sighs deeply. Everyone’s been asking him questions all day and he’s getting a little annoyed and there’s a head ache coming up. “Everyone quiet!” he yells. “Ashton, just text everyone. Louis, no, there is no food yet. Go out and get food with Ashton. As for Niall, we do not have snacks and I forbid you to buy them. That’s Louis’ and Ashton’s job.”

“You okay babe?” Louis asks softly, coming up behind him and hugging him from behind.

"Just a bit stressed. Everyone's been yelling questions at me all day and I've got a head ache", Harry mumbles.

"Get some painkillers and lie down for a bit. I'll take it from here", Louis says.

"You're the best", Harry says and he rubs his eyes tiredly.

"I know", Louis grins. He kisses Harry's cheek and pats his back. "Guys, Haz's taking a little break. He's got a head ache."

"Is it because we kept yelling questions at you?" Ashton asks guiltily.

"Just a bit", Harry says, not wanting them to feel guilty. It's not like they did it on purpose. Niall hands him some pain killers and Ashton gets him a glass of water.

“Sleep well, H. We'll wake you up when we get back. Niall's coming with us or else he'll eat all your freshly baked cookies."

"Kay", Harry mumbles. He's already close to falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams", Ashton winks and he closes the door behind him. Harry falls asleep to the sound of Louis and Ashton talking softly in the hallway.

♡

"I should've noticed he's tired", Louis says quietly to Ashton.

"We all should have noticed", Niall says.

"Let's get the groceries. I know everything he buys for Christmas dinners, we just need to get more. Usually it's just the three of us at Christmas Eve but Haz always says it's the best evening of the year, in his opinion."

"My birthday is on Christmas Eve", Louis says.

Ashton smiles. "I think he set the twenty-fourth as your birthday because of that."

"You think?"

"Definitely", Niall says.

"He always looks forward to Christmas Eve. It's our tradition to have a big dinner. And this year, we're just celebrating it with more people", Ashton says and he laces up his shoes.

"Oh my God", Louis says and he smacks himself.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to buy Christmas presents", Louis whimpers.

"I don't think Harry minds, babe."

"I want to get him something and the two of you as well."

"You don't have to", Ashton says.

"I want to. Do you mind getting the groceries?"

Ashton and Niall both smile. "Of course not. Go ahead."

Then Harry bursts out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks when he sees Harry's face.

"I forgot to get you all Christmas presents", he moans.

"Let's go together", Louis chuckles. "Guess you would know what Ash and Niall like."

"Yes but how can I get you a present when you're with me?"

"We split up", Louis shrugs. "I need to get you a present as well."

"Sounds alright", Harry says. "I'll sleep after."

"So we get the groceries and you two get presents?"

"I think so."

"Sound alright", Niall says. "Come on, Ash, let's go."

They all leave together, Niall and Ashton piling into Ashton's car and Louis and Harry into Harry's.

"What should I get Ashton?"

"He likes hipster band shirts-"

"Like you", Louis sniggers.

Harry throws him a look before continuing. "-and records. And he likes bracelets too."

"Is there a record shop around here somewhere? Bracelets shouldn't be too hard to find."

"There's actually a shop with CD's and records in the mall not too far from here. We could stop by?"

"Sounds good. And how about Niall? What does he like?"

"The same as Ashton, really, except for the shirts."

“Niall’s not into hipster band shirts?” Louis laughs.

“Nah, he’s more a plain white t-shirt kind of guy”, Harry says. They fall into a comfortable silence.

“Haz, did you set my birthday on the twenty-fourth of December for a reason? Because Ash told me you always look forward to Christmas Eve.” Harry blushes and looks down at the wheel. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, babe.”

“It’s because Christmas Eve is the only day in the year that I like. It’s the only day in the year that makes me feel as though I have a family and it’s always such a nice evening. I make dinner for Ashton and Niall and they bring snacks and wine and we watch stupid Christmas movies. They always stay the night and in the morning, we exchange gifts before they leave to spend the day with their families. I look forward to it every year.”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of”, Louis says, noticing the red tint on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“It’s just pretty sad, don’t you think? Everyone spends Christmas and Christmas Eve with their families and I spend it with my best friends and I spend Christmas Day on my own, usually entertaining myself with my stories and drawings.”

“It’s not sad, Hazzy. It’s just who you are.” Harry lets out a humourless laugh. “You know what I mean”, Louis says. “It’s your stories and your drawings and your close friendship with Ash and Niall that make you _you_. I love you because you’re you. You know that.”

“You love me because I made you love me”, Harry says in a small voice.

“Exactly. You made me love you and in a different way than you meant. In your way, it means you wrote me, made me up to love you. But since I’ve become real, you have no control over me anymore. It’s your personality and your behaviour and maybe your looks a little that made me love you. You, as a person, not as a writer, made me love you, H. It’s impossible not to love you. Can’t you see how I look at you?” Harry’s face is now entirely red but his eyes are sparkling with tears. “Love, are you crying?”

“Happy tears”, Harry croaks out. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Pull over if your vision is getting blurred, okay? Don’t want to go crashing into a tree on the day before Christmas Eve.”

“Oh my God”, Harry exclaims.

“What is it?”

“It’s your birthday tomorrow! You’re turning twenty-five!”

“H, you don’t have to get me anything special for my birthday. Just a Christmas present is fine.”

“I’m getting you something separate for your birthday”, Harry says determined.

“Hazzy, if I’m honest, I’d rather just let my birthday pass.”

“You love birthdays and I should know because I created you.”

“Other people’s birthdays, yes. Not my own. I don’t like being remembered of the fact another year having passed.”

“I’m getting you a birthday present and that’s final.” Louis glares at him. “You’re supposed to shower my face in kisses now because you’ll get more presents.”

“Fine, get me a birthday present”, Louis pouts.

“I knew you’d give in”, Harry says smugly.

“Don’t look so smug, Styles.”

“I’ll look smug if I want to look smug.”

“You just totally drove past the parking lot.”

Harry looks a little embarrassed. “What if I passed it on purpose?”

Louis snorts. “Of course you did. Just turn around and park. We have more cupcakes and cookies to bake and you still need to lie down and get some sleep.”

“I can’t lie down and get some sleep if the three of you are endangering my kitchen.”

“I thought you said once that Ashton’s cupcakes and pies are pretty edible.”

“They are, if he doesn’t burn down the kitchen first. Niall doesn’t even bother touching the oven because everything he tried to bake burnt and you’re a menace in the kitchen as well.”

“I am not a menace”, Louis gasps, pretending to be offended.

“You are and you know it”, Harry laughs, finally parking the car in the parking lot next to the mall.

“Fine, I’m a menace in the kitchen. Happy?”

“Very. Shall we get Ash presents first?”

“Sure.”

Harry intertwines his fingers with Louis’ and steers him in the direction of the record shop. They buy him an old vinyl record of the Stones, an old vinyl record of Queen and a brand new album of Fall Out Boy and the newest album of All Time Low. They’ll give him a record and an album each. Harry is sure he’ll like them all. Next, they buy Niall some albums too (Harry gets him Michael Buble’s Christmas album, telling Louis it’s a prank he and Ashton pull on Niall every year and that Niall probably has a whole shelf filled with Michael Buble’s Christmas album alone) and then they leave the record shop.

It has started to snow a little and Louis is dancing around happily, trying to catch snowflakes in his mouth like a little kid. Harry can’t help but take out his phone and snap a picture of him.

“Hey sir, who said you can just take pictures of me whenever you want?” Louis calls from the other side of the street.

“If you get over here we can take one of the two of us!” Harry calls back and Louis comes running towards him. He runs into Harry with so much force they topple over together and they land softly in the grass, which has a tiny layer of snow on it already.

“I think we should take a picture like this”, Louis breathes once he’s stopped laughing.

“We should”, Harry agrees and he flips his camera to the one on the front (the luxury of having an iPhone). Louis smiles so wide his eyes crinkle at the corners and Harry’s pretty sure they both look dorky as hell but it turns out to be a nice picture. Harry puts it as his lock screen and background and they continue on to the shops to get Ashton a new band shirt and Niall a new plain white shirt. Once they have all that, Harry decides they should split up so they can get each other presents. But right before they part ways, Louis’ phone rings.

“It’s my Mum”, he says, silently asking Harry with his eyes if it’s okay to answer the phone on their shopping day. Harry gestures it’s fine. “Hi Mum!” Harry listens to Jay’s tinny voice through the phone but it’s too soft for him to hear the words she’s saying. “Yeah, sure.” More tinny chatter. “Alright. See you soon! Love you Mum, bye.” And he hangs up.

“What was that all about?”

“My Mum. She wants us to spend Christmas in Doncaster with my family. Is that okay with you?” Harry can see Louis really wants to spend Christmas with his loved ones but he knows his boyfriend is nice enough to consider Harry’s feelings about all this.

“Does that mean we have to get more presents?”

Louis smacks himself on the forehead. “Yes, it does.”

“Does that also mean I get the family Christmas I’ve always dreamt of?”

“I sure hope so”, Louis smiles. He looks gorgeous with all the snowflakes in his dark hair and his eyes are shining.

“Then I’m in. Let’s get your sisters presents. What do girls even want for Christmas?”

“Lottie likes jewellery, Fizz wants make-up and the twins are easily happy. I think they’ll want stuffed animals or something like that.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

“Hey Haz, give me your phone for a minute”, Louis says and Harry reluctantly hands him his phone.

“What are you gonna do with it?”

“You’ll see. Smile.”

“You’re taking a picture of me”, Harry notes after he smiles widely and he hears the shutter of the camera snap.

“No, not at all”, Louis mocks him. “Here, you look gorgeous.” He hands him back his phone and Harry looks at the picture. It’s quite alright but not as nice as the picture of him and Louis together (is that cheesy? It is, isn’t it?!).

“Not as gorgeous as you.” (That was definitely cheesier).

“Cheese ball”, Louis says but he intertwines his fingers with Harry’s anyway. “Come on, let’s get my sisters presents. After that, we’ll get each other something. Oh, and we need to get Amber something, of course!”

♡

The next day, Harry is very keen on hiding his presents from Louis. He’s been walking around the house all morning and all day yesterday, trying to find Harry’s present for him but so far, he’s come up empty-handed. “Where did you hide it?” Louis complains when he spots Harry making cookies in the kitchen.

“Some place you won’t find it”, Harry replies with a teasing smile.

“Today’s my birthday!” Louis whines. “I have the right to get my presents!”

“You have the right to stop distracting me from my cookie dough. You’ll get your presents later, when the boys have arrived.”

“Which people are coming?”

“I think Ashton said he’d invite Luke and Niall didn’t invite anyone. So it’s the five of us.”

“Are they all staying over?”

“Yeah, they are.”

“Do we have enough mattresses for that?”

“No, but Ash knows to bring air beds so that should be fine. We’ll all be sleeping in the living room. We’ll drag our mattresses there later tonight.”

“Where did you hide my present?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Damn, I thought that’d work. Surprise question always works with my Mum and Lottie.”

“Luckily, I’m neither. I’m your boyfriend and I’ve known you for quite a while.”

“You even created me.”

“You need to stop saying that, it’s creepy. Can you open the door, please? My hands are all sticky with cookie dough.”

“Be right back. Love you!” As soon as Louis goes to open the front door, Harry gets a twig of mistletoe out of his apron’s pocket and secures it above the doorway from the hall to the living room. Perfect excuse to kiss Louis today, really. And it’s his birthday too. He goes back to his cookie dough and he hears Niall and Louis chattering in the hallway when the doorbell rings again. So everyone has arrived.

“Hey H, what you making?” Niall says.

“Cookies. That plate over there is all yours”, and he points to a plate filled with cookies and cupcakes, just barely smaller than the plate the other four will be sharing.

“You know me too well”, Niall says but Harry can hear he’s grinning sheepishly.

“Hey Haz”, Ashton calls from the hallway.

“Hey!” he calls back, putting the cookies in the oven and dusting off his hands on his apron. He tells Niall to set a timer for his cookies (it’s really the only way to get Niall to do something for him – pay him in food) and goes to greet his guests when he sees Ashton and Luke snogging in the doorway underneath the mistletoe. “Going at it already?” he jokes and the two of them break apart, blushing from head to toe.

“Well, it is a mistletoe”, Ashton defends himself.

“Hi Harry, thanks for letting me come too today”, Luke says politely.

“Nonsense, you’re Ash’s boyfriend so it’s only logical.”

 “Yeah, Haz, thanks for letting me bring my boyfriend.” Ashton’s winking at him and then, in one smooth movement, he’s pushing Harry underneath the mistletoe while Luke pulls Louis under it.

“Suppose we have to kiss now”, Louis says, eyes sparkling.

“Guess we do. Happy birthday, baby.” And they kiss, Louis tangling his tongue with Harry’s immediately. He vaguely hears Ashton catcalling in the background but everything disappears around him when Louis kisses him fiercely.

“Guys, guys, that’s enough”, Ashton jokes and the boyfriends break apart at the sound of his voice.

“I did get a nice picture though”, Luke laughs.

“You didn’t”, Louis huffs.

“Oh yes, I did. I’ll send it to you.”

“Haz, your cookies are ready!” Niall calls from the kitchen.

“You sound like you’re eating something!” Ashton yells.

“That’s because I am!” Niall yells back.

“Haz, please tell me you saved some cookies for us.”

“Of course I did. Remember when I didn’t, a few years ago? The cookies were gone before you even had your coat off.” And they all laugh.

“I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

♡

They watch cheesy Christmas movies and eat all the cookies, piled together on the mountain of air beds and mattresses and Harry, for the first time in his life, feels complete. He’s spending his favourite day of the year with his best friends and his boyfriend. What else could he wish for?

When Louis finally gets his birthday presents (Ashton and Niall remembered to buy him a separate birthday present too. Luke didn’t but Harry doesn’t blame him (and neither does Louis) – he only knew he was invited yesterday), he’s over the moon with all of them. Ashton got him a nice docking station for his (Harry’s) iPod and Niall bought him so much candy, he’s probably stocked up until next year Christmas.

“Now yours, Hazzy!” Louis really does look like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

“I hope you like it”, Harry says shyly when he hands Louis his present. “Wrapped it myself.”

“You bought it with love so I like it already”, Louis smiles. He unwraps it carefully and reveals a little jewellery box. When he opens it, a necklace with a tiny, round pendant glitters in the light of the Christmas tree. He gasps when he sees what’s on the pendant. “It’s a tiny etching of a book”, he says softly.

“I thought it’d be suiting for us, you know. Look at the back.” Louis turns the pendant around and squints to read what’s on it. _For in dreams, we enter a world entirely our own._ “I thought it was suiting. I can take it back if you don’t like it”, Harry says quietly when Louis stays silent.

“No, I love it! I love it so much, H. It’s great. Thank you. Help me put it on?”

The rest of the night, Harry can’t stop watching Louis. He still can’t believe the boy he only ever dreamt of is in front of him and real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is too early for a Christmas chapter and no I do not care c:


	18. ❄ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴀsᴋs ❄

IMD character asks (in the order I received them)

Q – **Louis: how do you feel about Harry being depressed when you were away?**  
A – I absolutely hate it. And it’s so strange because I’m still with Harry, sort of, so I don’t miss him because he’s with me but Harry –the real one– is all alone in his flat without me and he misses me so much. He even dreamt about me and he refused to believe I was real at first, when I returned to him. I wish he’d find a way to cope when I’m gone because I’ve got the feeling it will happen again. But do know that Haz will do anything he can to have me return to him.

Q – **Luke: do you get jealous of Harry and Ashton?**  
A – Sometimes a little, yeah. But I’ve seen how much Harry loves Louis and vice versa. I know Harry and Ash are best friends and nothing more but there’s a little nagging voice in the back of my head that keeps warning me for the moment Ashton tells me he’s with Harry. Ash tries to talk me out of it and I believe him when he says he loves me and only me but there’s a tiny part of me that doesn’t want to believe him and I can’t help it.

Q – **Ashton: are you afraid what will happen if Louis disappears again?**  
A – A little, yeah. I know Louis talked to him and told him he had to take care of himself if he disappeared again but I’m not so sure if he actually _will_ take care of himself. He’s a big mess without Louis. Honestly, most of the time it’s sickening to watch the two of them together but I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. Harry wrote Louis to complete him and that’s exactly what Lou does. Not to mention the other way around. Louis loves Harry just as much.

Q – **Marlou/author: does what Harry write feel real to Louis?**   
A – Yes, it does. What Harry write is part of Louis’ reality – until he gets to Harry’s universe and Harry tells him it’s something he wrote. Try to imagine that someone controls you, writes about you. Someone from above, if you wish. Anything you think or feel or experience _in this life, at this moment_ feels real. Now try to imagine being transported to another universe and meeting the person from above, who tells you everything you have ever thought, felt or experienced was written by them. Strange, isn’t it? So yes, it feels real c:

Q – **Louis: What does it feel like to be a fictional character? Do you believe your thoughts are your own now?  
** A – It doesn’t feel very different from being ‘real’, I guess. It’s just a shock to meet your writer, as it’s not something that occurs very often. I know my thoughts are my own as soon as I’m with the real Harry, but I sometimes worry if Harry can read my mind or anything. I know he can’t, but he’s got to have at least an idea of what I’m thinking. But yeah, I know Harry has no influence on my thoughts anymore now so it’s all good c:

Q – **Louis: Do you ever want Harry to change something about you? If so, what? And would you ever ask him to change something about you?**  
A – I really, really wish he hadn’t made my tummy and my thighs this chubby and maybe had my height a little altered (which means _taller_ , Harry, not smaller) but I think he did quite okay so I’m fairly happy with myself. I don’t think I’d ask him to change anything about me, as much as I’d want to. I’d turn out like a Barbie doll for sure.

Q – **Louis: how do you really feel about the fact that Harry created you?  
** A – It sure is a little creepy but as long as I don’t think about it, everything’s good. No, really, I try to think of it as little as possible because it’s really just creepy. Oops.

Q – **Harry: would you ever create a boyfriend for one of your friends and hope they come to life like Louis?**  
A – If I ever were to create someone for Niall, for example, I don’t think I’d be the right person to do it. That would be Niall himself as I don’t know what Niall truly looks for in a girl (or a boy, I’m not one to judge), hence I can’t write about them. I’d like to do it, of course, but I don’t think I’d get it right.

Q – **Ashton: do you think that the other people Harry wrote about (e.g. Liam and Zayn) might be out there but because Harry didn’t include himself in those stories, they wouldn’t know Harry existed?**  
A – That’s a very good question. But no, I don’t think so. I think Harry told me once that Liam is from the 17 th century and if scientists were to find him, it’d be big, national news. It would be cool, of course, but I don’t think they’re out there.

Q – **Niall: how do you feel about the whole situation and do you wish you could bring someone to life like that?**   
A – Well, it does get a bit lonely at times…. No, I’m just joking. What Harry and Louis have is special but I don’t think I’d be able to create someone, not even if I were to describe my perfect girl. It’s sad that Louis disappears from time to time but as long as he still returns, I won’t kick his arse. Yet. *winks*

Q – **Luke: how do you feel about you and Ashton?  
** A –I think it’s a bit early to be saying things about me and Ash but I can tell you that I’m very much in love with him and I don’t plan on losing him anytime soon. *cue sappy smile*

Q – **Marlou/author: what gave you inspiration for this story?  
** A – To be honest with you, I don’t remember. It might have been a little influence from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle’s diary (the book Lucius Malfoy slipped into Ginny Weasley’s kettle in Diagon Alley) in which Tom Riddle comes to life but that is much, much scarier than my idea (I think lol). Maybe also a little from my desire to have someone who’s as perfect for me as Louis is for Harry? I don’t know. I thought of it in the shower, ran to my room in a towel and wrote it down. My thoughts tend to wonder from time to time so I don’t remember why I came up with the idea. Stupid brain.

Q – **Harry: do you still have the kind of nightmares you had when you realised Louis was gone?  
** A – They’ve changed a bit and I have them less but they’re still not gone completely. They’ve changed into nightmares where I wake up and Louis is gone. Sometimes I even dream that I ask Ashton where Louis is and he looks at me as if I’m crazy and calls the mental hospital. I know Ash wouldn’t do that but they just seem so real. Fortunately, Louis is there to hold me when I wake up.

Q – **Harry: in your story, did your written Harry create Louis too?**   
A – Once I understood the question, it wasn’t hard to give an answer. I in Louis’ universe don’t write. They’ve met each other in a café when my version in Louis’ universe was planning a trip to Australia. He didn’t go to Australia but he got Louis instead. Hope that answers it :)

Q – **Harry: are you scared of your writing?**  
A – I don’t know, should I be? As long as I don’t write about serial killers it should be fine :)

Q – **Louis: do you feel a difference between the memories Harry created for you both and the ‘real’ world?  
** A – Good question, love. I don’t feel any difference except that I notice it when I’m back with my real Harry, writer Harry. He’s much quieter and shyer and he cuddles me more.

Q – **Louis and Harry: who tops? :--)**  
A – Hi, I’m the author of this story and I’ll answer it for them. As I’m a bottom Louis believer (though I think they take turns sometimes but mainly bottom Louis), Harry will top if I ever write a smut scene :)

Q – **Louis and Harry: what would you do if you were in each other’s shoes?**  
A –         _Louis –_ if I were the writer, I think I’d be devastated if Harry left me. Well, he’s not leaving me willingly, obviously, but when he gets sent back to my written universe. Can’t imagine how Harry must’ve felt when I was gone.  
                _Harry –_ I think I’d be really confused as to which universe I’m in. I’m a bit unorganized, mentally, so I’d be confused all the time.

Q – **Ashton and Niall: what would you do if this happened to you?**  
A -          _Ashton –_ If it were Luke in Louis’ place and me in Harry’s place, I’d be a wreck if Lukey disappeared, honestly. Which is why I will never be mad at Harry for being a mess and helped him cope when Louis disappeared.   
                _Niall –_ Like Ash says, I’d be devastated if it was someone I love as much as Harry loves Louis.

Q – **Louis: where were you and what were you thinking when you were separated from Harry?  
** A – It didn’t seem different. I thought I was still with Harry but I did notice a difference in his behaviour – he’s much louder in the written universe. But no, really, I didn’t notice it. There were a lot of questions about this but I really don’t know where I went. Back to my own universe, I guess, waiting for the real Harry to write some more about me.

Q – **Harry: do you think you’ll be able to keep holding on if Louis disappeared again?**  
A – I don’t know. I coped the first time and I brought him back by writing my stories about him but I don’t know if it will work a third time. Maybe it only works twice. At least I’ll try to get him back because I know I can’t live without him. I know it sounds sappy but it’s true (Louis is cooing at me in the background. Stop that, Tommo).

Q – **Harry: which character of your other stories would you want to come to life?**  
A – None of them, I think. Most of them lived ages ago – I’d only torture them by bringing them to this century. They’d be terrified by all our technology and modern way of living.

Q – **Niall: have you found a girl-/boyfriend?**  
A – I haven’t, sadly. I’m starting to feel a little like the fifth wheel with all the couples around me, but I’m sure I’ll find someone eventually. I don’t worry about it too much. When I find someone, you’ll be the first to know :)

Q – **Louis: did Harry give you other friends and have you hung out with them since you came to life?**  
A – I don’t think he wrote about other friends I have, did you Haz? (Harry shakes his head in the background). No, I thought so. It doesn’t matter though. I’ve got Harry and Ashton, Niall and Luke are pretty cool too. Don’t tell Ash I said that. He’ll make fun of me for three weeks straight.

Q – **Ashton: do you miss Australia? Would you consider moving back there with Luke one day?**  
A – I do miss Australia, yes. But England is not too bad either. I’ve got my life here so I don’t think I’ll be moving back anytime soon. We might go on a little trip to Oz together soon. But we’ll definitely return to England afterwards.

Q – **Marlou/author: Where do they all work? We know that Luke works in a restaurant but how about the others?  
** A – To be honest, I haven’t really given that much thought. Harry just lives off his parents’ money because he doesn’t like going outside. Louis doesn’t have a job but he’d like to find one soon, even if it’s only a part-time job. Ashton has a job at the local supermarket (I’ve never mentioned that before, I know) and Luke works at his parents’ restaurant. Niall doesn’t have a job but, like Louis, he’s looking for one. Hope that answers it :)

Q – **Louis: if someone gave you a wish and you could have anything in the world, what would it be?  
** A – I think I already have everything I want. I’ve got a loving boyfriend, nice friends to have a laugh with, a loving family…. Maybe I’d wish that I could be with Harry forever. Like, I’d stop being transported back to my own universe. That would be nice.

Q – **Louis: do you find it weird that Harry can make you do pretty much anything he wants?  
** A – Not when I’m with the real Harry, he can’t. The only thing he can change about me when I’m with him is the way I look. But I don’t think he’d change that. And if I’m back in my own universe, I trust him enough to not make me murder people or something :)  

Q – **Niall: do you ever wish Harry had a better social life?  
** A – Nah, it’s just part of his personality. And I can’t change his personality. Not that I’d want too, anyway. I like him much better when he calls me over to try out a new recipe than when he’d be dragging me from club to club every evening. Of course, I wish he’d come to a party with me every now and then but I can’t exactly force him to come, can I? Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I did? A terrible one at that.

Q – **Marlou/author: is there any way you can explain why Louis just disappeared?  
** A – I’m afraid that would give away a very big part of the plot. Harry himself hasn’t figured out yet why Louis disappeared but you’ll know it as soon as he finds out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helped to understand the story a little better! c:


	19. fifteen

**In my dreams – fifteen**

Harry loves Christmas Eve, but he loves Christmas morning just as much.

It’s the day they wake up in a big pile of limbs and blankets.

It’s the day they eat breakfast together with sleepy eyes and bad morning breath.

It’s the day they exchange gifts and thank each other for the gifts they’ve received.

It’s the day the lights of the Christmas tree seem to shine just a little brighter, as bright as Harry’s eyes when he lets it sink in that his friends are here, spending time with him.

It’s the day Harry treasures and of which the memories he keeps close to his heart.

It’s his favourite morning of the year. And it’s even better when it goes exactly as he likes it. But what he didn't expect was that he'd have a text message from Gemma when he wakes up. So he stares at his phone for several moments. He didn't even know she had his number but then again, he hasn't bought a different phone in the past few years so his number hasn't changed.

"H, why are you looking at your phone as though it might explode?" Ashton asks, sitting up straight on the pile of air beds and human bodies. He kicks Luke in the shin in the process but he doesn't stir, just grumbles a little and continues sleeping.

"I have a text message from Gemma!" he whisper-shouts back.

 "Well go on, open it! What does it say?"

Harry opens the message and first reads Gemma's text, then repeats it out loud to Ashton. "She wishes me a merry Christmas and hopes we can meet up soon", he says in a daze. Of course, he knows Gemma doesn't hate him like the rest of his family does but it still comes as a bit of a surprise that she wants to see him again.

"That's great, isn't it?" Ashton says.

"Yeah, it is", Harry says, still a bit dazed.

"You look surprised that your own sister wants to spend time with you."

"I am a little surprised, yeah. What should I text back?"

"Harry, seriously. She's your sister and you're a grown man, texting someone is not that difficult. Jeez."

"What? I've never texted anyone except for you and Niall!"

"Oh Harry", Ashton says and he shakes his head. In the pile of limbs and pillows, Louis mumbles Harry's name so Harry texts Gemma back quickly and crawls back to his boyfriend, whose feet are stuck underneath Niall's back and Luke is lying half on top of Niall, arm slung over Ashton's lap. The other three are still asleep, not woken up by Harry and Ashton talking.

"Let's just sleep some more", Ashton says.

"Good idea, as it's only six in the morning", Harry yawns.

"That early?" Ashton groans.

"I know. Sleep well, Ash."

"Night Haz." And they sleep some more.

The next time he wakes up, the sun is shining into Harry's eyes and Louis is on top of him, spread out like a starfish. Niall's foot is stuck underneath his hip and Luke is snoring loudly.

"Morning", Ashton smiles brightly. He's got a pan and a spatula in his hand and there's a plate of damping pancakes already on the table.

"Why so chirpy?" Harry moans, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"It's eleven a.m. on Christmas morning!"

"Stop with the cheery voice and the blinding smile please", Harry croaks and Ashton laughs loudly.

"Wake up the others for breakfast, ya sleepyhead."

"Yes sir", Harry mumbles and he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Louis, baby, breakfast is ready. Come on, wake up." He showers his boyfriend's face in kisses and paws at his back. "Wakey wakey", he sing-songs.

"Wa'?" Luke mumbles, blinking a few times before his eyes get used to the sunlight.

"Breakfast is ready", Harry tells him. "Can you wake Niall up?"

"Yeah, sure." Luke has a tactic that's not as subtle as Harry's. He plonks down on top of Niall, successfully squashing him in the process. So Niall does the only logical thing - he screams as though he's being murdered.

Which wakes up Louis as well, who shoots up straight and bangs heads with Harry. "Fuck's sake, Niall. As long as you're not being murdered, don't yell so loud before two in the afternoon", Louis complains.

"Luke just fell down on me!" Niall defends himself.

"Harry said I had to wake you up", Luke shrugs.

"Not like that!" Harry protests.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ashton calls from the kitchen.

"You let him use your kitchen?" Niall whispers.

"I was asleep and he'd already made pancakes when I woke up", Harry says. "Trust me, had I been awake, I never would have let him use my kitchen."

“I heard that”, Ashton says. “Now get out of that human pile and get your asses over here for breakfast.”

“What time is it?” Luke yawns.

“Eleven. Good morning, babe.” Ashton kisses him shortly and Niall pretends to vomit.

“It’s too early to be watching the two of you make out.”

“We weren’t making out”, Luke says.

“Sure you weren’t.”

They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence and while Luke and Ashton go to take a shower (Harry warns them to not to anything in _his shower_ ), Niall and Louis do the dishes and Harry puts away the air beds and mattresses. Once they’re all dressed, it’s time for the exchange of gifts. Luke only gets a gift from Ashton (which Harry feels pretty bad about, but Luke assures him it’s fine), which is a new watch because apparently Luke needed a new watch. Ashton gives Louis a gift card for the record shop, Harry new pencils (Ash had specifically asked which ones he had to get him) and Niall Michael Buble’s Christmas album, a pair of warm socks and a woollen hat.

Niall gave Louis a pair of mittens (Harry’s sure Louis will look adorable wearing them), Harry two jumpers and Ashton a bunch of new bracelets. He says he accidentally bought the Batman one twice so if Ash gives it to Luke, they’ll have matching bracelets. He’s joking, of course, but the two actually take it to heart and put them on, smiling at each other with sappy looks on their faces. “I was joking, for fuck’s sake”, Niall exclaims but they don’t even hear him.

Niall and Ashton are very happy with the gifts Louis and Harry got them (so is Amber, by the way) and short after the gift exchange, Ashton and Luke have to leave as they promised to spend the day with Luke’s family and Niall leaves shortly after.

“Alone again, finally”, Louis sighs.

“Why, did you have plans for wooing me?” Harry snorts.

“Well, you know I never say no to a good blowjob”, Louis shrugs.

“Are you serious?” Harry laughs. “They’re gone for only a minute and you’re already demanding blowjobs.”

“Not demanding, just wishful thinking.”

“Fine, fine, let’s take a shower then. We still have to walk Amber though, so we don’t have plenty of time.”

“We have plenty of time”, Louis decides and he drags his boyfriend upstairs.

♡

“You have to put on your new mittens, Lou, it’s freezing outside. You’ll get frostbite.” When Louis wants to go outside in only a coat, Harry makes a fuss and forces him to put on his new mittens and an old woollen hat of Harry’s.

“I look like a fucking Eskimo”, Louis complains.

“You look cute. Let’s go. Amber!” Amber barks and patters into the hall, wagging her tail happily.

“See, even Amber thinks I look ridiculous”, Louis mutters.

“You look adorable, babe, trust me.”

“I don’t trust you.” Harry pretends to look wounded. “Okay fine, I trust you and I love you and all that. Stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Harry steals a kiss and puts Amber on her leash before they finally go outside, Louis locking the door behind them.

“So, where do we go?”

“You were the one who initiated this walk”, Louis says.

“The park?”

“The park’s fine.” The park it is. Harry intertwines his hand with Louis’ as far as that’s possible when they’re both wearing mittens but it’s the thought that counts. When they’re near the park, they see a girl with short, wavy hair in a cute summer dress. She seems to be around eighteen years old but it doesn’t strike Harry as ‘odd’ immediately. Until he registers it’s the middle of the winter and she’s standing there in a light summer dress.

“Lou, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Harry asks at the same time Louis exclaims “Why is she in a summer dress? It’s December!”

But they seem to be the only ones that see her. Everyone who passes her looks right through her. She lifts a hand and waves friendly at the two of them. Louis clutches to Harry’s hand and together, Amber on the leash sniffing about behind them, they approach her.

“Aren’t you cold, love?” Louis asks.

She looks down at her dress and shrugs. “Not really. But if it’s bothering you, I’ll change into something more appropriate.” Louis is about to say it’s fine but she waves her hand and, in a cloud of sparkles and glitter, her outfit changes into a simple pair of jeans and a raspberry pink trench coat. “Better?”

“Yeah”, Harry breathes in awe.

“Did you just-?”

“Jep”, she laughs. “It’s just simple magic, really. What the two of you have, now that’s magic. I’m Florencia but please, call me Florgi. I secretly don’t like my name.”

“What do you mean Harry and I have magic?” Louis asks confused.

“Oh darling, it’s much more complicated than that. Harry, how’s your sister doing? Gemma, is it?”

“Yes”, Harry says slowly. “She’s fine. She actually texted me this morning.”

“I know. She’ll be at your house later today.”

“Are you a psychic?” Louis says, eyebrows now raised so far they’ve disappeared under his hat.

“Like I said, it’s complicated and I don’t have much time. I’m not even supposed to talk to the two of you at all.”

“But what- Why-?” Louis can’t even form a proper sentence.

Florgi laughs. “It’s really not that difficult to understand once I’ve explained it but I really don’t have the time for that. Look, I’ll give you a short summarized version. You, Harry, are gifted but cursed. You know your gift, but not your curse. Louis, like Harry, you’re cursed. You have a gift too but you still need to figure that out. Together, you hold the greatest power known to mankind. I cannot tell you what that is. That’s for you to figure out. Oh and Harry, dear, remember to keep writing.”

“I’m really confused right now”, Harry says.

“So am I”, Louis agrees.

Florgi smiles. “You’ll figure it out in time. And remember, darlings, -” her next few words go lost because of the noise a passing truck makes, “-is the bridge between all universes. Good luck!” Her eyes glow gold and in another cloud of sparkles and glitter, she disappears, leaving behind nothing but a few glitters.

“What did she say before the bridge part?” Harry asks Louis.

“I don’t know, I couldn’t hear it. What could be the bridge between all universes? Another cloud of sparkles and glitter?”

Harry snorts. “Probably not. How about a good cup of hot chocolate?”

“That’s most likely not the answer but it’s a good suggestion nevertheless. Come on, let’s go home and make hot chocolate and cuddle up on the couch.”

“Gems will probably stop by later.”

“That’s fine, as long as she doesn’t eat all our marshmallows. Again.”

“She won’t. I won’t tell her we have them.”

“She magically finds them, trust me.”

“With a cloud of sparkles and glitter?”

And they burst out laughing together. But when they go to sleep that night, Harry can’t help but wonder what could be the bridge between all universes.


	20. sixteen

In my dreams - sixteen

“Ash, was it really necessary to throw a party for New Years? I mean, just a small get-together with friends would’ve been cool too”, Luke says to his boyfriend.

“I like parties”, Ashton pouts.

“As do I but we could’ve thrown a party after New Years.”

“Just let me do this, please?”

“You don’t need my permission”, Luke shrugs.

“Lukey, don’t be mad.”

“’M not mad”, Luke says and he turns away from his boyfriend’s pleading eyes.

“Yes, you are. Come on, Lukey, talk to me. Why don’t you want a party?”

“I just want to spend the first few hours of the New Year with you and maybe a few friends, not with a house full of strangers.” Luke is still not looking at Ashton.

Ashton is silent for a while. “Maybe you’re right. Spending the New Year with my boyfriend and best friends would be much nicer.”

“You sound sarcastic.”

“I’m not. It’s still not too late to cancel the party.”

“You don’t have to cancel your party because I don’t feel like it.”

“Of course I do. You’re my boyfriend and I love you and I want you to be happy”, Ashton says.

Luke finally turns around and smiles a little. “I am happy, babe.”

Ashton wraps his arms around Luke’s waist and presses their foreheads together. “Let’s cancel the party.”

“Only if you’re sure”, Luke whispers.

“I’m very sure. I’m also very sure we should take a shower together.”

“If you actually want to get clean, that’s not really the best idea.”

“Who said anything about getting clean?” Ashton chuckles and he drags his boyfriend up the stairs.

♡

“Ashton just texted me”, Harry calls to Louis, who’s cuddling with Amber on the couch.

“What did he say?”

“The party’s off”, Harry snickers. “I think Luke wasn’t really up for it.” His phone buzzes again. “But he says we can spend New Years at Ashton’s place if we want. Do we?”

“As long as I get to kiss you senseless at twelve o’clock, I don’t mind where we do it”, Louis shrugs.

“So that’s a yes? Even if I don’t think Ash will appreciate us fucking in his house.”

“If you consider it a yes, then yes. And I never said anything about fucking.”

“You’re confusing me.”

Louis laughs. “Just text Ashton that we’ll be there, you dork.”

“Okay”, Harry says and he sends a text to Ashton, saying that they’ll be at his tonight. Ashton replies not a minute later with lots of emojis and caps lock, something about Niall and a girlfriend. “Lou, can you make something out of this mess of emojis?” He curls up next to Louis on the couch and shows him the text.

“As far as I understand, it says something about Niall having a girlfriend”, Louis says.

“I don’t understand. If Niall had a girlfriend, he would’ve told us?”

“Or maybe not, because you’re a nosey lot”, Louis shrugs.

“I’m not nosey! I’m merely interested in Niall’s love life!”

“Nosey”, Louis sing-songs. “But I love you either way.” Amber barks approvingly. “See? Even Amber knows it.” Harry’s still pouting. “Haz, you’re twenty-three years old and you’re pouting like a five-year-old kid.”

“I will pout if I want to pout”, Harry argues.

“You can pout whenever you want, you big man-child. Come on, let’s get all dressed up for the party tonight. Shall we bring Amber? It’s her first New Year’s party and she might be scared of the fireworks. It wouldn’t be very nice if we left her all alone in the house if she’s scared.”

“I guess so. I don’t think Ash will mind, as long as we bring her basket in which she sleeps. You’re a good doggy, aren’t you Ambs? You won’t poop all over Ashton’s house?”

“You do realize you’re talking to a dog, yes?”

“Yes, I know. Doggies need some loving too sometimes”, Harry defends himself.

“You’re strange and I love you.”

“I know.”

“You’re supposed to say I love you too, Louis, you’re my everything”, Louis pouts.

“Now who’s pouting? Come here and kiss me, you idiot.” So Louis has no choice but to lean over and kiss Harry lovingly.

"Do you reckon Ashton's got champagne? I mean, a New Years party isn't complete without champagne", Louis says once they break apart. 

"It's Ashton we're talking about. He can't function properly without his daily alcohol", Harry laughs. "Not that he's an addict but he claims he functions better when he takes a beer daily. Idiot."

"Maybe he's right", Louis muses.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding. It's fun to see you all disgruntled and cute like a little kitten."

"I am a twenty-three year old man. I do not look like a disgruntled little kitten", Harry argues. 

"Yes, you do. Do we need to bring champagne or not?" 

"I reckon it won't hurt if we bring it. Two bottles of champagne instead of one won't be harmful, right?"

"I guess it won't. Where do you keep the champagne?" 

"In the kitchen. I'll put Amber on her leash. Amber! Come here, girl!" Amber pads over to Harry and barks happily. "Are you happy to see Ash again? He spoils you, doesn't he?" Harry coos to the dog.

"I'm going to pretend it's very normal to be talking to a dog", Louis says. "Is it this one?" He holds up a bottle and Harry nods. "Good. Shall we go?"

"We shall." He puts on his boots (Louis grumbles something about 'really needing to buy him new ones') and they leave the house, Amber dancing around their feet and grtting Louis' legs tangled up in the leash. Once they're in the car, Harry turns on the radio. 

"Not your hipster shit again", Louis warns and Harry lets him choose the channel. 

"Better?" he asks when the first tones of Fall Out Boy's Young Volcanoes sound and Louis leans back in his seat.

"Alright. It's still a bit hipster but it's fine." 

They drive in comfortable silence. Amber seems to be enjoying the car ride as she sniffs around and barks every now and then. Ashton's place isn't too far away and when Harry parks the car, he sees Niall's car already in the parking lot. 

"I'm curious as to where Niall found a girl all of a sudden", Louis says, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts. 

"We're so in sync it's a bit creepy", Harry laughs.

"Hm, what?" 

"You said what I thought."

"That seems to happen a lot lately", Louis chuckles. "Come on, let's go meet Niall's girl."

"What if I don't like her?" Harry says nervously when they ring the doorbell.

"Haz, you'll like her. This is Niall we're talking about. He's so carefree, the girl he's found must have at least a character that's quite similar."

"I guess you're right." But he still sounds nervous. 

Luke opens the door. "Hey!"

"Hi Luke, how are you?" Louis asks.

"You saw me yesterday."

"I'm trying to be polite! Ash would kill me if I weren't!"

"What would I kill you for?" Ashton asks. He looks like a right mess. His hair is all dishevelled and his cheeks are flushed. "And before you say anything, I've been trying to make cupcakes all afternoon but so far I've got nothing but a lump of dough and a hell of a lot of flour in my hair."

"I wasn't going to say anything", Louis says innocently. "But you look like you've just run a marathon."

"What he wanted to say is that you look like you've just been fucked", Luke smiles smugly.

"Just wait", Ashton mumbles to his boyfriend before realizing his best friends are still in the doorway. "Come on in! Niall and Lilly are in the living room." And to Harry: "She's lovely, you'll like her."

The first thing Harry notices is that she's very short. Of course, you look small easily in a room full of giant guys (read: Luke, Ashton and Harry) but even compared to Niall and Louis, she's small. "Hi!" she says and she waves at them, all the while smacking Niall's hands off Ashton's cookies. She’s wearing a nice, simple black dress with a light blue vest, dark and curly hair down and a friendly smile on her face.

"Hey!" Louis says, extending his hand and shaking hers. "I'm Louis and this idiot is my boyfriend Harry. Haz, where are your manners?"

Harry gives him the evil eye before smiling at her. "I'm Harry. You must be the girl who finally managed to steal Niall's heart."

"If you're going for the cheesy story, then yes. The actual story is that he spilled his beer all over my dress and attempted to clean it off before realizing he was being a bit inappropriate", she laughs.

"That sounds like Niall", Harry agrees.

"Hey!" Niall protests.

"It's true", Lilly shrugs. "No denying it."

"Niall, hands off the cookies or Ash will murder you", Luke warns. "He's been working on those all morning."

“Niall, keep your fucking hands off my cookies!” Ashton yells from the kitchen.

“Haz, maybe you should go help him. He’s been struggling with his cupcakes for a few hours now. It’s getting pretty sad to see him all disappointed with flour in his hair”, Luke whispers to Harry.

“Yeah, I’ll go help him. Make sure Niall doesn’t eat the cookies.”

“Why does everyone think I always eat all the cookies?!” Niall exclaims but he merely receives four stares in return. “Okay, fine. But they’re just so tasty”, he mumbles.

“I’m sure Ashton will let you eat some later”, Lilly tells him, in a tone you would use lecturing a three-year-old. Niall pouts and she coos, petting his hair.

“Perfect couple right there, people”, Ashton jokes from the doorway and Luke mock-glares at him.

“I thought we were the perfect couple.”

“I beg to differ”, Louis gasps. “I’m pretty sure me and Haz are the perfect couple.”

“This will take a while”, Lilly says calmly when Louis, Luke and Niall start arguing. “Shall I help you two in the kitchen?”

“Yes please. Do you know how to make icing?”

She looks mildly offended. “Of course I know how to make icing!”

❄

Niall looks exceptionally happy when Ashton finally gives him the green light to start eating. Lilly just shakes her head and steals the cookie right from Niall’s hand. For once, he doesn’t look like someone set his bed on fire (“It’s looooove”, Harry teases). Ashton’s put the telly on, a large clock on the screen, counting down the minutes until New Years. There’s five more minutes before the next year begins in a burst of colourful fireworks.

“H, do you have any good intentions for next year?” Louis asks, absently sipping from his champagne until Harry takes the glass from him.

“I just want to be with you and maybe spend a little more time with Gemma. That’s all, really. You?”

“I’d like to find a way to stop me from disappearing”, Louis says softly.

“That would be nice”, Harry agrees.

“One minute!” Ashton says from where he’s standing at the window, holding Luke closely.

They all look at the clock together, Louis picking up his champagne again and pulling Harry up with him, to go and join Luke and Ashton at the window. Harry wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind and rests his head on Louis’. They count down the seconds quietly and when the clock strikes twelve, Harry says “Happy New Year, love.”

“Happy New Year”, Louis says back and he turns his head to kiss Harry. He’s keen on making his wish come true – to stay with Harry as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](floating-skies.tumblr.com) ?


	21. seventeen

**In my dreams – seventeen**

The first thing Harry thinks when he wakes up is _Louis’ wish didn’t come true._ There’s no warm body curled up against his, no arm around his waist, no snoring in his ear and no barking outside the door. Louis is gone again. But he doesn’t break down this time. He promised Louis he wouldn’t.

So he shoots Ashton a text message to inform him and takes a long, hot shower. He lets his sadness wash down the drain with the water and thinks of ways to get Louis back. Drawing didn’t help. Crying didn’t help. Yelling insults at him didn’t help. But what did? How did he get Louis back last time? He doesn’t remember.

When he gets out of the shower, he’s got a text back from Ashton. _Do you want me & Luke & Niall to come over? _

_That would be nice_ , Harry sends back and he enters the living room, plugging his phone into the docking station and playing Louis’ favourite music. Did he do that last time? He doesn’t know. But it’s worth trying. He fishes his cooking book off the bookshelf and looks up a recipe he still needs to try out – something with burritos and guacamole. He hasn’t cooked anything since last Monday and he got his groceries last Saturday so if he’s correct, he should have everything he needs in the fridge.

Harry is making the guacamole sauce when he thinks of something. _What if I just deleted Louis’ file and started on a new character?_ Right after that thought, he drops everything he’s holding and goes to lie face-first on the carpet in the living room. “Awful thought”, he mumbles to himself. “Awful, awful, awful. You’re a terrible person, Harry Styles.”

“Any particular reason you’re face planting the carpet and calling yourself awful?” Ashton’s voice asks somewhere above him.

Harry doesn’t even jump at the sound of his best friend’s voice. “I just thought that it might be better if I just deleted Louis’ file”, he moans. “I’m a terrible human being.”

Ashton crouches next to him and pats his back. “You’re not an awful person for thinking that, Haz. Come on, get up and off the floor and continue your cooking magic. We brought Lilly to vacuum your apartment.”

“You did not”, Lilly says and she smacks Ashton upside the head. “You told me it would be nice to come and keep Harry company. Where is Louis, anyway?”

“Niall!” Ashton yells. “Do not tell me she doesn’t know!”

“Doesn’t know what?” Lilly eyes Niall with a great level of suspicion in her green eyes.

“Ehm, I might have forgotten to tell you something”, Niall mumbles.

“Well, you better tell me right now.” She sounds a little angry. Niall takes her arm and leads her into the hallway.

“Where’s Luke?” Harry asks Ashton, brushing off his jeans and returning to his guacamole. Ashton doesn’t respond, instead looking down at the floor. “What happened?”

“We fought”, he answers quietly.

Harry wraps him up in a hug. “D’you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“It’s gonna be fine, you know. He loves you.”

“I’m not so sure”, Ashton says sadly, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Sorry for dumping this on you. You’re having it difficult enough as it is, now Louis’s gone again.”

“Hey, don’t you dare apologize for wanting to get this off your chest. You’re my best friend, I care about you and if you’re down, I want to cheer you up. I’ve never seen you sad before. Except maybe that time you tried pot and came back home all high and crying because you lost your teddy bear.”

Ashton smiles weakly. “Probably the reason I never took drugs again.”

“I’m serious though. You can talk to me”, Harry says seriously.

“I know, I just don’t wanna talk about it for now. Is there anything I can do to help you with the food?”

“You can chop the tomatoes”, Harry says.

“That knife looks dangerous”, Ashton says, eyes wide.

“It is.”

“And you trust me with it?”

“Maybe. Just get to it.” He pats Ashton’s shoulder and puts him to work.

“Harry!” Lilly bursts into the kitchen, Niall trailing behind her with an apologetic look on his face. “Is it true Louis is fictional and you made him up?” The tone of her voice suggests she thinks it’s a load of bullshit.

“That’s true”, Harry confirms.

She stares at him. “You’re all just playing a prank on me.”

“Niall, would you mind getting my sketchbook for me?” Harry asks Niall, calmly continuing to chop his onions.

“What does a sketchbook have to do with all this?”

“You’ll see.” Niall returns to the kitchen with Harry’s sketchbook and hands it to him. Harry opens it on Louis’ page and shows Lilly. “See? I made him up.”

“No, you drew him. That’s something entirely different.”

They manage to convince her, eventually.A couple of minutes later, when his burritos are in the oven, Ashton and Harry are just staring sadly at the happy couple across the room. It does feel a bit quieter without Louis and Luke here to tease them. Maybe, if Ash stays over, Harry doesn’t feel so alone at night.

“Ash, d’you wanna stay over tonight?”

Ashton looks at him with sad eyes. “Thanks for the offer, babe, but I’ll pass. I won’t be able to sleep anyway.”

“I’m fairly sure Luke will apologize for whatever he said”, Harry says and he squeezes his best friend’s hand.

“I’m not so sure.”

“You two love each other, it’s all going to work out”, Harry says confidently. He’s spotted Luke in the streets below, approaching Harry’s apartment.

“You sound awfully sure of yourself, Styles.”

“I am”, Harry grins and the doorbell rings, right on time.

Ashton narrows his eyes at him. “You didn’t create Luke too, did you?”

“I swear I didn’t. You’re both just very predictable. Go get your man, Irwin.” Ashton gets up and runs to open the door, muffled voices coming from the hallway and a few minutes later, they come back into the room holding hands. “Told ya”, Harry says smugly. Ashton glares at him but he says nothing.

“Hey guys”, Luke says, waving at them.

“You’re just in time to taste my burritos”, Harry says when the timer signals the food’s done.

♡

_“Haz, did you know I love you very much?” Louis says randomly, absent-mindedly playing with Harry’s hair, his head on Louis’ chest as they watch a movie._

_Harry laughs. “I do, yes, but I don’t mind hearing it more often. And I love you too.”_

_“Good, because it’d be awkward if you didn’t.” There’s a comfortable silence, Louis playing with Harry’s hair and Harry petting Amber, who’s sound asleep on his lap._

_“I have a surprise for you tomorrow.”_

_“I hate it when you tell me you have a surprise but you don’t tell me what the surprise is”, Louis pouts._

_“I know, that’s why I said it”, Harry grins._

_“You’re a mean person.”_

_“I know, darling. You still love me though.”_

_“I’m afraid that’s true”, Louis says and he pets Harry’s hair when he shifts to look up at Louis. “Kidding babe.”_

_“I know. Let’s go to bed, I can’t focus on the movie anyway.”_

_“Are you inviting me to get in your bed?”_

_“Technically, it’s our bed”, Harry shrugs. “And I meant sleeping, get your mind out of the gutter.”_

_“I never said anything about doing things that do not include sleeping”, Louis says innocently._

_“Idiot”, Harry says fondly. They go upstairs and brush their teeth before stripping out of their clothes and crawling into bed. “Night babe, sleep well.” Louis kisses him and curls into him. Harry falls asleep peacefully with the love of his life curled into his side._

♡

_“Ehm, H, I don’t want to disturb you but Ashton and Niall keep calling you”, a voice whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry groans and rolls over on his other side, wanting to continue sleeping. “Harry!” Louis is pretty insistent when he wants to._

_“Wha’?” Harry mumbles._

_“Ashton and Niall keep calling. Does it have anything to do with the surprise you prepared for me?”_

_“Oh shit. It might have.” He snatches his phone out of Louis’ hand and picks it up. “Ash?”_

_“Finally.” Ashton sounds a little grumpy. “I’ve been calling you for an hour. When do we need to be ready and into place?”_

_“Two o’clock is fine”, Harry answers, “and thanks for doing this for me, Ash.”_

_“You’re welcome, sleepyhead. Now get your boyfriend ready for his surprise. Do you have it in your pocket?”_

_“Of course I do, that’s the most important thing about the surprise”, Harry says, a little insulted Ash thinks he might forget the most important part._

_“Right. Just checking. I’ll see you later, yeah? Good luck, babe and don’t doubt yourself. He loves you.” A click sounds and the line goes dead. Time to get ready for the big day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a shitload of bullshit I'm sorry


	22. eighteen

**In my dreams – eighteen**

_“Harry, would you please tell me what the surprise is?” Louis pouts in the hope of getting Harry to reveal what the surprise is. It doesn’t work._

_Harry merely laughs and pats his cheek. “I’m not telling you, babe. That’s the whole point of a surprise. But I hope you’ll like it.”_

_“As long as you haven’t planned an excessive way to dump me, I’ll like it. I think. Why can’t you just tell me?!”_

_“Patience is a virtue”, Harry winks. “You’ll find out. Go take a shower, babe.”_

_“Are you saying I stink?” Louis pretends to be offended but he knows he’s in need of a shower. “Okay, fine, I’ll take a shower. Will you join me?”_

_Harry shakes his head regretfully. “Not today, love. I’ve got things to do. I’m sorry.”_

_Louis sticks his tongue out at him and skips into the bathroom, knowing Harry’s staring at his bare arse. “You’re missing out!” he calls from the bathroom and Harry chuckles._

_“I know!” he calls back. “But I’ll make it up to you.” He struggles to get his jeans and jumper on before he lays out Louis’ outfit for the day (one of Harry’s jumpers and a pair of black jeans). How very coupley of me, he thinks before writing some notes and putting the first on Louis’ bedside table. As soon as he hears the shower running and Louis singing a Fall Out Boy song, he lays out the notes and leaves the apartment._

♡

_When Louis gets out of the shower, he calls Harry. “Haz, can you get me a towel?” No response. Louis sighs and wraps his arms around himself before sneaking into the bedroom and quickly grabbing a clean towel from the closet. “Cold, cold, cold”, he mumbles, pattering back into the bathroom and drying off swiftly before putting on the outfit Harry laid out for him with a smile on his face._

_When he gets back to the bedroom to find his hairbrush, he sees a note on his bedside table. He frowns. Strange. He doesn’t remember leaving a note for himself earlier that week. He wrecks his brain before deciding the note definitely isn’t his. If it wasn’t for the fact he’s curious like a five-year-old, he wouldn’t even have read the note. You know, privacy and all that. But Louis is never been one for privacy so he picks up the note and reads it. Strangely enough, it’s addressed to him._

**_Hi babe! Enjoyed your shower? I hope so. Part of the surprise will be a scavenger hunt!_ ** _Louis is fairly sure Harry is actually six years old. **I’ve laid out notes with directions for you to follow. First task: eat lunch. You’ll find a next note in the kitchen. Love you xxx**_ **.** _Harry has signed his name with a smiley face behind it and Louis can’t help but smile fondly. His boyfriend is such an idiot._

_He puts down the note and greets Amber who comes running at him happily. “Hi cutie! You’re a good dog, aren’t you?” Amber barks approvingly and runs ahead of him to the kitchen. Louis eats his lunch while reading the next note. **Good! You’ve found the second note! Call Niall and have him tell you where to go next. Enjoy your lunch babe xxx.**_

_Louis finishes his lunch rather quickly before dialling Niall’s number._

_“Hey Lou, why you calling?”_

_“Don’t play dumb, Niall dearest. Harry said you were supposed to know where I have to go next”, Louis tells him._

_Niall sighs. “I hoped he wouldn’t go through with his dumb plan. You don’t like surprises.”_

_Louis huffs. “Excuse you! I love surprises and I’m the only one allowed to call my boyfriend dumb.”_

_“Mind you, I knew him long before you did. Anyway, go to Fenway Park. You’ll find a note there.” And before Louis can ask_ where _exactly_ _he can find the note, the line goes dead. He mumbles some profanities before pulling on his coat and wrapping a scarf around his neck. With a frown on his face, he puts on his mittens as well. It’s cold, okay?! And maybe the mittens are a little cute. Just a little though._

_He walks to Fenway Park, wishing he’d put on a hat as well because his ears are so cold they actually hurt. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to find in the park but he sure as hell hopes the note includes telling him to go to some café to get hot chocolate. When he arrives in the park, he looks around unsurely. Would Harry have stuck the note under a bench? To a tree? But when he sees Niall waving at him, he walks over._

_“Hey! How did Harry even convince to stand in this park in the middle of the fucking winter?”_

_“Lots and lots of food”, Niall says darkly. His cheeks and nose are bright red from the cold but at least he’s wearing a hat. “I really don’t understand why he’s planned out a bloody scavenger hunt in the middle of January. He could’ve at least waited until April.”_

_Louis shrugs. “I’ve stopped questioning Harry’s motives long ago. Where do I go now?”_

_“Here”, Niall says and hands him a note. “I’ll see you later, mate, I think my nose is falling off.”_

_“Thanks Niall, see ya.” Louis reads the third note and it says **Good! You’ve found Niall. I hope you remembered to put on your mittens! :)** That boy, Louis thinks fondly. **Now, I need you to go to the Italian restaurant in town. You know, the one where Luke works. Love you, babycakes xxx.** Louis is convinced Harry is an idiot. A proper one at that. And he’s in love with him. _

_So naturally, he does what Harry tells him to and he walks to Luke’s parents’ restaurant in town. It’s not too far away and he gets to enjoy the view as some people haven’t removed their Christmas trees or lights yet. It looks very cosy. When he enters the restaurant, a little bell tingles above the door._

_“Hey Luke”, Louis says. “Are you in on this whole plan as well?”_

_“Nope”, Luke says, “but Ashton is.”_

_“You called?” Ashton appears from the kitchen with a steaming mug of delicious smelling hot chocolate in his hands._

_“Please tell me that’s for me”, Louis moans, breathing in deeply to savour the scent of the hot chocolate._

_“It’s your lucky day, Tommo.” And Ashton hands him the hot chocolate. Louis downs it like he hasn’t drunk anything in days. It burns his tongue and down his throat but he doesn’t care. It’s a very welcome heat. “Wow, calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself”, Ashton says but the mug is already empty. “Jesus Christ Louis, you’re gonna hurt yourself one of these days.”_

_“It’s just really cold outside”, Louis defends himself. His tongue is numb._

_Ashton rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna have to go back outside anyway. Here’s the next note. I don’t understand how you handle Harry when he’s like this. How do you even date a six-year-old?”_

_Louis shrugs. “How does he even date a five-year-old?”_

_Ashton heaves a sigh. “You’re probably right. You’re both children. It’s a match made in heaven, I guess. Read the note and get your arse out of here, I need some quality time with my_ mature _boyfriend.”_

_Louis sticks his tongue out for good measure and reads the note. **Almost there, love! Just step in the car outside. The driver knows where to go. See you soon xxx.** There is no way Louis is going to get in a car with some crazy-ass taxi driver who’s in on Harry’s plans. _

_“Just get in the car, will ya?!” Ashton exclaims. “You know the bloody driver, just go.”_

_“Who is it then?” Louis says but Ashton is already pushing him out the door. He struggles but he’s no match for Ashton’s biceps. Which is why he ends up in the car with the unknown driver. “I swear to God, if you even lay a hand on me…” Louis threatens. It’s a pretty weak threat and they both know it._

_“I thought you’d have something better up your sleeve, Louis darling”, a female voice says._

_“Jesus Christ, why didn’t anyone tell me it was just you”, Louis mutters angrily._

_Gemma laughs. “It’s called the element of surprise. Now shut your mouth and let me drive you to your final destination.”_

_“Final destination? So that’s what this is all about. Harry’s going to murder me and bury my body. And everyone is helping him. Lovely.”_

_“Just shut up, will ya.”_

♡

Harry must’ve fallen asleep at one point because when he wakes up, it’s because someone is trying to carry him to bed. Now, let me tell you that the space from the desk to the bed isn’t that far but it is when you’re trying to carry dead weight. Harry groans and the arms around him still.

“Are you awake?” a very familiar voice (Louis) whispers. Harry groans again. “Good. I’m gonna put you down now.” And he’s lowered onto the bed. Although lowered might be a bit of an overstatement. Louis drops him on the bed very ungracefully and he lands with an _oof_. “Budge over”, Louis says and he curls into Harry’s body.

“When did y’come back?” Harry croaks. His voice sounds awful.

“Dunno, I woke up on the bed and saw you asleep with your head on your desk. Decided to be a good boyfriend and move you to the bed”, Louis murmurs into his collarbones.

“Okay. Let’s sleep”, Harry mumbles and he pulls Louis closer to his body before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

♡

When he wakes up for the second time that day, the sun is shining too bright and he hears Louis messing about in the kitchen. He yawns and stretches out, popping his joints before getting up and shuffling into the kitchen.

“Morning love”, Louis says happily, pouring steaming water into a mug. “Tea?”

“Morning”, Harry yawns. “I’d love some tea.”

“Here ya go”, Louis says, putting the mug down on the table in front of Harry. “Did you sleep well?”

“I’ve got a crick in my neck from sleeping on my desk but apart from that, I slept heavenly. I’m glad you’re back”, Harry smiles and he pulls Louis down in his lap, emitting a squeak from his boyfriend. He plants a kiss on Louis’ cheek and hugs him tightly. “I love you”, he whispers.

“Love you too, babe. I’m glad I’m back. But you still need to tell me what the surprise is about”, Louis pouts. “I wanna know.”

“You’ll find out eventually”, Harry grins. “That’s why it’s called a surprise.”

“You’re evil. Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m a very nice person or you’re just dumb”, Harry smiles.

Louis smacks him in the chest. “I am not dumb.”

“Very dumb. So dumb”, Harry hums. Louis huffs and jumps out of his lap. “Dumb but cute.” He grabs Louis’ waist and steals a kiss before sipping from his tea. “Love you.”

“You still owe me a shower.”

“I do, don’t I? Just let me finish my tea and you can take me up on that.” Harry sighs before stealing a glance at Louis. “Of course, it would go faster if you came and hugged me…”

“You’re not exactly subtle”, Louis says but he approaches Harry anyway and hugs him. “I love you.”

“Love you too. What shall we do today?”

“Absolutely nothing. It’s a Sunday so it’s a lazy day. I suggest we bake nice things.”

“And with _we_ , of course, you mean me.”

“Naturally. You know I set the kitchen on fire if I even touch the food. Come on, let’s get into the shower. We have some time to make up for.” And he drags Harry upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time, I know.


	23. nineteen

**In my dreams – nineteen**

“Please don’t leave me again”, Harry whispers in Louis’ hair when they’re on the couch watching a movie later that day.

“You know I can’t help it”, Louis says.

“I know. But that doesn’t make it hurt less when I find out you’re gone again.”

“I know, babe. I know.”

“I’m scared you won’t return one day.”

“I’ll always return to you”, Louis says, turning to look at his teary-eyed boyfriend.

“You don’t know that”, Harry whispers. “What if you don’t return? What will I do?”

“You will continue with your life”, Louis says sharply. “Ashton and Niall’ve got your back, Haz. Don’t you dare do something stupid or wild.” They both know what Harry wants to say next. _I can’t continue with my life without you._ But he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t need to.

It’s quiet for several moments, the movie providing background noise so the silence isn’t uncomfortable. Then Harry speaks up. “Can I draw you?”

Louis smiles. “You’ve got enough drawings of me as it is, don’t you? You could also just take a picture.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Pictures disappear when you’re gone. Ashton showed me this picture of us when you disappeared the first time and instead of seeing the two of us hugging, I saw me standing against the doorframe on my own.”

It’s silent. “I didn’t know”, Louis says. “And of course you can draw me, love.” The _if it helps you cope_ drifts in the air between them before Amber barks and successfully breaks the now-tense silence. She runs towards them clumsily and wags her tail, tongue sticking out her mouth. If a dog could smile, she’d definitely be smiling by now.

Her dog-happiness is contagious en Harry smiles and picks her up, patting her head before putting her down again. “Let me just get my drawing supplies, alright?” He gets up and it doesn’t take him long to get his pencils and sketchbook but in the time he was gone, Louis has managed to install Amber on his lap and partially under the blanket he had covering his legs.

They look adorable together.

“Is this pose alright?” Louis winks at him and Harry laughs gently.

“It’s more than alright. You two look endearing together.”

“It’s a bit too late to be using big words, innit?” Louis laughs but he’s looking at Harry fondly.

“It’s never too late for big words, especially not if it’s to describe you and your beautiful face”, Harry declares.

“You’re so cheesy, oh my God”, Louis grins and he covers his mouth with his hand to hide his large grin. “But before you say anything even more cheesy, I do love you indeed. Now draw!”

“As you wish, sir.” Harry mock-salutes him and starts sketching.

♡

“Harry, love?”

Someone shakes him and Harry groans, lifting up his head and looking at his boyfriend. “What time is it?” he croaks.

“’Bout eleven thirty. We both fell asleep. Amber woke me up about a minute ago.” Louis flips the light switch and the room bathes in light. It doesn’t take Louis long to start giggling when he spots a large pencil blotch on Harry’s cheek.

“Why are you laughing at me? Did I fall asleep on my pencil again?”

“Sort of”, Louis giggles. “There’s a large spot of pencil on your cheek.” He wipes it off and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. “All clean! Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

“I dunno”, Harry mutters, rubbing his eyes. “I’m scared you’re gone in the morning.” And with that, the light atmosphere is gone.

“You need to sleep at some point, love.” Somewhere, Louis wants to yell at his boyfriend for making the atmosphere so tense but he can’t. He knows Harry is worried about him leaving. He doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend either but he can’t help it. He really can’t. If only he could. He’d make himself stay with Harry forever.

“I don’t want to”, Harry says stubbornly.

“If you don’t come with me…” Louis says in a threatening tone.

“Then what?” Harry smiles. “You’re gonna tickle me to death?”

“I might”, he huffs.

“Darling, have you ever looked in a mirror? You’re about as frightening as a baby koala.”

“I am not a baby koala. Besides, you look as terrifying as a-” Louis thinks deeply before deciding on “newly born bird.”

“Your threats are getting less and less scary with every word that comes from your mouth”, Harry smiles. Louis huffs, wants to say something and huffs some more when he can’t find the right words. “See? You’re cute.” Louis huffs some more before plopping down on Harry’s lap with his back to Harry’s face. “I thought you were angry with me?” He hears the smile in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I am but you’re comfortable.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“I thought you wanted to go to bed.” Harry’s arms snake around his waist and he slaps them off quickly but not fast enough to prevent Harry from pinching his waist. He lets out a squeak and tumbles off Harry.

“Did you finish your drawing?” Louis asks when he’s face first on the floor with Harry’s sketchbook practically in his face.

“I did. I thought you were able to see it from your very comfortable position on the floor there.” Harry hoists him up and kisses him. “Shall we go to bed after all?”

Louis’ eyes soften and the teasing expression slides off his face. “I thought you didn’t want to.”

“If the universe is keen on keeping us separated, I suppose there’s not much we can do. And not going to sleep won’t help anyway, I know that. I just want to spend as much time as possible with you.” _Because we don’t know how long we have left together._ Harry shrugs.

Louis wraps his arms around him tightly and buries his head in his chest. If he goes back to his own universe, he still has Harry. Maybe not the Harry he actually fell in love with when he was possessing his own free will (that does sound creepy), but it’s still Harry.

Harry doesn’t have another version of him when he’s gone.

And with these thoughts on his mind, Louis falls asleep that night, curled up into Harry’s warm body.

♡

_Gemma laughs. “It’s called the element of surprise. Now shut your mouth and let me drive you to your final destination.”_

_“Final destination? So that’s what this is all about. Harry’s going to murder me and bury my body. And everyone is helping him. Lovely.”_

_“Just shut up, will ya.”_

_“Don’t be rude”, Louis says, a little offended._

_“If you don’t shut up, you’ll never get to know what Harry’s big surprise is”, Gemma sing-songs._

_“You two are so obviously siblings. You’re both just as annoying”, Louis remarks, sitting back in the car seat and relaxing a little._

_“I’m surprised H even puts up with you. You’re impossible.” When Louis opens his mouth to reply, she glares at him in the rear view and he shuts up._

_“Fine”, he mutters. “Fine.” And he crosses his arms over his chest. He sees Gemma has to refrain herself from saying something and he grins in satisfaction. “Are we there yet?”_

_“Almost”, she answers and she hums along with the radio. The car stops not even five minutes later and Louis looks outside expectantly. What he did not expect to see was an empty field._

_“Is this some kind of joke?” he asks Gemma._

_“No, darling”, she laughs. “You’ve got to cross the field. That’s all I’m allowed to tell you.”_

_“He’s really going to murder me and bury my body”, Louis mumbles but he gets out nevertheless. He trusts Harry. Which might have been the first mistake but whatever. He hesitantly crosses the field, looking back every now and then. Gemma is leaning against the car and she waves at him every time he turns around._

_“Keep walking!” she calls._

_Finally, when he’s crossed the field, he meets a line of trees. Great. This just keeps getting better and better. He takes a deep breath and walks past the trees. There’s a beautiful lake hidden behind the trees. That’s a little… unexpected, he thinks._

_“Hey love.” Harry waves at him from the side of the lake. “Come over here.”_

_“So you’re not gonna murder me after all”, Louis says when he approaches Harry and spots the basket with cupcakes and donuts._

_Harry laughs. “Of course not!”_

_“Gemma got me a little scared you might, blame your sister.”_

_After a short and comfortable silence, Harry speaks again. “So, did you like the idea of the scavenger hunt?”_

_“Yes, I did!”_

_“Good, I was afraid you might think it was a little childish.”_

_“It is a little childish but it’s adorable, coming from you”, Louis smiles._

_Harry takes a deep breath and gets up. “Dance with me?”_

_“But there’s no music?”_

_“We’ll pretend there is”, Harry laughs. He pulls Louis up and takes his waist. Louis steps on Harry’s toes but instead of apologizing, he just keeps standing on Harry’s feet._

_“It’s easier that way”, he shrugs when Harry looks at him a little weird. “You know I’ve got two left feet.” And they dance in silence for a while._

_“Can I ask you something?” Harry says quietly._

_Louis lifts his head from where it was on Harry’s chest. “Of course you can, you don’t need to ask.”_

_Harry lets go of him and steps back a little, taking a deep breath and licking his lips before shaking his head and smiling shakily. “I can’t do it.”_

_“Can’t do what?” Louis’s got to admit, he’s a bit worried now. What is it Harry can’t do? Break up with him? But if this was a break up, Harry wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble, right?_

_“I’d prepared a speech but I’ve forgotten it completely”, Harry says and he smacks himself on the forehead._

_“Haz, will you just tell me what’s going on?”_

_Harry pulls a little box from his jeans pocket (god knows how he’s able to get something in that pocket, these bloody jeans look like they’re painted on, for God’s sake) and kneels before his boyfriend. Louis’s so engrossed in his thoughts about the jeans he doesn’t notice at first. But when he does, he gasps loudly. “Harry, is this what I think it is?”_

_“Will you shut up for a moment? I’m trying to do some big, romantic gesture here”, Harry laughs and he scrapes his throat. “Louis, love, I’d prepared an entire speech about the things I love about you but I’m so hopeless that I forgot everything I wanted to say. But it doesn’t really matter because it all comes down to the fact that I am truly, madly, hopelessly in love with you and all your habits and little things. Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?”_

_“You’re such an idiot”, Louis manages to say through his (very manly) tears. “You don’t even need to ask, love. I’d marry you anytime. Yes, I’ll marry you for God’s sake!” he adds when Harry looks up at him with a slightly confused expression. He lets his boyfriend put the ring on his finger while he wipes his (still very manly and still very much streaming) tears with his other hand. “I love you”, he whispers when Harry wraps him up in his arms. They’re engaged. Engaged!_

_Louis still has to let it sink in a bit._

_And if they make love under the moonlight that night, well, no one has to know._

♡

When Harry wakes up that morning, Louis is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's the proposal! it was bound to happen at some point. oops.


	24. twenty

**In my dreams – twenty**

Harry manages to get himself dragged out of bed and into the bathroom for a burning hot shower. It’s still difficult, without Louis, but the ache of missing him almost starts to feel familiar. It still hurts, of course, but it’s bearable because he knows Louis will find a way back to him somehow.

He lets his sadness wash down the drain together with his shampoo and the water burns his skin but it’s a welcome distraction. Taking a shower does help calming him down. Until he thinks of something really important and within two minutes, he’s dried off, dressed and in his room calling Ashton.

“Hey H, why are you calling?”

“I need you to come over here as soon as you can. Bring Luke, or not, doesn’t matter. You just need to be fast.”

“H, if your flat is on fire, you’d better call the fire department instead of me”, Ashton says concerned.

“I’m not in danger, just come over here as soon as possible.” And he hangs up. Ashton will possibly scold him for scaring him but that’s a risk he has to take. Because Harry kept him in the dark about what’s wrong, he knows Ashton will be here in under five minutes.

And yes, within five minutes, the doorbell rings and Harry runs to open the door.

“You look fine”, Ashton concludes after a thorough examination of Harry’s face and body. Luke is standing behind him with an equally concerned face.

“I am fine, it’s just that I thought of something really important. Did I tell you about the magical girl?”

Ashton stares at him like he’s mad and pushes past him into Harry’s flat. “No, you did not. Did you take drugs again?  You seem high.”

“I don’t do drugs”, Harry says calmly, following Ashton and Luke into the living room.

“Then why did you make us come over here?” Ashton sounds a little mad, and to be honest, Harry can’t blame him. Luke still hasn’t said anything but the concern slowly slips off his face and has been replaced by something that resembles annoyance.

“Take a seat. Do you want tea?” Harry knows he’s pushing Ashton’s boundaries now but he has to get him in a good mood because he needs his best friend’s help.

“No, I don’t want tea”, Ashton says shortly. They do sit down though.

“Luke, would you like some tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay, so a few weeks ago, Louis and I met this girl near the park. She was wearing a summer dress mid-winter and we were a little concerned for her health so we asked why she wasn’t wearing a coat and gloves and a hat and she said the cold didn’t bother her and-”

“Harry, breathe”, Ashton says. He looks like he’s about to either slap him around the head or burst out laughing. His current facial expression seems stuck between laughter and annoyance.

Harry takes a breath and continues. “-then she changed her clothes in a cloud of sparkles and glitters and told us her name was Florgi. She said that what Louis and I have is real magic. Then she continued to tell us that something was the bridge between all universes and that I had to keep writing at all costs.”

“What do you mean, _something_ was the bridge between all universes?” Ashton asks.

“We didn’t hear because a lorry passed by and she was gone before we could ask. But this morning in the shower, I figured it out. I think she meant _true love_ is the bridge between all universes. I just haven’t figured out yet why I had to keep writing at all costs and why Louis keeps disappearing. That’s why I called you over.”

“Are you sure you didn’t make this up in your story?” Ashton asks hesitantly. He hates doubting Harry but what he’s saying doesn’t sound very plausible.

“Positive”, Harry nods. “I didn’t make this up. You could have asked Louis but he’s disappeared again.”

Ashton cracks a smile. “You’re an idiot. I’ll help you think of possibilities.” But it doesn’t matter how many things they think of, none of them seem to fit with the rest of the story.

Until Luke speaks up. “So you’re saying you think she meant true love is the bridge between all universes? And she told you to keep writing at all costs? And Louis keeps disappearing?” And when Harry nods, he shoots him a very satisfied smile. “I’ve figured it out.”

“Seriously?” Harry asks, scooting over closer to Luke.

“At least, I think so”, Luke shrugs. “Do you write when Louis is here, in our world, so to say?”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t. I want to spend all my time with Louis before he’s gone again.”

“And do you write when he’s gone?”

“Yes, I need to pass time somehow.”

“There you have it. Louis only stays here when you write about him and he goes when you’re out of stories. That’s why you have to keep writing.”

Harry and Ashton are silent for a moment. Then Ashton speaks up. “You might be right. That does make sense. But it’s also potentially problematic.”

“Potentially problematic? I didn’t exactly plan to keep writing about Louis forever. At least, not as long as he’s with me”, Harry says.

“H, if it ensures he stays with you here, in this world, then wouldn’t it be worth it?”

Harry doesn’t reply. Would it be worth it? Would having Louis with him forever make up for a lifetime filled with writing? And then he smacks himself because _hell yes, of course it would be worth it._ He’d get to keep Louis with him.

“Why did you just randomly smack yourself?” Ashton asks.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Harry mumbles. “What if he doesn’t stay with me? I need to start writing so I can get him back and ask him to help me find a solution.” And he tries to get up but Ashton pulls him back down and he flops onto the couch.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna spend the day with me and Luke and we can also call Niall and Lilly over. We’ll make sure you’re home before seven o’clock so you’ve got the evening to write. And you’ve got no say in the matter”, Ashton adds before Harry can say anything.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Shopping probably”, Ashton shrugs.

“Isn’t that very stereotypical of you”, Harry snorts despite himself. “Three gay guys shopping with a girl and her boyfriend.” Naturally, Ashton smacks him.

“Shut up and put on your shoes. Luke, love, please remind me we have to buy Harry new shoes?”

“For the last time, there’s nothing wrong with my boots!” Harry protests loudly, looking down at his feet. Ashton huffs audibly. “What?”

Ashton just shakes his head. “Let’s go, you idiot.”

“What’s wrong with my boots?”

“Shut up and walk, Harry.”

♡

Tonight. Tonight he’d be able to write, to try and get Louis back. He’ll just have to endure Ashton and Luke’s fussing over him for a few more hours and then he’ll be able to write.

He misses Louis more than he cares to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks and I'm sorry but it's the best I could do given the circumstances


	25. twenty-one

**In my dreams – twenty-one**

That night, when Harry’s back home (with a new pair of boots - Ashton can be very insistent if he wants to) the first thing he does is throw out his old boots and crawl behind his laptop to write. He sort of hates himself for being so helpless when Louis is gone but in his defence, he does love Louis a lot. He gets himself a bottle of water and some leftover pizza while his laptop is starting up.

He can’t keep writing about Louis forever, can he? If he does, he’ll be constantly in fear that his laptop will crash, or delete Louis’ file or something else. And, if the whole magic thing is true, there is no way it will last their entire lives. Right? Magic is fantastic to a certain extent but they can’t possibly have so much luck that he can keep Louis with him.

Harry believes it was magic that brought Louis to life, or possibly fate or destiny. But he’s also sure his share of magic will be running out soon. That’s just how life is. He’s so deep in thought about life and magic it takes him ten minutes to actually get to writing. “Where was I?” he mumbles to himself when he opens Louis’ file. “Ah yes”, he mutters as he sees he stopped after typing how he asked Louis to marry him.

He writes about the day after the engagement and how he calls Ashton first thing in the morning to tell him everything worked out just fine (and naturally, Ashton says he knew that all along, _of course_ Louis would marry him, ‘ya lovesick fools’). When he has to grab a new bottle of water, he glances at the clock and notices it’s around half twelve already. Time to go to bed.

He saves Louis’ file, switches off his laptop and brushes his teeth. The days seem to last longer when Louis isn’t here with him or when he’s not writing. It’s easier to pass time while writing and when Louis is with him, it isn’t just ‘passing time’. With Louis, he feels like he’s finally living, like he’s finally woken up from a long, deep sleep. Sounds cliché, Harry knows that but it’s true. When he thinks back to how it was before Louis came into his life, he can’t even remember it. He knows he mostly wrote (he’s got lots of files as evidence) but what else did he do? Was his life really that dull? Apparently so, if he can’t even remember what he did before Louis came into his life.

And with those thoughts, he goes to sleep.

♡

When Harry wakes up the next morning, there’s a warm body on his chest and a soft breathing in his ear and his heart jumps a little when he realises Louis is back. He wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend and goes back to sleep peacefully. Or, at least he tries. But there’s an idea forming in the back of his head and once that happens, he knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep. So instead of sleeping, he cuddles into his boyfriend more closely and starts working out his idea in his mind. He doesn’t dare get up and make some appointments, scared to wake Louis who looks like he can use a good night’s sleep.

It’s around eleven in the morning when Louis moves around a little and yawns. “Morning babe”, he mumbles with a deep, sleepy voice.

“Hey”, Harry mumbles back. “I missed you.”

“How long was I gone?”

“’Bout a day, maybe two. I don’t know. It was too long, though.”

“Sorry”, Louis whispers and he opens one eye slowly. “I missed you too. What time is it?”

“Eleven”, Harry answers, burying his face in Louis’ hair and breathing in deeply.

“Are you sniffing me?” There’s a light and teasing tone to Louis’ voice but Harry feels a little embarrassed anyway.

“No”, he mumbles.

“You totally are. It’s fine, though. I always knew you were a strange person but you’ve just confirmed it.” Louis giggles softly and Harry smacks him gently.

“That means you’re just as strange because I created you.”

Louis wrinkles his nose. “Stop saying that, it sounds creepy.”

“I am creepy.”

There’s a short silence before Louis sighs deeply, teasing tone gone from his voice when he speaks next. “Our engagement, it was written, right? We’re not actually engaged?”

Harry kisses his forehead. “No, we’re not, babe, I’m sorry.”

Louis shrugs. “It’s fine. I should have known that we can’t possibly be engaged or married in real life.” And he rolls over on his side and away from Harry.

“What do you mean? Of course we can get married.”

Louis huffs and turns back to face his boyfriend. “How do you get legally married to someone who’s fictional, Harry? Huh? You don’t, it’s impossible.”

“I believed love was impossible for a long time. But then you came to life and I started believing that anything is possible. You just have to have enough nerve to achieve it. But nothing’s impossible”, Harry says softly.

“Look, H, I want us to get married more than anything. But we just can’t, okay? You can’t be married to someone who might disappear forever because he’s _fictional_.” Harry doesn’t respond to that, just pulls Louis into his arms and holds him tightly when he feels tears leaking into his shirt.

“We’ll find a way”, he promises Louis. “We’ll find a way.”

♡

To be quite honest, Harry hasn’t figured out a way to keep Louis with him, yet. He’s positive he’ll find something. Louis, on the other hand, is not so sure. Yes, he’s been with Harry for the past few days and no, he hasn’t disappeared yet but he only sees his boyfriend in the morning when they wake up and in the evening when they watch TV. The rest of the time? Louis has no clue. He hears his boyfriend on the phone sometimes but when Harry notices he’s listening, he smiles and talks softer so Louis can’t hear what he’s saying.

He hears the tapping of the keyboard when Harry’s writing but he doesn’t know _what_ Harry is writing. Which is a first. Normally, he experiences his boyfriend’s writing. Now, he has no clue. He doesn’t get sucked back into Harry’s fictional world. Louis isn’t complaining – of course he’s not. But he would like to spend some time with Harry while he’s still here.

On Monday, exactly a week after he’s returned to Harry’s real world (and stayed there), Harry finally doesn’t jump out of bed as soon as they’re awake. They spend some time together before Harry gets up. Instead of getting dressed and going out like he’s done for the past week, he asks Louis what he wants for breakfast.

“Pancakes”, Louis says. “And a normal, lazy day with you.”

Harry chuckles softly without answering and disappears into the kitchen. Louis debates whether he should ask his boyfriend exactly _what_ he’s been doing for the past week and he decides that _yes_ , he would very much like to know why Harry’s barely been spending time with him. He puts on one of Harry’s shirts and follows him into the kitchen. It smells of pancakes and Louis realizes he’s really missed this, missed spending time with Harry in the mornings, watching him cook for Louis.

When Harry puts down two damping plates of pancakes on the kitchen table and sits down, Louis finally asks him what he’s been up to the past week.

“It’s a surprise”, Harry answers. And that’s it. That’s the only answer Louis gets.

“You can’t be serious. I’ve barely seen you the past week and the only answer you give me is that it’s a surprise?!”

“You sound angry”, Harry says calmly, putting a forkful of pancake and syrup in his mouth.

“Maybe that’s because I am angry!” Louis’ fork clatters against his plate when he drops it in his anger. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been in your real universe for a week and not once have you properly spent time with me!”

“Lou, I know you’re angry but you’ll understand it soon enough. And you’ll like it.” Harry sounds so awfully sure of himself. Louis has the urge to smack the look off his face.

“You’re bloody annoying.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for being secretive but it’s necessary. We can go to the movies today if you’d like?”

“You really think one date to the movies will make me stop being angry?”

“I can try”, Harry shrugs. He pushes his plate away and gets up, walking over to Louis’ side of the table. He lifts his boyfriend like he weighs nothing and puts him in his lap. Louis struggles but Harry’s much stronger so he isn’t going anywhere. “Lou, love, please go to the movies with me?”

Louis huffs. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

“Fine, I’ll go to the movies with you. But on one condition – you take a shower with me first.”

“I think that can be arranged”, Harry smiles.

“Good. Now let me finish my breakfast.”

♡

It’s all part of Harry’s plan, Louis is certain of it. When they arrive at the cinema, Luke, Ashton, Lilly and Niall are all there. Which is good, because they’re his friends and they’re nice. But they’re all sporting secretive smiles and they exchange glances with Harry every now and then. Not to mention Lilly, who is carrying a purse.

Yes, Louis knows it’s normal for a woman to carry a purse with all necessary equipment in it. But he’s never seen Lilly carry one before and Harry keeps looking at it protectively.

“Harold, what’s in the purse?” Poor Harry looks a little panicky so Lilly jumps in.

“You really want to know what’s in here, Louis?” she asks. “You want to know about all the tampons, eyeliner and mascara? Alright, I’ll show you.” Louis gets a little uncomfortable at the word _tampon_ so he tells her it’s fine and that he doesn’t really need to see what’s in the purse. “Good”, Lilly says. “Because it would’ve been a little awkward pulling out tampons and waving them around in the middle of a crowded cinema.”

They decide to see the movie _12 Years A Slave_ and it turns out to be a really good movie. Plus, Harry takes every opportunity to kiss Louis senseless. So that’s good. Afterwards, Luke tells them there’s a free table in his parents’ restaurant (which Louis finds suspicious because it’s the most popular Italian restaurant around and it’s always booked full) so they go there. Really, Louis should’ve been even more suspicious when there’s _two_ free tables, one for Harry and Louis and one for Ashton, Luke, Niall and Lilly.

“Okay”, Louis starts when their pasta dishes have arrived. “I’ve had quite enough of this. It could’ve been a coincidence to run into our friends at the cinema. It could’ve been a coincidence that there’s a free table at Luke’s parents’ restaurant. But two free tables and a run-in with our friends? That’s no longer a coincidence, Harry. What are you up to?”

“I guess I haven’t really been as subtle as I thought I was, right?” Harry says sheepishly, taking a bite of his pasta dish.

“You haven’t been subtle at all”, Louis confirms.

“Okay, so, you’re probably going to murder me but I just really wanted to do this. Louis, love, I’d prepared an entire speech about the things I love about you but I’m so hopeless that I forgot everything I wanted to say. But it doesn’t really matter because it all comes down to the fact that I am truly, madly, hopelessly in love with you and all your habits and little things. Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis recognizes Harry’s exact words from his written proposal and for some reason, he finds it hopelessly endearing. “You’re such an idiot”, he chuckles when Harry pulls out the ring (which has obviously been stuck in Lilly’s purse all day) and gets on one knee in front of his boyfriend. “But yes, I’ll marry you, you dumbass.” Harry puts the ring (which is lovely, by the way. It’s silver and it’s got a tiny diamond in it) on his finger before tugging his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“So this is why you’ve been secretive all week?” Harry nods sheepishly and Louis shakes his head lovingly. “Why do I even love you?”

“Because you’re just as dumb as I am”, Harry smiles and his eyes glint.

“Idiot”, Louis mumbles fondly and he tugs him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it's been a while. I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten about this story!


	26. twenty-two

**In my dreams – twenty-two**

Harry needs some time to let the engagement sink in. In fact, it’s been several days and he still can’t believe Louis said yes. A tiny part of him wonders if Louis would’ve said yes when he hadn’t been a creation of Harry’s mind but Louis seems as happy about the engagement as Harry is. So that’s good. Right?

Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts. Of course Louis didn’t just say yes because he’s a figment of Harry’s imagination. He knows Louis loves him, a lot.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Louis whispers, shielding his eyes from the morning sun.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“Whatever you’re thinking, they’re no happy thoughts. You look like something’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing.” But when Louis looks at him seriously (albeit with very sleepy eyes), he gives in. “I was a bit scared you said yes because I created you to love me.” He says it as fast as possible, like ripping off a plaster in one move.

Louis chuckles softly, fondly. “Of course not, babe. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That’s why I said yes. Not because I’m a figment of your imagination. Now go back to sleep, love. It’s too early.” He kisses Harry and curls up next to him again. They’re both asleep in seconds.

♡

Something’s wrong when he wakes up, Harry realizes. It takes him a few seconds before he can place the strange feeling he has. Louis is gone again. And the engagement ring is lying on Louis’ pillow, staring at him and taunting him. He stares at it numbly for a while. If even getting engaged doesn’t work, what does? How can he keep Louis with him? He sees no other possibilities. Harry picks up the ring and puts it on the nightstand before texting Ashton.  _He’s gone again, I don’t know what to do._

Ashton replies about ten seconds later.  _I’ll be right there, don’t do anything you’ll regret xxx_  .

Harry knows he won’t but he feels so numb, so empty. He drags himself out of bed and to the kitchen. Last time Louis disappeared, he spent his time writing but he’s not sure it will help this time. They got engaged, for fuck’s sake and Louis is gone  _again._  He makes a bowl of cereal for himself and sits down on the sofa.

Ashton lets himself in not even ten minutes later and sits down next to him. He doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around him and Harry lets himself be hugged by his best friend. “I thought he’d stop disappearing”, Ashton says softly. “You know, now that the two of you are engaged and all.”

“I thought so too. Guess we were wrong.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Just sit with me for a while, please.” And that Ashton does.

After a long silence, Ashton speaks again. “Doesn’t writing help? Maybe you can write a little story about a date with Louis or something like that.”

“Yeah, I could try”, Harry says, “but I don’t like writing as much anymore as I did before Louis came to live. So I don’t wanna keep writing the rest of my life just to keep Louis with me. Of course I want to keep Louis with me but-” He’s tripping over his own words but when he takes a look at Ashton, he sees his best friend knows what he means.

“Shall I order some take-out for us to eat while you write about Louis and yourself?”

“Sounds tempting”, Harry smiles weakly. “I thought you were strongly opposed to eating fast-food before six in the evening?”

“It’s almost lunch time and you look like you need a good pizza”, Ashton shrugs.

“Pizza it is, then.” Harry gets his laptop from his room and opens Louis’ file while Ashton orders two large pizzas at Domino’s. But when he wants to start writing, nothing comes to mind. A disappointed feeling washes over him but he starts typing anyway. About half a minute later, he deletes it again. It’s like the more desperately he wants to write something, the harder it seems to get.

 

He types and deletes, types and deletes and types and deletes some more. Everything he writes sucks. But he needs Louis back. He really does. Eventually, he throws a pillow through the room in frustration and yells. Why won't his brain co-operate? He  _has_  to write about Louis, he  _has_  to get him back. 

And so the day goes on. Ashton tries to help him by suggesting things he could write about but either he's written about it already or it doesn't make sense. Harry wants to scream. 

Ashton brings him coffee and Harry tries some more. Still nothing. 

And then, in a glorious moment, he finally,  _finally_ , thinks of something. A holiday. Of course. Now that he's got the idea in his head, it suddenly seems so simple. Newly engaged lovers going on a holiday. In a mood of euphoria, he knocks over his almost empty coffee mug and starts typing like a mad man. Ashton doesn't ask, just picks up the mug, cleans up the spilt coffee and starts playing some game on the X-box. 

Harry doesn't notice the sun going down and he doesn't notice Ashton making sandwiches for the both of them until they're put in front of him.   
"Thanks Ash, you're a hero."

"I know", Ashton tells him. 

When it's almost midnight, Harry is finally finished. His eyes are falling shut every few minutes but it's done and he's saved the document. Ashton does the dishes and puts him to bed and before Harry falls asleep, he sleepily says "You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for, Ash, I love you so much."

"Go to sleep, you idiot", Ashton says fondly and before the door even shuts behind him, Harry is fast asleep.

♡

"Took you long enough", a voice scolds him, first thing in the morning.

"Hm?" he croaks.

"Writing me back, you moron." Harry shoots up straight, almost knocking heads with Louis. His beautiful, wonderful Louis, very much with him. He hugs him (probably too tight) and kisses him all over his face. "Have you gone mad?" Louis exclaims after wrestling himself out of Harry's grip. 

"No, I'm just very happy you're here."

"I noticed", Louis says dryly. "But I need to say something and you're not gonna like it. But make me breakfast first."

Thirty torturing minutes later, they're finally sat at the kitchen table with two damping plates of pancakes in front of them.

"You need to promise me something, Haz", Louis says softly.

"Anything", Harry says immediately. 

Louis bites his lip. "I can't do this anymore, Haz. I can't handle switching universes every day. Every morning when I wake up, I don't know whether I'm with you - the actual you - or the written version of you. I don't know who exists in which universe anymore. Are we on holiday or not? Have we gone swimming in that lake or not? I just don't know anymore and I need to stop. As much as I love you, Harry, and I love you so much it's unreal, I just can't do this any longer."

And that, right there, breaks Harry's heart. Not once did he think about how difficult it must be for Louis, constantly switching universes. Constantly confused as to where he is today. Not knowing where he'll be tomorrow. "I'm so sorry, Lou", he whispers.

"No, baby, don't be sorry. It's not your fault and I do love you, I honestly do. But I need you to stop writing about me."

"But that would be like you never existed", Harry says with watery eyes. A treacherous tear rolls down his cheek. Louis doesn't tell him not to cry, mostly because he's crying himself. Harry pushes away his plate and pulls his fiancé in his lap. They just sit there for minutes, maybe hours, holding each other and crying. Because Harry knows he can't do this to Louis anymore. He just can't force his love to keep doing this day after day.

The rest of the day is spent loving each other as much as they can, just looking at each other while cuddled up on the couch with Amber. When they go to bed that night, no more tears are shed. They just hold on for as long as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! have you missed me? it took way too long but it's here at last!


	27. Chapter 27

**In my dreams – twenty-three**

Harry is afraid to fall asleep. He doesn’t want Louis to leave him forever but he knows they have no choice. So he spends a couple of hours just listening to Louis breathing softly with their arms around each other and Amber curled up on the end of the bed.

He wonders how he’s going to pick up the pieces of his life tomorrow. Louis told him he should give Gemma a call and fix the bond with his parents but Harry doesn’t know if he can do that. He can get a coffee with Gemma somewhere soon but he can’t imagine his parents forgiving him because he didn’t become a lawyer or an accountant, like they wanted.

What job would Louis have gotten if he could have stayed here? he thinks. Being a teacher at a primary school suits him. Teaching children how to read and write but let them play at the same time. That would definitely be something for Louis. He can already imagine his fiancé teaching a tiny girl with brown curls how to write the letter A properly. And yes, maybe the little girl looks like Louis in his imagination but that’s a dream and will never be more than a dream.

But for once, he lets himself dream what it would be like to have a child with Louis. Would it be a boy or a girl? Green eyes or blue eyes? Freckles or not? Straight hair or curly hair? And like that, imagining their baby, he drifts off to sleep.

♡

When he wakes up, he feels empty. There is no one next to him and he realizes Louis is gone. Forever. He stares at the ceiling with tears brimming his eyes for several minutes before making a grab for his phone on his nightstand. Except, his phone isn’t there. He grabs at air. Then he remembers he left his phone in the living room last night so, with all the reluctance in the world, he gets up.

Harry drags himself out of bed and rubs his eyes. The house isn’t as cold as it usually is when he wakes up alone in the morning. Strange, but he probably left the heating on last night because he didn’t want to waste a single minute of the time he and Louis had left together. He stumbles out of the bedroom and goes for a pee in the bathroom, avoiding looking in the mirror because he knows he looks like shit. He always does when he wakes up alone.

He walks into the living room and goes straight for his phone, which is beeping non-stop. The house still smells like yesterday’s pancakes, he thinks sadly when he picks up. “Harry speaking.”

“H, it’s Ash.”

“I noticed, yeah. But thanks for telling me. Why are you calling so early?”

“Early? Mate, it’s half twelve. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we’re taking you out for dinner tonight. That alright?”

Strange, Harry notes. Ashton and Luke never take him out for dinner. “Yeah, sure. Half five at yours?”

“Half five’s fine”, Ashton says. “See you then. Love you, bye.”

“Love you too, bye.”

Very strange phone call. He’ll tell Ashton and Luke Louis is gone tonight. Bit dumb telling them that over the phone. He throws down his phone on the sofa and a squeak sounds. His eyes widen. Is there a burglar on his couch? But then he recognizes Amber as the creature that squeaked and he furrows his brow. What is going on?

He picks her up in his arms and pets her. “Sorry I hit you with my phone, cutie”, he coos. “Who’s a good doggie? You are!” Amber barks happily and wags her tail in his face. “Okay, that’s enough love”, he says and he puts her down. She runs off to the kitchen immediately. Why is Amber still here? Did she stay while Louis is gone?

“But that doesn’t make sense”, he mumbles out loud.

“What doesn’t make sense, love?” a voice replies.

And Harry screams. Loudly. (If you were to ask him afterwards, he’d tell you it was _definitely not_ a girly scream.) (It was.) And then he faints.

♡

When he wakes up, he sees the sky. But why is it shifting and moving? Then he realizes it’s not the sky but a pair of eyes. Louis! He shoots up straight and knocks heads with his fiancé. “Ouch!” they both exclaim. Harry stares at him while rubbing his head.

“I’m fairly certain you look more surprised than when we met for the first time”, Louis says amused.

“Why are you here? How are you here? Are you a ghost? Am I going crazy?”

“One question at the time, love. I don’t know why and how I’m still here but I am and I think I might be staying for good this time. And that answers your last two questions. You’re mentally fine, mostly.”

“But that’s impossible”, Harry whispers. “We figured out that writing kept you here and we know that if I stopped writing, you disappeared. And I haven’t written since the day before yesterday.” He sneezes all of a sudden and Louis has glitters falling on his hair. “I am going crazy. I see glitters.”

“Well, we must be going crazy together because I see them too.”

“Neither of you is going crazy. I can assure you you’re both perfectly fine”, a female voice says. They both look at the girl floating slightly in front of them. Harry recognizes the short, wavy hair from at the park before but she didn’t have the wings back then.

“Florgi”, Louis speaks up.

“Hi! It’s me!” She waves at them. “It’s so nice to see you again!”

“It’s nice to see you too”, Harry says with wide eyes. “What’s with the wings?”

“Oh right”, she says. “I didn’t show them last time, did I? Do you like them?” She makes a pirouette for them and more glitters fall onto the carpet and Louis’ hair. “Anyway”, she giggles, “I get distracted too easily. Oh, your dog is so cute! Where was I? Ah yes. I got permission to come here and tell you the curse is broken! Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Amazing!” Louis says. “What curse are we talking about here?”

“You’re silly”, Florgi chuckles. “The curse that made you keep disappearing, of course!” When they both keep silent and stare at her, she waves around dramatically, spreading glitters everywhere. “Your love broke the curse, silly! You love each other so much. Harry was willing to give up his happiness for you, Louis and you were honest by telling him you couldn’t keep doing it anymore. Love and honesty are the most important values, together with trust. And you both showed more than enough trust in the past few months.”

“What are you, one of the love fairies?” Louis says, but his voice lacks sarcasm and he sounds surprised, mostly.

“I guess you can call me that. Well, good luck together but as it’s true love, I know you guys can do it. Enjoy your lives together. Bye bye, you cuties!” She waves again and before either of them can say anything, there’s a _poof_ and in a cloud of sprinkles and glitters, Florgi is gone.

“That was really strange”, Harry says. He brushes a few glitters out of Louis’ hair but decides to let the rest in because he looks even more pixie-ish like this.

“It was”, Louis agrees, “but, as strange as this might sound, I don’t think we made her up. I think those love fairies might be real and that we actually get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“You really think so?” Harry says softly.

“Yes, I do”, Louis says firmly. “Maybe it’s because I really, really want to spend my life with you but I think we can.”

“I hope we can.” But when Louis gives him a beautiful smile, Harry knows they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left and then it's done!


	28. epilogue

☁ ** _15 years later_** ☁

"Dad, it's for you!" With flying brown curls, Jenna storms into Harry's office.

"Who is it?" Harry mouths to his youngest daughter.

"Publisher", she mouths back and hands him the phone.

"Good morning, this is Harry Styles speaking", he says and he waves Jenna off.

"Good morning, Mr Styles. I'm very pleased to inform you that we deem your manuscript worthy of publishing, with some small changes." The publisher keeps talking about how good his manuscript is and how it's been a while since they've had a good fantasy book but Harry tunes out. His and Louis' story is going to published. His life long dream is finally coming true. The whole world is going to read the bizarre story of how Louis Tomlinson, once fictional character, came to life.

Of course, no one but them, Ashton, Luke, Niall and Lilly know it's real. They told Jenna and Gracie, both of their daughters, but neither believed it. "Dad", Gracie had said, "that sounds really cute but it can't possibly be true." And that was that. Jenna was a little less sceptic and asked both Louis and Harry frequently to tell her the story. She could hear it again and again and it would still fascinate her.

After he's thanked the publisher many times, he hangs up and stares at the picture on his desk with a big smile on his face. It's going to be published.

"Lou!" he calls out. "Come over here!"

Of course, the girls come in as well. Jenna and Gracie Styles, 12 and 14 years old. Jenna has the blue eyes from the Tomlinson side of the family, Gracie's are traditional Styles-green. Louis' oldest sister offered to be their surrogate, not too long after Florgi last visited and told them Louis would stay here for the rest of his life.

Jenna has Harry's brown curls and Gracie has dark straight hair. In their features, they don't look alike at all but so similar at the same time. They are intelligent and kind and witty sometimes and Harry couldn't love them more. Neither could Louis. Their girls meant the world to them.

"What is it, Haz? Why are you yelling?"

"Yeah Dad, what is it?" Jenna winks at him and Harry smiles at her. Gracie looks at him expectantly.

"So I just got a call..." he attempts to drag it out but Jenna smacks him. "No violence on the premises!" he yelps. "I got a call from the publisher to whom I sent the manuscript, remember?"

"How could we forget, Dad? You've been looking at the phone as if it were a bomb for the past few weeks every time it rang", Gracie sighs.

He ignores his daughter's comment. "They're willing to publish it!" Harry announces.

"Really Haz? But that's amazing! Congratulations!" Louis comes over and kisses him excitedly (Jenna and Gracie pretend to throw up). "I'm so happy for you!"

"That's pretty cool, Dad", Gracie says, studying her nails. After about ten seconds, she gives up on keeping it cool and grins widely. "That's really cool!"

Jenna joins him and Louis in a hug and Gracie wrestles herself in as well. "That's really good, Dad! Can I get my own copy to show everyone at school?" Jenna asks.

"Of course you can", Louis says. He's got a proud smile on his face. "Haz, you should call everyone over!" Jenna picks up Amber in her arms and does a little dance with the little dog.

"Gracie, call your auntie Gemma, will you?" She nods and takes the phone from Harry's desk.

Harry himself gets his phone out and presses speed dial for Niall's number. "Hey Ni, it's me. Come over with Lilly, would you? We have something to celebrate so bring a bottle of wine I know you have in your wine cellar and maybe some bubble champagne for the girls?"

"No problem, see you in a bit!"

Next up is Ashton. "Ash, we have something to celebrate. Come over, will ya?"

"You're not going to elaborate, are you?"

"Nope."

"Be there in a few."

It doesn't take long for everyone to arrive and once everyone's seated with a glass of wine (and bubble champagne for the girls), Harry finally tells them why they've called them over.

"Congratulations, Harry, that's great!" his sister Gemma says and she gives him a hug.

"That's fantastic!" Ashton says happily and tackles him into a hug as well. Niall almost falls over in his attempt to hug him tightly and Luke and Lilly are also very happy for him.

They all stay over for dinner, much to Jenna and Gracie's approval because they don't see all of them together very often.

And when they're just starting dinner, there's a  _poof_ and a burst of glitter on the table. He smiles widely and he sees Louis does as well.

"Dad, where did all this glitter came from?" Jenna asks, wiping it off her plate.

Harry doesn't answer, just looks at Louis and sees from the look in his eyes that he understands. He always has.

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! the end of In My Dreams! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!


End file.
